Ruta Musical
by Kary
Summary: AU "Si tienes talento, voz y espíritu te esperamos el 26 de Agosto en Tokio para el primer Casting que elegirá a la próxima estrella del Japón" Pronto ella estaba haciendo su equipaje y tomando el tren a Tokio buscando su sueño y tal vez… algo más
1. Prologo: De talentos y utopías

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Rurouni Kenshin ni a ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei.

* * *

**_Ruta Musical_**

_Por Kary_

_Prologo _

_De talentos y utopías_

****

****

_Desert Rose  
Why do you live alone  
If you are sad  
I'll make you leave this life  
Are you white, blue or bloody red  
All I can see is drowning in cold grey sand  
  
The winds of time  
You knock me to the ground  
I'm dying of thirst  
I wanna run away  
I don't know how to set me free to live  
My mind cries out feeling pain  
  
I've been roaming to find myself  
How long have I been feeling endless hurt  
Falling down, rain flows into my heart  
In the pain I'm waiting for you  
Can't go back  
No place to go back to  
Life is lost, Flowers fall  
If it's all dreams  
Now wake me up  
If it's all real  
Just kill me  
  
I'm making the wall inside my heart  
I don't wanna let my emotions get out  
It scares me to look at the world  
Don't want to find myself lost in your eyes  
I tried to drown my past in grey  
I never wanna feel more pain  
Ran away from you without saying any words  
What I don't wanna lose is love  
  
Through my eyes  
Time goes by like tears  
My emotion's losing the color of life  
Kill my heart  
Release all my pain  
I'm shouting out loud  
Insanity takes hold over me_

****

Cuando la femenina, cálida y a la vez ronca voz dejó de cantar y sus manos dejaron de tocar las cuerdas de su instrumento musical, nadie hizo un solo sonido, tal vez muy emocionados ó tal vez demasiado extasiados por la magnifica voz con la que se habían deleitado.

Ella abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados mientras estaba en su propio mundo y de pronto los aplausos estallaron.

- ¡¿Nani?!- preguntó a nadie en especial, pero si asustada cuando vio a la audiencia que había dado testimonio de su práctica.

Algunos hombres y mujeres sonrieron mientras aplaudían a la atónita y apenada muchacha, sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas que parecían como si estuvieran quemándose y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos de té. Ella tropezó en sus propias palabras cuando algunos niños comenzaron a pedirle que cantara otra canción.

- ¡Iie, Iie!- tartamudeó ella acongojadamente, abrazando a su guitarra como si a ésta pudieran salirle unas manos que alejarían a las demás personas.

- Buena voz niña- dijo una anciana acercándosele y poniendo varias monedas en el estuche negro de su guitarra que estaba tirado y abierto en el suelo.

- ¡Iie!- gritó ella parándose sin palabras y completamente roja de la pena ¿pensaban que ella estaba cantando para pedir dinero? - ¡Oh no! ¡Arigatou shimasu!-

Las personas sonrieron cuando dejaron más monedas en su estuche sin hacer caso de sus suplicas, pensando que aunque no era lo mejor, la muchacha se merecía una ayuda.

Y de repente las personas desaparecieron entre murmullos alegres dejándola completamente sola como había estado desde un principio, sentada en un banco de madera en medio de un parque frondoso con solo su voz y su guitarra.

Y ahora varias monedas de más. Cuarenta yens para ser exactos.

- Oh diablos ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?- murmuró ella pasándose una mano por la frente.

Esta era la cuarta vez en la semana que esto le pasaba… ¡¿Acaso parecía una pobre vagabunda?! ¡¿Estaba mal vestida?! ¿O tal vez muy despeinada? ¿Quizás muy flaca? No lo sabía con certeza pero algo estaba pasando que la gente había comenzado a darle dinero cuando la oían cantar.

Agitando la cabeza levemente guardó su amada guitarra azul que con los años se había aclarado visiblemente dejándola con solo un leve rastro azulino, bueno, treinta años no eran cosa de juego. Ella aun no entendía como esa guitarra estaba todavía en pie, tenía desde marcas de calcomanías viejas a calcomanías no tan viejas y muchos pero muchísimos rayones por todas partes, lo único que parecía nuevo eran las cuerdas que ella se encargaba de cambiar periódicamente.

Pero bueno eso era todo lo que ella tenía y ni pensar en pedirle a su padre una guitarra nueva.

La sola idea le traía una risa amarga.

Con un fuerte suspiro Kaoru Hayase colgó su guitarra guardada en su forro de su espalda y comenzó a caminar lejos del parque.

Con solo diecinueve años Kaoru podía considerarse una chica afortunada, tan afortunada que su vida era un completo desastre.

Había vivido toda su vida en Hiroshima: la ciudad de la paz como la habían nombrado desde su recuperación del ataque nuclear, ataque que había destrozado la ciudad hacía ya cincuenta y nueve años.

De ese terrible día hoy no quedaba más evidencia que el Genbaku Domo (Cúpula de la Bomba Atómica) y el Museo Conmemorativo de la Paz, aunque si fuera por ella lo llamaría del horror, lo había visitado una sola vez en su vida cuando estaba en sexto grado y el colegio había planeado una visita ilustrativa.

Ella no había podido dormir en dos semanas.

Tenía suerte de haber nacido cuando todo ya estaba calmado y en paz y eso, después del día de la visita, ella lo agradecía.

Kaoru había tenido una infancia bonita, con muchos juguetes y mucha ropa, mucha comida y mucha felicidad.

Hasta que su madre murió.

No es que su padre se hubiese vuelto un ogro insensible, insensible siempre había sido pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera ni que no hubiese amado a su madre.

A ella Kaoru no podía decir que la extrañaba mucho, había muerto cuando ella tenía solo siete años y los recuerdos que tenía de ella eran solo las fotos que colgaban de las paredes de su casa, si la amaba porque había sido su madre y también podría decir que la extrañaba un poco.

Si ella hubiese permanecido a su lado, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido menos difíciles para ella.

Como le había dicho una vez su abuela -"Tú padre jamás pudo ni le negó algo a tú madre"- y si eso había sido cierto tal vez ella podría haber intercedido a su favor.

Después de todo… su madre había sido artista. Y como decía su abuelo –"Podría haber sido una gran estrella sino hubiese arruinado su vida casándose tan joven"- y ella secretamente creía que su abuelo tenía razón.

Su madre había destruido sus sueños y tal vez su vida casándose con quien decía que los artistas ganaban mucho dinero por simplemente no hacer nada útil. Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo ¿acaso era inútil hacer sonreír a una persona con un acto cómico? ¿Era inútil darle a una persona la posibilidad de soñar con una melodía o una actuación?

Para nada, tal vez los artistas no podían sanar el cuerpo como un doctor pero si podían sanar el alma con una canción, tal vez no podían construir edificios y casas pero podían crear sueños e ilusiones que eran a veces más necesarios que las cosas materiales.

Su padre muchas veces no tenía razón, aunque él era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Pero aun así, con lo mucho que criticaba a los artistas y los miraba desdeñosamente, él siempre le había permitido desde pequeña aprender a amar a la música. Con el tiempo ella había aprendido a tocar piano, violín, guitarra y saxofón, esos eran instrumentos que su padre decía que valían la pena aprender a tocar e incluso había asistido a todos sus conciertos hasta que ella decidió abandonarlos a la edad de quince años, cuando comenzó a practicar en secreto la batería y el bajo.

Jamás fue muy buena en ellos. Y tampoco resaltaba mucho tocando todos los instrumentos que conocía desde siempre.

Lo único que sabía hacer era cantar, porque incluso en la escuela había sido muy poco resaltante en sus calificaciones y ahora que asistía a la Universidad y estaba en su tercer semestre de psicología no podía decirse que era muy buena.

Aunque en realidad nunca le había gustado mucho esa carrera, habría preferido estudiar Artes e incluso Periodismo sonaba bien… pero su padre siempre había querido que ella estudiara algo más importante según él, su decepción había sido tan grande cuando ella no quedó en medicina que a Kaoru no le quedó otra opción que estudiar Psicología.

Tonto corazón…

También había practicado kendo desde joven porque su padre decía que una chica siempre tenía que saber como defenderse de los idiotas que poblaban el mundo.

A su edad podía decir que sus mayores logros habían sido: darle una golpiza a un enorme bravucón el día de su graduación con un palo de escoba y hacer que un grupo de personas se reunieran a escucharla cantar.

¿Halagador verdad?

Las personas siempre le habían dicho que tenía una hermosa voz a pesar de haber tenido solo tres años de práctica en el coro del colegio y nada más, ella sabía que cantaba más afinado que muchos pero no pensaba que era gran cosa, simplemente era lo que amaba hacer y si fuera por ella se habría dedicado a eso hacía ya tiempo.

Era uno de sus mayores sueños, pero también era un sueño imposible ¿Quién se fijaría en la voz de una simple muchacha de Hiroshima? Según su padre nadie y ella tenía que darle cierto crédito a eso. Solo algunos turistas se agolpaban a escucharla junto a los rebeldes y bohemios en un viejo bar que estaba casi abandonado en las cercanías del barrio Onomishi.

Que su padre se enterara de eso y ella estaba condenada a no salir de su habitación hasta cumplir los noventa años; Onomishi era un lugar que las personas solían comparar con Roppongi en Tokio, porque era uno de los peores lugares de Hiroshima y era conocido por tener en una de sus avenidas una serie de locales de diversión nocturna y "prostitución" muy concurridos por turistas, claro que ella nunca había ido a uno de esos lugares… pero su padre jamás lo comprendería.

Varias imágenes llamaron su atención y Kaoru se dio cuenta que había estado caminando por la acera ya muy lejos del parque, observó su reflejo en el vidrio de la tienda de electrodomésticos que tenía varios televisores dando alguna información que se veía ruidosa pero que ella no podía oír.

Tampoco era una belleza de mujer, sus senos no eran tan grandes como ella quisiera y últimamente estaba dándose cuenta que sus caderas estaban ensanchándose más de lo normal ¿muchas frituras? Siempre había tenido un cuerpo delgado por la práctica y el ejercicio pero no resaltaba porque no era muy alta, tenía el cabello negro, largo y lacio amarrado en una cola exactamente como lo había tenido su madre y los ojos azules brillantes también como los de ella, en realidad de su padre solo tenía… ¿Cómo decía él? El mismo carácter y la misma fuerza de voluntad que podía usar para conquistar al mundo si quisiera. Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo porque su padre podía llegar a ser muy inflexible si creía tener la razón.

Su cutis ni muy oscuro ni muy pálido siempre había sido perfecto para su sanidad mental y podía decir que estaba en parte orgullosa de su aspecto físico.

Aunque a veces atraía a demasiados idiotas tras ella, como aquel muchacho llamado Chi… ¿o sería Chou? Bueno… en fin el tipo había pasado varias semanas tras ella antes de saber bien quien era, pobre estúpido porque cua-

- ¡Kaoru-chan! ¡Kaoru!- gritó una voz a sus espaldas y ella se volteó para encontrarse con un par de grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

- ¡Misao!- dijo alegremente viendo a la muchacha.

- ¡Te he estado llamando toda la tarde! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- preguntó la muchacha.

- En el parque – dijo Kaoru encogiéndose de hombros – Y dejé mi celular olvidado en casa-

- Oh bueno no importa- dijo Misao agitando la cabeza, luego vio hacia la vidriera y sus ojos se agrandaron. Aquí venía la Misao hiperactiva - ¡Tienes que ver esto Kaoru!-

- ¿Ver que?- preguntó ella pero Misao ya la estaba jalando al interior de la tienda.

Misao Makimachi siempre había sido una muchacha muy bajita para su edad, cuando era pequeña los niños solían molestarla diciendo que era uno más de ellos y ahora a sus diecinueve años no podía decir que había mucha diferencia de aquellos días. Tenía el cabello sumamente largo y azabache que desde siempre había llevado amarrado en una larga y libre trenza, sus ojos eran verdes y grandes y siempre brillantes. A Misao podía vérsele prácticamente en cinco lugares a la vez porque siempre estaba moviéndose de un lado para otro y hablando con todo el mundo. Su hermano solía compararla con el conejito de _Energizer_ y Kaoru secretamente estaba de acuerdo.

Kaoru y Misao habían estado juntas desde el primer día en el maternal, cuando apenas hablaban y estaban comenzando a salirles los dientes; asistieron juntas al preescolar donde Misao peleaba con todos los niños y Kaoru era la que siempre tenía que salir al final en su defensa; realizaron toda la primaria y la secundaria en la escuela privada "Amaki Amano" y Kaoru solo podía acordarse de tres peleas importantes con ella y siendo sincera apenas recordaba las razones.

Sus caminos simplemente se habían separado al comenzar la universidad, pero eso era relativo porque Misao pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa como Kaoru en la suya y es que ellas no podían pasar mucho tiempo separadas porque cuando Kaoru quería llorar Misao estaba al instante reconfortándola con una sonrisa y cuando Misao quería golpear a alguien Kaoru estaba allí para ayudarla y luego calmarla. Siempre era divertido estar con Misao y jamás terminaban los temas de conversación entre ellas.

- ¡Misao deja de jalarme!- exclamó Kaoru tratando de liberarse del agarre de su mejor amiga en su suéter azul marino.

- ¡Calla y escucha!- dijo Misao señalando uno de los televisores de la tienda que estaba prendido, allí la presentadora de las noticias del mediodía, una mujer de cabello corto y castaño y de tal vez unos treinta años, estaba entrevistando a otra mujer muy hermosa y elegante que tenía el cabello lacio y largo de un color tan negro que se le veían reflejos azules, su piel era pálida y sus ojos almendrados. Kaoru podía recordar haberla visto hacía tiempo en alguna telenovela y programas especiales.

_-"Nos alegra oír que después de tanto tiempo fuera de la pantalla usted ha decidido regresar para formar parte de un proyecto tan ambicioso como lo es éste"- _dijo la presentadora y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que ya tenían tiempo hablando y de que por más que quisiera y se rompiera la cabeza no recordaría el nombre de la otra mujer.

_-"Así es"-_ dijo la mujer moviendo levemente la cabeza y provocando que su cabello negro y largo se moviera sensualmente _–"Hace ya casi cinco años que había abandonado este medio, pero cuando Himura-san me llamó y me habló de este proyecto no pude evitar emocionarme. Después de todo simplemente voy a participar de una forma externa, los verdaderos protagonistas son otros"-_

_-"Si es verdad"- _dijo la entrevistadora cuando la cámara la enfocó _–"Bueno además de usted, este enorme proyecto contará con diferentes talentos nacionales que estoy segura que serán justos en todo lo que decidan. Y ahora está es la invitación oficial que ha hecho la compañía de Japan Mitsurugi Corporation NHK para todos los jóvenes mayores de dieciséis años"- _la mujer agarró un papel amarillo y comenzó a leer con una voz tan chillona y entusiasmada que Kaoru quiso taparse los oídos_ –"Si tienes talento, voz y espíritu, te esperamos este veintiséis de Agosto en Tokio para el primer Casting que elegirá a la próxima estrella del Japón. Si crees que puedes ser elegido asiste a nuestro canal desde las primeras horas de la mañana ya que será el único día en que se realizaran las audiciones para ingresar a la próxima etapa"- _

- ¡¿Oíste Kaoru?! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- gritó Misao agitándola alegremente aunque algo brusco para el gusto de la pelinegra.

- ¡Oh por Kami-sama Misao! ¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Kaoru algo confundida.

- ¡Por Kami-sama que eres lenta Kaoru!- dijo Misao volteando los ojos.

Kaoru iba a alegar que ella no era ninguna lenta sino que Misao hablaba muy rápido pero un ruido la interrumpió.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo señoritas?- dijo una empleada con una sonrisa muy falsa y los ojos muy abiertos, indicando claramente que si no querían comprar nada mejor se fuesen.

- ¡Iie, Arigatou y Gomen nasai!- dijo Kaoru apenada agarrando a su amiga de una mano y corriendo lejos de la tienda.

-------------

Kaoru reafirmó su guitarra sobre su espalda cuando caminó junto a su mejor amiga por las calles que conocía mejor que nadie, esquivando a las personas que en ese momento volvían del almuerzo al trabajo una vez más.

- Estas completamente loca- dijo Kaoru mirando a su amiga incrédulamente.

- ¿Por qué? Es algo completamente lógico Kaoru y sencillo también ¡Es nuestra gran oportunidad!- dijo Misao seriamente, luego comenzó a hablar mientras contaba con los dedos- Primero: la audición es en dos días, podemos tomar el Shinkasen hasta Tokio mañana por la tarde para no llegar ni muy pronto ni a última hora, además las clases no comienzan hasta la próxima semana. Segundo: nos hospedamos en un hotel ó ponemos una carpa frente al lugar donde será la audición. Tercero: Hacemos la audición. Cuarto: ganamos la audición. Quinto: ¡Comenzamos el camino a la fama!- dijo Misao comenzando a saltar a su alrededor.

- Misao cálmate- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha – No has contado con varias cosas: Primero: ¿Con que dinero piensas que vamos a viajar a Tokio y a hospedarnos en algún hotel?- cuando Misao trató de decir algo Kaoru le tapó la boca- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Eso no es tan importante, pero dime ¿Crees que otou-san me dirá 'si Kaoru-chan, puedes ir a un lugar desconocido a buscar tu fama y seguir tú sueño, oh y llévate mi tarjeta de crédito por favor'?- dijo Kaoru muy sarcásticamente imitando una voz grave y gruesa como la de su padre, luego agitó las manos en el aire - ¡Claro que no Misao, en lo que le diga que quiero ir a Tokio no me dejará continuar y con dos palabras dará por terminada la conversación! Sabes como es él-

- Pero Kaoru es tú sueño- dijo Misao desconsoladamente con los ojos brillantes - ¡Es nuestro sueño desde siempre!-

Era verdad, desde siempre ambas habían soñado ser escuchadas cuando cantaban porque les gustaba transmitir sus sentimientos al cantar y una oportunidad como esta no se presentaba todos los días. Misao también cantaba aunque su tono era muy distinto al suyo. El tono de Misao era suave y angelical y Kaoru siempre pensó que podría pasar toda su vida escuchando cantar a su mejor amiga, sobretodo cuando se sentía triste o molesta. Según su humilde opinión Misao tenía la mejor voz que ella había escuchado.

- Lo sé Misao- dijo Kaoru tristemente comenzando a caminar de nuevo, la muchacha la siguió – Pero piensa también en tú hermano, primero te encierra en el baño y cambia todas las cerraduras de tú casa antes de dejarte ir-

- ¡No me importa lo que diga ese idiota! ¡Yo soy responsable de mis actos y además estoy segura que Okaa-san me dará su bendición si quiero ir!- dijo enérgicamente Misao.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, así su madre le diera el permiso si su hermano decía que ella no iría… Misao simplemente no iría. Siempre había sido así.

- ¡Vamos Kaoru! ¡Habla con tú padre!- dijo Misao abriendo los brazos al cielo – Es tú sueño desde siempre y nunca se presentará otra oportunidad, ningún productor de nada vendrá a buscar talento aquí y recuerda el dicho: "Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña". Nosotras somos Mahoma y la montaña es la oportunidad de fama que nos están ofreciendo en Tokio-

Kaoru la vio fijamente pensando dos cosas: una: que Misao había dicho el refrán al revés y dos: que por primera vez en el día su amiga estaba diciendo algo cierto y completamente lógico.

- Pero Misao- alegó Kaoru débilmente - ¿Sabes cuantas personas como tú y yo cantan y tienen el mismo sueño? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas se presentaran para la audición? ¿Qué te hace pensar en que vamos a quedar seleccionadas? ¡Deben haber miles de personas más talentosas que nosotras!-

- ¡Que pesimismo Kaoru!- dijo Misao frunciendo el ceño - ¡Obviamente que vamos a quedar seleccionadas! ¡Tu y yo somos las mejores!-

- Misao, ni siquiera sabemos cuales son las reglas ni nada- dijo Kaoru cuando ambas se pararon frente a la casa de Misao.

Era una casa bonita como las de muñecas, estaba hecha de ladrillos opacos que le daban siempre un aspecto rural y tenía dos pisos, había un pequeño jardín lleno de flores detrás de unas rejas cortas y negras que llevaban a un caminito de piedras hasta la puerta de roble de la casa.

Misao abrió las rejas que iban a su casa – Vamos a hacer esto- dijo aclarando las voz- Pedimos permiso (el cual vamos a obtener porque a nuestras familias les importa nuestra felicidad más que nada), pedimos dinero y mañana tomamos el tren del mediodía directo a Tokio y de allí ¡Un paso al éxito!-

Kaoru lo consideró varios minutos y luego le sonrió a su amiga - De acuerdo Misao, yo te llamo más tarde-

Misao le guiño un ojo y caminó hasta su casa.

Quizás Misao tenía razón y por primera vez ella tenía que seguir sus propios deseos y no los de los demás, especialmente los deseos de su padre.

Kaoru siguió su camino hasta su casa que estaba a solo cinco casas de la de Misao. Su casa siempre había sido más fría que la de su amiga, tal vez porque su padre no era el mejor decorador, tal vez porque su madre ya estaba muerta y porque a ella en realidad le daba mucho fastidio ponerse a redecorar años de apatía. Las escaleras que llevaban hasta la puerta principal eran de piedra fría y su casa tenía un color verde olivo, habían varías plantas en sus macetas y algunas flores coloridas se asomaban entre el verde de las hojas.

- ¡Tadaima!- anunció Kaoru cuando entró a su casa y vio los zapatos de su padre pulcramente acomodados, colocó en el Guenken sus zapatos _Adidas_ azules y esperó el saludó de su padre - ¿Otou-san?- preguntó ella entrando a la cocina y dejando su guitarra a un lado del suelo.

Su casa era grande, tenía tres pisos y cinco habitaciones bastante grandes de las cuales tres eran dormitorios, una era el despacho de su padre y la otra era el salón de computación que cuando había sido pequeña lo había usado como salón de juegos. Había tres baños, dos salas, una cocina y un comedor. La casa era idéntica a su padre, perfecta y sin ningún error, todo estaba en su sitio y acomodado. Las paredes eran casi todas blancas y solo en la sala y el comedor había shojis antiguos y hermosos.

- Okaeri nasai- saludó su padre que estaba tomando un jugo verde y extraño en la cocina. Allí estaba el hombre que la había criado prácticamente sólo, que le había dado todo y que también le había quitado mucho. Tenía el cabello negro con algunas canas que sin éxito lograba ocultar, algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro y sus pequeños ojos dorados resaltaban en cualquier lugar, no solo por su color sino por la inteligencia y astucia que reflejaban. Era bastante alto, lo que daba a entender que entonces su madre había sido una persona de baja estatura, pero también era un hombre delgado y poco fornido con el rostro alargado y tal vez un poco demacrado, sus rasgos muy finos eran ligeramente parecidos a los suyos propios.

El Capitán Hajime Hayase reflejaba una fría calma y un ingenio único por los cuatro lados.

Un enorme perro lanudo paso al lado del padre de Kaoru trotando directamente hacia ella, con un fuerte ladrido la saludó.

- Hola para ti también Notaro- dijo Kaoru inclinándose hasta el animal y acariciándole las dos orejas lanudas.

- ¿Dónde habías estado?- preguntó su padre mirándola.

- En el parque y luego estuve con Misao un rato- contestó la muchacha sin dejar de acariciar y de hacerle mimos al perro.

- ¿Ya almorzaste?- preguntó él.

- Iie- respondió ella.

- Me lo imaginé – dijo con una nota de sarcasmo - Entonces siéntate- él apuntó la mesa en el comedor que estaba cerca de la cocina.

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero primero fue a lavarse las manos al baño. Almorzó sola lo que su padre le había servido, con Notaro a un lado velándola.

Su padre era militar y actualmente ocupaba el rango de Capitán de la Policía Militar Japonesa, a lo largo de su carrera sus superiores habían querido ascenderlo de grado pero él nunca había querido, a pesar de eso tenía más medallas y reconocimientos especiales que muchos de sus superiores y era conocido en toda Hiroshima como el Lobo de Mibu.

El porque su padre siempre rechazaba los ascensos era casi un misterio para Kaoru, pero ella tenía la impresión de que lo hacía porque no quería dejar de ser la figura que podía llenar de pánico a cada uno de los cadetes, policías y soldados que conformaban la Policía Militar de Hiroshima y tal vez… la de todo el Japón.

Kaoru observó su comida: un combo doble de MC Donalds con papas extra grandes y coca-cola mediana.

Bueno no estaba mal.

Cuando el reloj de las sala dio las tres de la tarde Kaoru se decidió. Era cierto lo que decía Misao, ella tenía que cumplir su sueño. Así de fácil.

Su sueño no era ser una psicóloga que terminaría trabajando en una oficina en el centro de la ciudad, escuchando los traumas de sus pacientes y dándoles consejos cuando ella no podía aconsejarse a si misma. Su sueño no era crear nuevas teorías sobre el comportamiento humano ó asistir a convenciones sobre la relación de las hormonas con las psicosis.

No.

Su sueño era cantar frente a miles de personas y escuchar como harían eco de sus canciones, su sueño era poder elevar tan alto su voz que todos la escucharían y recibirían su mensaje. Eso era lo que ella quería y su padre tenía que entenderlo por la simple razón de que la amaba.

- Bueno Notaro, deséame suerte- le pidió ella al perro cuando estaba frente a la puerta de donde estaba su padre, Notaro la miró sin comprender lo que decía y Kaoru lo acarició antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Otou-san?- preguntó ella suavemente cuando asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Si?- preguntó él sentado en su escritorio sin mirarla ya que estaba leyendo algunos papeles, seguramente alguno que otro caso de la policía.

- Quería decirte algo- dijo Kaoru entrando por completo a la habitación, el fuerte olor a cigarrillo inundó su nariz pero no la mareó como a cualquier otra persona normal, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a oler nicotina en vez de oxigeno cuando estaba en la oficina de su padre, por eso casi nunca entraba allí y porque tenía la impresión de que con solo respirar muy fuerte podía romper los cuadros de los diplomas y tirar las medallas de reconocimientos que estaban colgadas en las paredes o tal vez las espadas caerían de sus puestos. Cuando su padre no se volteó a verla ella carraspeó suavemente para llamar su atención y alejar sus nervios.

- ¿Si Kaoru-chan?- preguntó Hajime en una voz complaciente, dirigiendo sus dorados ojos a ella.

- Pues… es importante para mí así que espero que me escuches- dijo Kaoru tímidamente pero sin evitar su mirada, ella tenía confianza en lo que hacía y eso tenía que demostrárselo a su padre, si titubeaba o demostraba poca convicción no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de hacer nada, eso ella lo sabía de antemano.

- Te oigo Kaoru-chan- dijo su padre apartando los papeles y viéndola.

- Bueno- ella tomo aliento y sin cerrar los ojos, en un tono alto y seguro, habló – Harán un casting en Tokio para elegir a un nuevo cantante y yo voy a ir-

El silencio abarcó la habitación por varios momentos.

Parecía que no había pensado mucho la forma en que le diría las cosas ¿no?

- ¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Hajime cuando la información llegó a su cerebro ¿Qué su hija que? ¿Qué su pequeña niña iba a hacer que?

- De eso- dijo Kaoru apretando su sostenimiento en su suéter pero tomando una confianza súbita – De que quiero ir a Tokio y seguir… pues… mi sueño- dijo suavemente.

Los ojos de su padre se estrecharon peligrosamente y Kaoru supo la respuesta inmediatamente.

- De ninguna manera Kaoru Hayase- dijo él en una voz firme y rígida, pero Kaoru no retrocedió, ella no le tenía miedo y eso él lo sabía - Tú no vas a arruinar tú vida yendo a un lugar desconocido en busca de una estupidez tan grande como ser cantante-

- ¡Otou-san no es una tontería! ¡Es lo que quiero!- dijo ella firmemente.

- Kaoru- dijo Hajime viéndola fijamente – Eres mi hija y eres inteligente, te he criado para ser una triunfadora y no para hacer estupideces por ahí, te he enseñado a pensar con la cabeza, fríamente, no a seguir impulsos tontos e infantiles –

- También me has enseñado que si no creo en lo que pienso entonces no soy nadie – dijo Kaoru firmemente, su padre la analizó y Kaoru supo que estaba ganando puntos – También me enseñaste que si quiero algo tengo que luchar contra todo para lograrlo porque sólo nunca llegará, bueno, te digo que quiero luchar por lo que pienso y lo que quiero-

Hajime la miró ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, su hija no era tonta, era muy inteligente y lo completamente autosuficiente y fuerte para lograr cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que arruinara su vida en un tonto sueño que no la llevaría a nada.

- ¿Crees que la vida de esas personas es fácil? ¿Crees que todos han llegado allí por solo su talento?- preguntó su padre fríamente – Tú no tienes idea de lo podrido que es ese mundo, no te imaginas las cosas que hacen algunas personas para lograr la fama-

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Si existe el talento!-

- ¡Yo no estoy diciendo que el talento no existe Kaoru!- dijo Hajime alzando la voz pero sin llegar a gritar - Estoy diciendo que nadie es famoso por solo cantar bonito, o por ser simplemente simpático, se hace falta mucho más que eso ¿Crees que voy a dejar que mi propia hija entre en ese mundo tan falso y corrupto?-

- Otou-san… onegai- dijo Kaoru suavemente pero sin dejar de verlo. Era su decisión y lo haría.

- Iie- dijo él firmemente.

- Lo voy a hacer de todas formas, quieras o no, es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella- dijo Kaoru rebeldemente y su padre la miró de tal manera que Kaoru sintió como el clima de la habitación de repente bajo varios grados.

- Dime algo Kaoru-chan – dijo Hajime en un falso tono de compresión e interés- ¿Cuándo es esa… esa audición tuya?-

- En dos días- respondió Kaoru alzando una ceja… él se traía algo entre manos.

- Interesante- dijo lentamente Hajime, sonriendo fríamente y estirándose en su cómoda silla – Pero respóndeme otra cosa Kaoru-chan ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó él mirando fijamente a su única hija, una sonrisa desdeñosa y fría agraciando sus finos labios, sabiendo perfectamente que tenía la pelea ganada. Kaoru podría gritar y llorar todo lo que quisiera, podría destruir la casa si se le diera la gana, pero él ya había ganado esta pelea.

Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon ligeramente y perdió momentáneamente el autocontrol que había mantenido en toda la conversación, él había dado en el punto – En una semana cumplo veinte- dijo recuperándose rápidamente porque no podía darle señales de debilidad, ella sabía que él podía leerla como un libro abierto.

- Bueno… lástima que la audición no es en una semana ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo aun más ampliamente mientras prendía un cigarro.

- ¡Papá!- exclamó Kaoru sintiendo la derrota caer sobre sus hombros.

- Lo siento Kaoru-chan pero siendo tú todavía menor de edad por lo que queda de semana, sigues estando bajo mi tutela y mis leyes- dijo Hajime abandonando la sonrisa fría cuando soltó una bocanada de humo en la habitación – Y como ya te lo dije chibi, no dejaré que arruines tú vida con una tontería como esa-

- ¡Pero es lo que quiero hacer!- gritó Kaoru molesta, su padre estaba abusando del poder que tenía sobre ella -¡Déjame estrellarme! ¡Déjame experimentar las cosas por mi misma! ¡Si fallo te prometo que volveré y me graduaré en psicología o en cualquier otra carrera que tú quieras!-

- No Kaoru, y esa es mi última palabra- dijo su padre viéndola fijamente dando el tema por terminado – Ahora sube a tu habitación y has algo útil como estudiar, yo también tengo cosas que hacer-

Ese era el fin de la conversación y ella lo sabía. Kaoru se dio media vuelta y como muchas otras veces hizo lo que hacía cuando no conseguía algo que quería: abrió la puerta y la azotó contra su marco al cerrarla tan fuertemente que dos de los cuadros dentro de la oficina cayeron y se estrellaron en el piso con un fuerte estallido.

Kaoru subió hasta su habitación como había dicho su padre pero no se puso a estudiar, cerrando la puerta con llave contempló su habitación. Podía decirse que era lo único alegre de la casa, tenía las paredes pintadas de azul, morado y anaranjado, diferentes afiches de artistas estaban pegados del techo y las paredes así como muchas fotos de ella con Misao y sus amigos, con su padre, con sus primos, con sus abuelos, con sus tíos, también había fotos de ella de bebé, de niña y de adolescente. La cama era grande y estaba pegada a la ventana, tenía varios peluches sobre la colcha y distintos cds regados, el closet estaba empotrado en la pared y cerca de el estaba un tocador dorado con un espejo enorme y muchos estantes llenos de libros, a pesar de todo eso la habitación estaba ordenada.

Kaoru abrió su armario, éste estaba abarrotado de todo tipo de ropa que iba desde kimonos tradicionales a chaquetas de cuero. Ella se esforzó por alcanzar algo en uno de los estantes dentro del closet y jalando una tira terminó tirando un bolso de mano y muchos otros, ella no hizo caso de las carteras regadas en el suelo.

El bolso era blanco con flores anaranjadas y tirantes del mismo color, Kaoru abrió todas sus otras gavetas hasta que lo único que quedaba cerrado en su cuarto era la puerta. Después de guardar tres cambios de ropa interior, tres camisas, dos blue jeans, dos pijamas, un peine, varias colitas y su cepillo de dientes, Kaoru agarró su alcancía en forma de la gata _Luna_ de la serie de _Sailor Moon_ y tirándola al suelo la rompió en muchos pedazos, revelando así todos sus ahorros de… tres semanas.

Bueno había sido el cumpleaños de su padre y ella había gastado todo lo que tenía ahorrado en su regalo que había sido un perfume para hombres de _Hugo Boss_.

Sin contar el dinero lo guardó todo en su cartera y tiró las monedas en el bolso, buscó en varios libros y encontró algunos billetes que también guardó, luego metió el cargador de su celular y una pila extra… aunque no sabía bien donde estaba el aparato.

Observó su habitación para estar segura si quedaba algo más que necesitaría… todo lo necesitaría pero por lo menos ya tenía lo más importante en su pequeño bolso.

Kami-sama… estaba cometiendo una locura.

Agarró el bolso y bajo las escaleras sin preocuparse en no hacer ruido, su padre estaría demasiado molesto y absorto en sus cosas y no saldría de su estudio por nada hasta entrada la noche.

Notaro comenzó a seguirla cuando ella buscó su guitarra en la cocina y encontró su celular que estaba encima del microondas, se encontraba algo incomoda con el bolso de un brazo y la guitarra colgada de su espalda pero no importaba, se sentó en el escalón a un lado del Guenken y poniéndose los zapatos le habló a su perro.

- Notaro, me iré por unos días ó tal vez por un tiempo más largo así que vas a tener que cuidar de Otou-san – dijo ella suavemente acariciando con una mano las orejas del perro – Pero volveré así que pórtate bien- ella le puso un beso en el hocico y se paró, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella vestida en unos blue jeans, una camisa rosada con líneas blancas y sus zapatos de goma azules.

Notaro dio un suave quejido de tristeza, sabía que no volvería a ver a su muchacha humana por un muy largo tiempo…

* * *

-El Guenken es un pequeño vestíbulo a la entrada de las casas Japonesas donde se dejan los zapatos. Esto se hace para que la suciedad no entre a la casa, ya que los hogares son considerados como lugares sagrados en donde viven diferentes dioses protectores y como una forma de respeto se deben dejar los zapatos en la entrada, una vez dentro se puede andar descalzo, en medias o con pantuflas.

- En Japón la mayoría de edad se cumple a los veinte años a diferencia que en la mayoría de los países en occidente que es a los dieciocho.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

¡Ohayou minna-san! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi y ahora vuelvo con una idea nueva y que salió prácticamente de la nada. En realidad tenía planeado publicar otra historia primero pero esta es más ligera y más divertida y pienso que puedo relajarme escribiéndola mientras me frustro con la otra :P

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que esta es una historia que esta situada completamente en un Universo Alterno, es decir nada de reencarnaciones ni cosas por el estilo.

Por cierto todo lo que dije sobre el barrio Roppongi es cierto, ese lugar existe y es como lo describo, allí es donde todos los turistas suelen ir pero los japoneses tienen una mala visión de el.

La canción que canta Kaoru al comienzo se llama _Art__ Of Life_ y es de ese maravilloso grupo japonés X-Japan. A lo largo de la historia pondré diferentes canciones y en diferentes idiomas, díganme si quieren que les ponga la traducción al final, aquí en las notas de la autora.

Y ahora si me dejan mensajitos dándome su opinión, diciéndome sus dudas y ofreciéndome sus comentarios seré muy feliz y sabré como seguir.

Kary

Ja ne


	2. Capitulo I: Cuarenta mil cuatrocientos ...

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Rurouni Kenshin ni a ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei.

* * *

****

**_Ruta Musical_**

_Por Kary_

Capitulo I

_Cuarenta mil cuatrocientos cuarenta yens_

****

Kaoru Hayase caminó tiesamente desde su casa hasta la casa de su mejor amiga sintiéndose extrañamente audaz, jamás había hecho algo parecido y esperaba con todo su corazón que no terminara dando media vuelta para volver a su casa completamente arrepentida. Por eso caminó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de repente que ni traía los zapatos más cómodos que tenía y que tampoco había metido su shampoo en el bolso.

Si solo volvía por dos segundos a casa… no podía pasar nada malo ¿o si?

- No- se dijo Kaoru seriamente y apresurando el paso, si volvía en éste instante no saldría de su casa nuevamente, ella lo sabía.

Kaoru abrió calladamente las rejas que llevaban a la casa de Misao, caminó suavemente viendo las flores de diferentes colores que estaban plantadas a los costados y siguió el camino de piedras hasta la puerta de roble. Soltó un fuerte suspiro cerrando los ojos y levantó su dedo para tocar el timbre, cuando oyó un fuerte golpe.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó asustada viendo hacía atrás. ¿Seria la culpa que estaba comenzando a ponerla paranoica?

Se asomó por un costado de la casa, aquélla que iba hacia el patio trasero y tambaleándose levemente por el peso de su bolso y su guitarra observó como los arbustos se movían bruscamente. Kaoru retrocedió para comenzar a gritarle al hermano de Misao que la ayudara cuando una voz conocida se dejo oír en toda su expresión.

- ¡¡Itai!!-

- ¿Misao?- preguntó Kaoru dejando su bolso a un costado, mientras su mejor amiga intentaba pararse de los arbustos que parecían tratar de tragársela.

- ¡Ayúdame Kaoru!- suplicó lamentablemente una Misao llena de hojas y arañazos. Parecía como si Misao hubiese caído del techo o del segundo piso, lo cual era completamente ridículo.

- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- preguntó Kaoru agarrándola por las manos para ayudarla a pararse.

- ¡Me caí del segundo piso!- exclamó Misao exaltada cuando por fin logró ponerse en pie y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa llena de tierra y hojas. Kaoru la miró incrédula ¡¿En verdad se había caído del segundo piso?! Ella iba a preguntarle por que había hecho esa estupidez pero Misao comenzó a hablar- ¡Por que él me encerró!-

- ¿Quién te encerró?- preguntó Kaoru frunciendo el ceño cuando Misao se agachó buscando algo.

- ¡El idiota descerebrado que dice ser mi hermano!- gritó Misao dejando de buscar lo que sea que había estado buscando. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el enojo, su cabello estaba hecho un enredo lleno de hojas y ramitas y los brazos los tenía repletos de cortadas leves y arañazos.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kaoru quitándole unas hojas secas del cabello con un gesto cariñoso.

- Entré a mi casa luego de despedirme de ti ¿verdad?- Kaoru asintió despreocupadamente y siguió quitándole las ramitas del pelo, Misao siguió hablando casi histéricamente – Luego llamé a Okaa-san y decididamente le dije 'Okaa-san ¡Harán un casting en Tokio para elegir a un nuevo cantante y yo voy a ir!' Simple ¿verdad?- Kaoru asintió nuevamente entendiendo ahora el porque era que ella le había dicho lo mismo a su padre. Definitivamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Misao.

- Y Okaa-san me dijo '¡Oh Misao-chan! Eso es maravilloso, me alegro que por fin hayas decidido tomar un nuevo rumbo ¡corre ha hacer tú equipaje!'- dijo Misao agitando sus manos en el aire – Y yo corrí a mi habitación, guardé todo lo que yo quería en mi maletín rojo ¿sabes? Ese que tiene las rueditas blancas con estrellas azules pintadas, bueno después de eso baje a comer un bocadillo y llegó el idiota… el muy, muy idiota mental y me dijo '¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo jovencita?!' Y yo le dije 'Estoy comiendo pan con mermelada de cereza' y él dijo '¡Me refiero a esas maletas tonta!' y yo le dije '¡No me digas ton…!-

- ¡Misao al punto, que ya me estas mareando!- exclamó Kaoru llevándose una mano a la cabeza bastante confundida.

- Bueno- Misao frunció el ceño desalentada -¡El echo es que me dijo que no iría a ningún lugar y cuando le dije a mi mamá ¿sabes lo que dijo?! ¡¿Sabes lo que dijo?!- gritó ella con una mirada histérica.

- ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Kaoru sabiendo exactamente lo que había dicho la madre de Misao, no porque lo había escuchado sino porque formaba parte de las respuestas que le daba a su hija cuando ella y su hermano discutían, siempre eran las mismas respuestas desde que Kaoru tenía razón de ser.

- Dijo '¡Oh Misao-chan si tú hermano dice que no, es por algo! Es verdad ¿y si te pasa algo? ¿y si te pierdes? Hija será mejor que te quedes aquí.' ¡¿Puedes creerlo Kaoru?! ¡¡¿Puedes creerlo?!!- gritó la muchacha de ojos verdes pateando el suelo molestamente.

- No Misao, no puedo creerlo- dijo Kaoru suspirando tristemente y cerrando los ojos - ¿Y que pasó luego?-

- Bueno le dije al idiota sin cerebro que me iría igual, así que corrí a mi habitación, terminé de guardar lo que quería guardar y fui al baño a buscar mi cepillo de dientes ¡¿Y sabes lo que hizo él?! ¡¡Me encerró en el baño!! ¡En el baño Kaoru!- gritó Misao exaltada y Kaoru pensó irónicamente que ya lo había predicho - ¡Y dijo que no me dejaría salir hasta que se acabaran las audiciones! ¡El cretino tenia pensado dejarme encerrada en un baño por tres días! ¡¡Tres días!! Así que me tiré por la ventana- explicó Misao señalando la pequeña ventana que estaba en la parte superior de la casa, seguramente la ventana que pertenecía al baño donde había estado encerrada Misao, ella tenía suerte de ser pequeña y menuda porque de otra forma ahora estaría siendo rescatada por los bomberos al no poder moverse.

- Eso fue tonto Misao- dijo Kaoru frunciendo el ceño – Pudiste haberte lastimado y dime ¿Trajiste tú inhalador?-

Misao negó con la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros- Ya que, estoy bien, pero tendré que comprar otro. Lo malo es que tendremos que irnos ahora y que no tengo mi ropa, por suerte había metido el dinero en mis bolsillos porque sabía que se me quedaría si lo ponía en otro lado- Misao se inclinó buscando algo en los arbustos y a Kaoru le costó un poco más entender lo que decía – Okaa-san me dijo que me iba a dar dinero pero ahora dudo mucho que lo haga ¡Oh aquí esta!-

Sacó de las garras de los arbustos un viejo sombrero (su favorito de hecho) que era de tela y pequeño, parecido a los que las personas llevaban en la playa y era muy colorido, consistía en líneas verticales mezcladas de colores negro, blanco, anaranjado, rosa, beish y marrón. Se lo puso alegremente en su cabeza y luego de un momento encontró también entre las viejas ramas su cepillo de dientes que estaba lleno de tierra, con algunas ramitas incrustadas y sin varias cerdas.

- Oh bueno tendré que comprar otro- dijo Misao tirando el cepillo dental – Por cierto que haces aquí, tenía pensado ir a tú casa antes de saltar -

Kaoru iba contarle lo sucedido en su casa a Misao pero una fuerte voz que traspasó las paredes y movió hasta a las hojas de los árboles llegó a ellas dos.

- ¡Estúpida comadreja! ¡¿Por qué demonios dejaste de gritar ahora?! ¡Ofukuro piensa que te dio un ataque de asma! ¡Y no creas que porque estés callada voy a abrir la puerta! ¡Tú estúpido truco del silencio nunca ha funcionado!-

Sanosuke Sagara era el hermano mayor de Misao, desde siempre había sido un bravucón y un vago que había estudiado en la universidad solo porque su madre lo había obligado, después de intentar tres carreras fallidas había logrado graduarse en Ingeniería de Telecomunicaciones y para sorpresa de todos había sido uno de los mejores de su promoción. Con una mala actitud y una soltería aguda, a los 29 años Sanosuke Sagara era un completo inútil que aun vivía en la casa de su madre.

Aún así él siempre había estado cuando ella lo necesitaba, Sanosuke podía ser muy molesto y enfermo-celoso-proteccionista pero Kaoru podía decir que tanto ella como Misao jamás habían tenido que gritar más de dos veces para que él llegara en su ayuda.

Él era una especie torcida de hermano mayor para Kaoru que siempre había sido hija única. Aunque no podía negar que él solía ser a veces muy, muy molesto.

- ¡Ese imbe-!- Misao no terminó de gritar porque Kaoru le tapó la boca con la mano rápidamente.

- Shhh, no hagas ruido Misao- dijo en un susurro soltando a su amiga – Es mejor irnos de una vez, antes que Sanosuke se de cuenta que no estas-

Misao asintió con la cabeza, segura de que su voz no sería silenciosa si abría la boca. Kaoru recogió su bolso blanco y anaranjado del suelo y ambas muchachas se escabulleron entre las sombras inexistentes del patio principal, oyendo a sus espaldas los gritos malhumorados de un Sanosuke bastante irritado.

-------------

- ¡Primero tenemos que ver cuanto dinero tenemos!- gritó Kaoru tratando de que su voz se oyera sobre el ruido de los cientos de pasos de las personas que caminaban apresuradamente y los silbidos electrónicos del Shinkasen anunciando su salida de la estación.

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Misao frunciendo el ceño pero Kaoru negó con la cabeza, no dispuesta a seguir forzando su voz inútilmente.

Algunos minutos después el ruido se disipó cuando el tren bala comenzó a verse como un lejano punto en la distancia y las personas que despedían a sus familiares comenzaron a retirarse.

- De acuerdo, ahora veamos cuanto dinero tenemos- dijo Kaoru abriendo su bolso. Ella y Misao habían llegado a la estación de JR lines hacía pocos momentos, pero había habido tanta gente que no habían podido hacer nada, ni siquiera ver los precios de los boletos. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de hierro forjado de la estación, viendo la hora en el gran reloj que estaba en la pared.

- Conté lo mío en casa- dijo Misao sacando el dinero de los bolsillos de su pantalón verde que combinaba con la camisa blanca y verde que llevaba puesta, los billetes estaban todos doblados y desordenados y algunas monedas se resbalaron de sus manos, ella se apresuró a recogerlas – Tengo diecinueve mil ciento treinta yens- dijo frunciendo el ceño – No es mucho, pero no tuve tiempo de pedirle a Okaa-san-

- No te preocupes Misao – dijo Kaoru recibiendo el dinero y poniéndolo en su regazo, arregló los billetes y los contó cerciorándose que Misao estaba en lo correcto – Yo debo tener casi lo mismo, recuerda que hace poco fue el cumpleaños de otou-san y gasté todo mi dinero, y después de lo que él me dijo cuando le comenté mis planes- Kaoru suspiró – Bueno… dudo mucho que me hubiese dado algo más que otro sermón-

- Si es verdad- murmuró Misao -¡Todo por culpa del cabeza de pollo! ¡Baka! ¡Estúpido!-

Kaoru comenzó a contar su dinero mientras Misao seguía gritando a los siete vientos groserías contra su hermano mayor.

- Veamos… tengo solo veintiún mil doscientos veinte yens- dijo Kaoru

– Bueno eso no es mucho- dijo suspirando Misao

- ¡Oh espera!- exclamó Kaoru acordándose de algo, abrió el forro de su guitarra y sacó las monedas que había recibido en la mañana, luego comenzó a contarlas – Noventa yens, dándonos un total de cuarenta mil cuatrocientos cuarenta yens-

Misao soltó una risa seca – Somos ricas ¿ne?-

Kaoru sonrió sin sentido del humor guardando todo el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso – Compremos los boletos de una vez- dijo Kaoru, quería hacer todo lo más rápido posible antes de arrepentirse.

Misao asintió con la cabeza y ambas se dirigieron hasta la ventanilla donde una muchacha joven vendía los boletos.

- Vamos a comprar el boleto de una vez a Tokio, es más caro pero es mejor llegar de una vez- dijo Kaoru pensativamente.

- No – dijo Misao de repente – Mejor compremos boletos hasta Kyoto, son más baratos-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer en Kyoto Misao?- le preguntó Kaoru frunciendo el ceño - Es mejor llegar hasta Tokio de una vez ¿Dónde vamos a quedarnos en Kyoto? -

- ¡En casa de Okina claro!- dijo Misao alegremente y Kaoru la vio fijamente - ¡Piensa Kaoru! Vamos a casa de Okina, pasamos allí la noche, le pedimos dinero al anciano y después tomamos el tren a Tokio, allí podemos quedarnos en algún hotel hasta la audición y luego… bueno luego veremos. Definitivamente nos saldrá más barato –

- Bueno creo que tienes razón, espero que la tengas de verdad– dijo Kaoru cerrando los ojos, y con un fuerte suspiro le entregó a Misao ocho mil yens que cubrían el costo de los dos pasajes hasta la ciudad de Kyoto.

Ella no podría comprar los boletos, si, había tomado una decisión y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión pero aun así estaba segura que la mano le temblaría.

Estaban cometiendo la locura más grande de sus vidas, se dijo Kaoru. Dentro de unos momentos comenzarían su viaje de cientos de kilómetros hasta una ciudad que no conocían; ella había viajado varías veces a Tokio pero considerando que siempre había estado amarrada a la muñeca de su padre… no podía decir que supiese mucho de la capital de Japón. Además sabía que las calles en Tokio eran todas muy iguales y según su padre, hasta las personas que tenían mucho tiempo viviendo allí solían perderse. Así que… ¿Qué sería de dos muchachas menores de edad en una ciudad tan grande y poblada como Tokio, con solo treinta y dos mil cuatrocientos cuarenta yens en los bolsillos y un loco sueño? ¿Cómo llegarían a la estación televisiva si no conocían nada ni a nadie? ¿En que consistía el concurso? Y si ganaban… ¿Cómo serían las cosas?

Peor aun… ¿Cómo sería si perdían? ¿Cómo haría ella, Kaoru, para regresar a casa si perdía? Tendría que volver con la cabeza baja y reconocer que su padre tenía razón.

'_Oh no' _se lamentó Kaoru mentalmente, su padre estaría muy feliz de eso.

Una hora y media después, Kaoru y Misao estaban sentadas en los cómodos asientos del tren bala esperando a que éste comenzara a moverse. Por comprar lo boletos temprano habían podido encontrar buenos puestos cerca de la ventana, pero muchas personas que habían llegado a último momento tenían que estar de pie. Kaoru agradeció a quien la oyera que ellas no iban a tener que estar paradas durante las dos horas de viaje hasta Kyoto. El vagón tenía un fuerte olor a pescado y los primeros veinte minutos de marcha Misao estuvo tentada a tirarse por una de las ventanas o vomitaría sobre sus zapatos, por suerte prefirió dormirse un rato, Kaoru descubrió que el fuerte olor provenía de los bentou que las personas llevaban. Ella había viajado solo dos veces (contando está) en el tren bala, normalmente su padre, por formar parte de la Policía Militar tenía ciertos privilegios y cuando tenían que viajar siempre lo hacían en aerolíneas especiales de la fuerza militar.

Después de dos horas y media de ver paisajes coloridos y abstractos a causa de la velocidad, el Shinkasen llegó a la estación central de Kyoto sin hacer mucho ruido. Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse y a tomar taxis que los llevaría a su destino.

- Por suerte el Aoiya no queda muy lejos de aquí, sino gastaríamos un dineral en taxi- dijo Misao bostezando un poco y agarrando el bolso de Kaoru cuando ambas comenzaron a caminar por las limpias calles de Kyoto bajo un sol que comenzaba a caer rápidamente, aunque estaban en pleno verano y el calor de la tarde les quitó un poco el aliento.

Kyoto era una ciudad hermosa y viva que a Kaoru siempre le había gustado visitar, cuando era más pequeña solía pasar las vacaciones primaverales junto a Misao y su familia allí en casa del abuelo de su amiga.

Misao conocía Kyoto mejor que nadie, tal vez porque amaba esa ciudad más que nada o tal vez porque simplemente tenía un muy buen sentido de la orientación, por eso Kaoru nunca tenía miedo de perderse si estaba cerca de la muchacha, a Misao podía dejarse en mitad de la nada y de alguna forma, en algún momento ella llegaría a su destino.

Las luces de las calles comenzaron a prenderse cuando dieron las siete de la noche en el reloj de Kaoru, y aunque aun había gente en la calle, ambas apresuraron el paso. Pronto llegó a su vista una casa grande de tejas azules y paredes blancas, con grandes shojis blancos en la entrada y linternas de papel a los costados, en el techo había un gran cartel que decía en perfecta caligrafía japonesa antigua "El Aoiya".

El Aoiya era un restaurante muy famoso en Kyoto y era manejado por el abuelo de Misao y sus dos hijas, la madre de Misao también había sido encargada del lugar pero dejó de serlo cuando Misao nació y toda la familia se trasladó a Hiroshima.

- Muy bien, ya llegamos- dijo Misao parándose enfrente de las puertas de papel y cerrando los ojos – Ya sabes Kaoru, respira y...- pero Misao no pudo terminar de dar sus instrucciones cuando el shoji se abrió con fuerza y un par de brazos flacuchentos abrazaron por completo su pequeño cuerpo ahogándola.

- ¡Misao-chan!- gritó alegremente el anciano que la sostenía en sus brazos. El abuelo de Misao no era alguien a quien Kaoru pudiera catalogar como normal… bueno simplemente no podía ser catalogado. Tenía una cara fina y delgada, unos ojos rasgados, así como el bigote y la barba blanca que no era muy larga pero lo suficiente para poder amarrarla con un pequeño lazo.

- Jiya… a mi también me alegra verte- dijo ahogadamente Misao tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su abuelo sin mucho éxito – Y mira… traje a Kaoru… allí está-

Kaoru sudó frió cuando los ojos de Okina Sagara se posaron en ella, él soltó una exclamación alegre y liberó de su agarre a Misao para aprisionar entre sus brazos a la pobre pelinegra que murmuró algo incoherente cuando el aire dejó de golpe sus pulmones y la guitarra se le clavó incómodamente en las costillas.

- ¡Oh Kaoru-chan que alegría verte!- dijo el anciano al soltarla, fijo sus ojos en las dos muchachas y comenzó a llorar escandalosamente - ¡Oh Kami-sama! ¡Que grandes están! ¡Y pensar que yo limpiaba la baba de sus bocas cuando estaban aprendiendo a hablar!- dijo sollozando. Misao y Kaoru se sonrojaron y sudaron completamente apenadas cuando algunos transeúntes que pasaban las vieron divertidos.

- ¡Ya basta anciano!- gritó Misao alzando el puño molesta y todavía sonrojada hasta más no poder. Kaoru a su vez balbuceó incoherencias cuando dos muchachos que pasaban y que eran muy pero MUY atractivos comenzaron a reír desvergonzadamente del espectáculo que Misao y Okina estaban dando.

Kaoru se infló indignadamente y comenzó a empujar a Misao hacia el interior del restaurante, aunque esta no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo dentro del lugar tan familiar para ella.

Omasu y Okon eran las tías de Misao, hijas de Okina y hermanas menores de la madre de su amiga. Ambas siempre habían sido muy agradables y calurosas cuando se refería a Misao e incluso a ella.

Omasu era la más joven de las hijas de Okina, tenía el cabello negro y corto, y usualmente lo llevaba puesto en un bollo tradicional sobre su nuca, sus ojos eran azules claros y aun llevaba una expresión fresca y joven en el rostro. Estaba casada con un hombre de su edad llamado Tsuko Momiya, que era un importante empresario de Kyoto y que pasaba veinte de las veinticuatro horas del día dentro de una oficina. Omasu cargaba en un brazo a un niño de siete u ocho meses que tenía las mejillas rojas y grandes, y unos ojos pequeños y verdes.

Okon era la hija del medio, como solía presentarla Okina para su muy mal humor, tenía el cabello largo y negro que solía llevarlo libremente sobre su espalda y unos ojos claros como la miel. Okon tenía dos hijos, una muchacha más joven que Sanosuke y un hijo mayor que Misao. Estaba casada con el monje del templo Nishi Honganji por lo que su vida era muy tradicional y ocupada.

Misao y Kaoru fueron recibidas calidamente por todos, incluso Okina dio la orden de cerrar temprano el restaurante para preparar una cena especial para su nieta y su amiga. Las preguntas giraron entorno a la universidad de ambas, a la madre de Misao, a Sanosuke e incluso Okina preguntó por el padre de Kaoru. Kaoru supo que era por simple cortesía ya que su padre no solía ser muy amigo o simpático con las demás personas. Ya entrada la noche y cuando todos estaban comenzando a bostezar de cansancio, la pregunta que Kaoru temía salió a la luz.

- ¿Y que hacen aquí en Kyoto?- la pregunta era tan simple y llana como la persona que la formuló. Saki Rasen era la prima mayor de Misao, tenía el cabello de un rojo opaco amarrado en una cola baja, pero era obviamente teñido ya que Kaoru recordaba claramente que su cabello solía ser castaño oscuro, sus ojos verdes estaban detrás de unos lentes de pasta negros y brillaban inteligentemente, sus rasgos eran finos y ella era delgada y tan alta como Sanosuke, para la molestia de Misao.

- Bueno ese es un cuento largo- dijo Misao tratando de sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca torcida.

Saki era una de las personas menos preferidas de Misao, y Kaoru compartía su opinión desde el fondo de su alma.

Saki era siete años mayor que su prima y siempre había sido muy molesta. Cuando ellas tenían tres y cuatro años y jugaban en las cajas de arena, Saki solía llenarles la ropa interior de piedras y mucha arena; cuando tenían seis años, la muchacha solía empujarlas de los columpios provocándoles raspones en las rodillas y las manos; a sus diez años ella disfrutaba rompiendo las cosas del templo donde vivía y trabajaba su padre para luego echarles la culpa; y aunque ella ya tenía veinte años cuando ellas cumplían los catorce, Saki que normalmente las llevaba a las ferias solía dejarlas abandonadas y ellas tenían que volver caminando y sin un yen hasta el Aoiya.

Por suerte cuando Saki cumplió los veintiuno recibió una beca para estudiar inglés en Inglaterra y Misao y Kaoru pudieron disfrutar los siguientes cuatro veranos en relativa paz. Ahora este año la muchacha había vuelto y Kaoru tuvo la impresión de que era más inteligente y maquiavélica que antes, Saki solía recordarle ligeramente a su propio padre.

- Oh, estaríamos felices de oírlo, Okaa-san no ha traído el té aun- dijo Saki sonriendo malignamente. Misao tragó visiblemente y bajó la mirada hasta Isamu que estaba en su regazo, el pequeño niño la miró con ojos somnolientos.

- Hai Misao-chan- dijo Okina viéndola- Tú madre no me llamó para avisarme que vendrían-

- ¿Ah no?- preguntó Misao fingiendo una mirada de confusión- Bueno, saben como es Okaa-san, suele olvidársele hasta la dirección de su propia casa-

Todos asintieron con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Y que es lo que están haciendo aquí? ¿Van a pasar esta última semana de vacaciones aquí?- preguntó distraídamente Omasu mientras marcaba un número en su celular.

- Oh no, no, es solo por ésta noche- dijo Misao jugando con los cachetes de su primo pequeño.

- ¿Por ésta noche?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño Ryoga Rasen, el hermano menor de Saki y primo de Misao.

Ryoga era tres años mayor que Kaoru y que Misao, tenía el cabello corto y castaño oscuro como su padre, los ojos claros como su madre, era alto y con una espalda cuadrada y muscular, los rasgos de su rostro eran finos pero muy masculinos y tenía algunas pecas en el puente de la nariz. Kaoru había sentido desde toda su vida una muy extraña obsesión hacia Ryoga, tal vez porque él solía aparecer cuando Saki las molestaba o porque era muy educado y servicial, bien, ella no lo sabía con certeza pero siempre solía sentirse cohibida cuando estaba en la misma habitación que él.

- Hai- respondió Misao dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Kaoru – Mañana tenemos que ir a Tokio, vamos a una audición que realizaran allá-

- Oh si, esa audición para cantantes, escuché algo de eso esta mañana en la radio, al parecer será toda una sensación- dijo Okon entrando al comedor con una bandeja humeante, Ryoga se levantó para ayudar a su madre y entre los dos sirvieron el té. Kaoru sintió sus mejillas más calientes de lo normal cuando el muchacho atractivo le sirvió una taza de té.

- ¿Y Obaa-san sabe eso Misao-chan? ¿Y Sanosuke te dejó? Porque eso suena difícil- preguntó Saki soplando su taza de té antes de tomar un sorbo.

- ¡Claro que su madre lo sabe!- exclamó Okina con emoción - ¡Esto es muy emocionante! ¡Mis dos nietas en rumbo al estrellato!-

Kaoru sonrió algo culpable. Okina la consideraba como una nieta más desde siempre y aquí estaba ella, mintiéndole descaradamente.

- No puedo creer que tú padre te lo permitió Kaoru- dijo con una mezcla de asombro y susto Ryoga.

Kaoru utilizó toda su fuerza para no sonrojarse –Si bueno, ya saben papá puede ser muy terco pero no tuvo problema en dejarme ir a Tokio- mintió Kaoru sin mirar a nadie.

- Esa es una gran noticia, Hajime ha madurado- dijo Okina seriamente, mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla y cerraba los ojos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Kaoru tuvo que reprimir el deseo de reírse hasta ahogarse y morir.

Omasu que había estado hablando por teléfono colgó en ese instante y se levantó de la mesa suavemente.

- Ya es tarde- anunció Omasu tomando a su bebé de los brazos de Misao - Tsuko esta esperándome afuera. Como no creo que las vea mañana, ahora les deseo mucha suerte niñas-

Ambas se lo agradecieron alegremente y unos momentos después Omasu subía al automóvil de su marido e iba rumbo a su casa.

- ¿Y ya llenaron los formularios para la audición?- preguntó Okon tomando su té.

Misao y Kaoru se vieron confundidas -¿Qué formulario?- preguntó Kaoru frunciéndole el ceño a Misao que sonrió con inocencia.

- ¿No saben?- preguntó Okina – Escuché que tienen que llenar unos papeles reglamentarios antes de la audición, como sus nombres y edades para proporcionarles un número de participante-

- No sabíamos, es que salimos rápido de Hiroshima- dijo Misao viendo a Kaoru con ojos grandes – Pero mañana lo haremos-

- Pues deberían salir temprano, escuché que reciben inscripciones solo hasta el mediodía- dijo Saki sonriendo malamente.

Kaoru prácticamente entró en pánico.

- ¡Tranquila Kaoru!- dijo Misao nerviosamente cuando la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada fría – Son sólo tres horas hasta Tokio y tengo entendido que el primer tren sale a las seis, todo estará bien-

Kaoru asintió pero no pudo dejar de pensar que algo saldría mal… y lamentablemente estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

- Ofukuro es una forma más ruda de decir madre que los tradicionales Okaa-san u Okaa-chan.

- El bentou es una caja para el almuerzo.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Bueno no fue muy largo, en realidad fue más bien el enlace al siguiente capitulo que es cuando comienza la diversión y las cosas se ponen más difíciles.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos.

**Megu****-chan1:** jaja gracias. Bueno lo del apellido es que sinceramente no podía relacionar el apellido Kamiya con la personalidad de Hajime Saito así que decidí cambiarlo :) jaja si esa canción está en mi lista.

**Elena**: jaja si eso es verdad. Me alegra que te gustó el primer capitulo, espero que éste también.

**Cristal-dono**: Oh si, habrá Misao/Aoshi, eso tenlo por seguro y mucho Kenshin/Kaoru.

**Roxy**: hola amiga, sip Sanosuke/Megumi en cantidad, sabes que los amo y sería un crimen no escribir de ellos :p

**Kaoru Himura14**: jaja nooo, esto no tiene nada que ver con ese programa, primero porque yo jamás en mi vida lo he visto y segundo porque tengo mis propias ideas y cualquier coincidencia sería solo eso. Yo tambièn amo X-Japan y todas sus canciones.

**Mer1**: ¡amiga! Jeje pues a ella no les irá del todo bien… upps…

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: humm… puede ser que sea ella… :p y si habrá M/S. Pues la respuesta a tú otra pregunta ya la debes saber. ¡Gracias!

**gaby**** (hyatt:** ¡GRACIAS!

**Kaoru himura:** ¡Ya esta listo! Espero que me dejes tú opinión.

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne**: jeje no importa, agradezco muchísimo tú mensaje.

**Sumire****-chan: **Pues como verás si lo es. Y si saldrá Aoshi dentro de poco, Tsubame también saldrá. Gracias amiga y trataré de continuar con mi fic de Slayers.

Bueno espero que me dejen sus mensajes!!

Kary

Ja ne


	3. Capitulo II: Porque siempre, siempre, to...

* * *

****

**_Ruta Musical_**

_Por Kary_

Capitulo II

_Porque siempre, siempre, todo puede empeorar_

****

Cuando Kaoru se despertó la mañana siguiente, supo que algo no estaba bien. Primero: porque había demasiada luz en la habitación.

Segundo: porque algo amarillo estaba sobre sus ojos.

Con un sobresaltó Kaoru se levantó del futon en el que había dormido y corrió hasta el baño pisando a Misao y despertándola en el proceso, de una forma muy brusca.

- ¡¡Kyaaaaaaa!!-

El grito resonó tan fuerte en todo el Aoiya que Misao se despabiló de inmediato y corrió desde la habitación hasta el lugar de donde venían los gritos histéricos de, una obviamente histérica Kaoru.

- ¿Por qué gritas?- preguntó cerrando los ojos y respirando agitadamente por la carrera.

- ¡Mírame!- ordenó Kaoru y los ojos de Misao se abrieron al instante, su quijada tocó el piso cuando vio a su mejor amiga. Tenía la cara roja de ira y Misao podía ver el fuego de sus ojos y su aura enfurecida elevándose, pero eso no era raro ya que Kaoru se enfurecía con facilidad. Lo raro era su cabello, este tenía mechones desarreglados y bastante feos de un color amarillo pollito que resaltaban en su pelo normalmente negro.

- ¡Y mírate!- gritó Kaoru apuntándola. Misao se vio en el espejo y su gritó despertó a las últimas personas que podrían haber estado durmiendo en todo Kyoto.

-------------

Okina vio el techo de su casa temblar con fuerza y algo del polvo que no se limpiaba seguidamente cayó hasta el suelo, con un suspiró siguió barriendo la entrada del Aoiya felizmente.

Era genial cuando todas sus nietas se quedaban a dormir bajo el mismo techo.

-------------

Kaoru finalmente se había calmado después del tercer baño, el color amarillo persistía en muchos mechones de su cabello pero no tan fuerte como antes, maldijo a Saki entre dientes. Si, claro, su idea de quedarse a dormir también en casa de Okina no era de gratis.

Cuando salió del baño y se cambió, Misao ya estaba vestida y haciéndose su típica trenza, el cabello aun lo tenía de un fuerte color rosado pero no tanto como en la mañana, aunque no se le veía muy bien que digamos.

- Estúpida… bruja… malvada… idiota… venganza- Esas fueron las palabras que la mente de Kaoru registró de los labios de Misao antes de ver su celular. La sangre se extinguió de su rostro al momento.

Tres minutos después, ambas corrían por todos lados gritando histéricamente. La alarma del celular de Kaoru, por alguna extraña razón no había sonado y ya era muy tarde, tanto que ambas se fueron sin desayunar y Okina obligó a Saki a que las llevara hasta la estación de trenes en su automóvil. La muchacha simplemente sonrió y asintió sin queja. Kaoru habría preferido ir corriendo pero la prima de Misao, sin abrir la boca las llevó tan rápido como pudo.

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada sobre el cambio de color del cabello de Misao y el de Kaoru.

Tuvieron que tomar el tren de las ocho, pero como compraron los dos últimos boletos que estaban en venta, tuvieron que viajar las tres horas a pie. Misao entre el vacío del estómago, el hambre, el fuerte olor a pescado y otras cosas misteriosas, terminó precipitándose hasta el baño con una mano en la boca y la cara muy verde y enferma, cuando regresó se veía tan débil y miserable que un muchacho joven le cedió su puesto amablemente.

A las once y cuarto llegaron a la estación de Tokio y cuando salieron al aire libre se encontraron rodeadas de cientos y miles de personas que caminaban apresuradamente de un lado a otro. Kaoru balanceó su guitarra en su espalda sintiéndose de repente perdida. Miró a Misao de reojo y vio que la muchacha parecía temblar ligeramente.

- De acuerdo, deberíamos preguntar en algún lugar la dirección de Japan Mitsurugi Corporation NHK- dijo Misao leyendo lo que Okina le había escrito en un papel, también le había dado algo de dinero pero ella en su apuro de llegar rápido a la estación, lo dejó olvidado en la mesa del comedor. Misao estuvo lamentándose seis cuartos de las tres horas en el tren.

- Es mejor hacerlo ya, quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos para las doce y si Saki dijo la verdad hay que apurarse- opinó Kaoru mirando algún lugar donde podrían preguntar la dirección.

- Apuesto a que esa fue una mentira- dijo Misao rencorosamente, mirando con tristeza su cabello trenzado y bastante rosado.

- Es mejor no arriesgarnos- dijo sabiamente Kaoru.

Tenían suerte de que las personas fueran amables en Japón porque de otra forma jamás hubiesen llegado a ningún lugar, una anciana que caminaba con un perrito chihuahua les dijo (algo escandalizada por el color de sus cabellos) que tendrían que tomar un taxi para llegar hasta la estación televisiva, porque sino tardarían aproximadamente una hora en llegar si iban a pie.

El taxista era un hombre bastante anciano con unos ojos azules muy claros y brillantes; cuando Misao le dijo la dirección el hombre sonrió suavemente.

- He llevado a más personas a ese lugar en esta semana, que a cualquier otro lugar en toda mi vida- dijo emprendiendo la marcha.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Misao doblando el forro de la guitarra entre sus manos.

- Once y media- respondió Kaoru mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No te preocupes Kaoru, seguramente Saki dijo que las inscripciones eran hasta las doce solo para molestar- respondió Misao recostándose indiferentemente en su asiento.

- Oh no, no- dijo el taxista, ambas muchachas lo vieron por el retrovisor con ojos grandes – Yo también escuche que esas inscripciones eran hasta el mediodía-

- ¡¿Y entonces que hace yendo a ochenta?!- le gritó Misao prácticamente en el oído al hombre - ¡¡Apresúrese!! ¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Rápido!!-

El anciano pisó el acelerador y ambas muchachas se pegaron bruscamente en la cabeza con los asientos. Kaoru parpadeó varias veces antes de recuperar la visión.

Quince minutos después se encontraban todavía dentro del taxi y en una cola completamente parada, las bocinas de los demás conductores sonaban escandalosamente y Kaoru pensó que era porque era hora del almuerzo.

- ¡No vamos a llegar!- gimió lamentablemente Misao.

Kaoru suspiró tristemente, ahora tendría que regresar a casa y admitir que no había logrado nada de nada… su padre no estaría muy contento, ni siquiera la había llamado y a estas horas estaba segura de que él ya sabía que ella no estaba en su casa. Genial su aventura solo había durado veintiún horas y media.

- ¡Deténgase!- gritó Kaoru en un arranque, aunque no hacía falta porque el taxi estaba completamente parado en el tráfico. Misao y el anciano la voltearon a verla.

– Señor ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de Japan Mitsurugi Corporation NHK?- preguntó sin responder a las preguntas que Misao le estaba haciendo.

- No tan lejos- dijo el hombre viendo hacia el frente nuevamente, luego señaló con su arrugado dedo un gran edificio negro con ventanales azules que resaltaba entre muchos otros más pequeños – Es ese que esta allí, no creo que se pierdan-

- Arigatou - agradeció Kaoru y le pagó al anciano lo que el taxímetro indicaba - ¡Vamos Misao!- gritó cuando salió del automóvil, una muy confundida Misao la siguió cargando la guitarra sobre un hombro.

- ¡Kaoru espera!- gritó Misao siguiéndola, pero Kaoru solo la escuchó cuando ambas tuvieron que detenerse frente a un semáforo.

- Quedan diez minutos para que cierren las inscripciones- explicó Kaoru respirando agitadamente – No podemos esperar-

No hacía falta decirlo dos veces, cuando el semáforo les permitió el paso nuevamente Misao salió corriendo como un bólido golpeando a varias personas con la guitarra que, irónicamente era mucho más grande que ella. Kaoru llegó pocos segundos después al lugar donde estaba Misao parada en una pequeña cola de no más de siete personas, había como una especie de taquilla cerca de las enormes puertas del edificio y un gran cartel sobre ella que decía "Inscripciones para la Audición del 26 de Agosto".

Era un edificio enorme, tan grande que Kaoru subía la cabeza y no podía ver el final, tenía ventanas grandes y ahumadas pero reflejaban el azul del cielo, las paredes eran negras y a un lado de las enormes puertas eléctricas estaba en letras doradas el nombre del lugar "Japan Mitsurugi Corporation NHK".

- ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos!- Misao dijo respirando alegremente cuando Kaoru llegó a su lado. La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y el corazón corriendo.

Varios minutos después, Kaoru y Misao ondeaban alegremente cada una un carnet con un número grande y negro que estaba colgado de una cinta roja.

- Wow- dijo extasiada Misao cuando ambas se sentaron en un insignificante banco de hierro frente a la gran construcción que se elevaba ante ellas – Siete mil setecientos ochenta y nueve, uff… será un día largo el que nos espera- dijo ella con un suspiro.

Kaoru asintió suavemente viendo su carnet que tenía el número siete mil setecientos ochenta y ocho, wow, sería un enorme reto hacer una cola con casi seis mil personas por delante.

- ¿Crees que puedan hacer tantas audiciones en un día?- preguntó Kaoru frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

- No se- respondió Misao estirándose alegremente – Me imagino que si ¿Quién sabe? La gente de este medio es algo rara, ó tal vez lo alarguen un día más-

- Espero que no- dijo Kaoru, luego miró su reloj y sintió su estómago gruñir de hambre… habían salido de Kyoto sin desayunar – Deberíamos ir a buscar un hotel y luego ir a comer algo –

Ambas decidieron buscar un hotel cercano al canal televisivo, Misao estuvo insistiendo en que se hospedaran en el Hotel Intercontinental Tokio Bay pero Kaoru desecho la idea, primero porque era muy caro y segundo porque quedaba bastante lejos, cerca de la Bahía de Tokio.

Decidieron hospedarse en Shiba Park Hotel Tokio, porque quedaba cerca de la torre de Tokio que a su vez estaba a unas pocas calles de donde sería la audición, aunque primero tenían que preguntar el precio de una habitación doble y si era muy cara buscarían otro hotel.

Cuando el estrés del tiempo se agotó fuera del cuerpo de Kaoru, ella pudo observar nuevamente la ciudad de Tokio con una nueva perspectiva. Era igual de grande, ruidosa, llena de anuncios y personas como la recordaba, solo que ahora se veía mucho más grande, mucho más ruidosa, con muchos más anuncios y muchas más personas, tal vez porque estaba caminando por las calles sola y sin su padre o porque se sentía algo cohibida por no saber donde estaba parada exactamente.

- ¡Mira eso Kaoru!- exclamó Misao apresurándose hasta una enorme vitrina. Tenía unas cortinas moradas y exhibía en una larga mesa triangular un juego de cartas españolas, otras cartas egipcias y algunas del tarot; habían varias figuras representantes de la astrología, calendarios y muchos libros con títulos relacionados al arte de la adivinación - ¡Entremos!-

- No se Misao- dijo Kaoru dubitativa mirando el anuncio elegante en el techo del establecimiento – No tenemos mucho dinero y este lugar se ve caro-

- ¡Oh vamos Kaoru!- dijo Misao mirándola con ojos acuosos.

- Esa vieja bruja es un fraude, les sacaría los dos ojos a cambió de decirles sus gustos- dijo una voz rasposa y opaca. Kaoru volteó hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

En la esquina por donde habían pasado hacia un minuto, y que no habían visto, había un viejo toldo negro y destartalado donde una mujer muy anciana estaba sentada con un fino kimono gris, tenía el cabello más largo que la propia Kaoru y era muy blanco, sus ojos eran negros y pequeños y cientos de arrugas pintaban la piel visible de su rostro y sus manos.

- ¿Gomen nasai?- preguntó Misao acercándose a la señora.

- Dame tú mano y te diré si saldrás seleccionada en esa audición- dijo la mujer. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida y Misao se apresuró a mostrarle la palma de su mano izquierda a la mujer.

- ¿Saldré? ¿Si? ¡Dígame!- dijo Misao saltando alegremente y golpeando a Kaoru en las costillas con la guitarra.

- ¡Itai!- Kaoru exclamó medio molesta por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- Ya quédate quieta chiquilla- dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño, agarró la mano de Misao con brusquedad y apartó de su muñeca las muchas pulseras de colores que llevaba, luego la levantó hasta su línea de vista y acercó su rostro tanto que a la muchacha le hizo cosquillas su respiración en la palma de su mano.

- Bien, bien. Tienes una mano armónica- dijo la mujer. Kaoru y Misao se miraron confundidas por su declaración, la anciana levantó uno de sus arrugados dedos tocando la línea más larga de la palma de Misao, aquella que salía de entre su dedo pulgar he índice y llegaba hasta su muñeca en un arco – Vida muy larga, conocerás muchas ciudades y probablemente vivirás muchos años fuera de Japón, algún lugar caliente y con mucha gente. Nunca estarás sola porque alguien está unido a ti y un extraño éxito sigue tus pasos – luego señaló una línea que nacía del mismo lugar que la anterior pero que atravesaba horizontalmente toda su palma – Tú línea de la cabeza indica que tienes mucha vitalidad, demasiada para ser sincera pero será necesaria a lo largo de tú vida porque tú línea de la salud tiene muchos cortes. Tú naturaleza bondadosa e ingenua te causará más problemas de los que crees, tú línea del destino esta plagada de decepciones y alegrías.

- Genial- dijo suspirando Misao - ¿Y me casaré?-

- Si- dijo la anciana soltando su mano de repente – Y tendrás seis hijos y una mansión del tamaño de Manhatan. Ahora tú niña- dijo tomando la mano de Kaoru que se sobresaltó.

- ¿Yo? ¡No!- dijo Kaoru suavemente, pero Misao la empujó un poco y sabiendo que no iría a comer hasta que la mujer le leyera la mano, puso su bolso sobre la mesa vieja y le mostró su palma abierta a la adivina.

- Tienes la estrella de la fortuna sobre tú cabeza pero no creo que llegues a aprovecharla lo suficiente. Existirán hombres importantes en tú vida que influirán en tú futuro pero tú alma gemela esta ligada a ti desde tiempos remotos-

- ¡Sugoi Kaoru!- exclamó Misao y Kaoru le dirigió una mirada tolerante.

- Tú línea del corazón es doble y clara lo que indica que eres muy generosa y algo altruista- la mujer la vio alzando una ceja pero luego apartó la mirada – Pero eres demasiado terca para tú propio bien niña, tú línea del corazón es más marcada que la de tú cabeza, lo que indica que no piensas cuando algo esta relacionado a tus sentimientos, pero también eres fuerte y poderosa, si quisieras tendrías al mundo atado a tú dedo meñique y tú padre a logrado eso- Kaoru vio a Misao y alzó una ceja ¿Ella con el mundo a sus pies?

- A ver…- dijo moviendo la mano de Kaoru hacía un lado – Esos celos nunca serán buenos en tú vida así que tienes que aprender a controlarlos. Viajes, tristezas, alegrías, sorpresas, decepciones y una muy enredada vida amorosa. Tienes muchas líneas, podría pasar todo el día leyendo tu destino- dijo la mujer suspirando – Lo más importante que veo es que tú destino cambiará drásticamente y pronto. Oh y tendrás doce niños y un perro lanudo, aunque tu vida será algo corta y probablemente morirás a causa de un arma de fuego-

- Gracias- dijo Kaoru asustada apartando su mano bruscamente de la mujer tan rara ¿Moriría joven? Y… ¡¿Doce hijos?! Ella y los conejos...

- Muchas gracias- dijo Misao inclinándose. Kaoru tomó su bolso y ambas comenzaron a alejarse.

- Wow que bien- dijo Misao emocionada mientras veía la palma de su mano, sin entender como decía tantas cosas– Fue genial ¿no? Aunque no nos dijo si ganaríamos en la audición-

Kaoru rió ligeramente – No creo mucho en lo que esa mujer dijo, además no me agrada la idea de morirme de un disparo –

Misao comenzó a reírse locamente - ¡Y tendrás doce hijos Kaoru! ¡Y yo que pensé que seis eran mucho! Pero lo tuyo es una grosería – Kaoru le sacó la lengua y Misao se rió más fuerte.

- No creo que tenga doce hijos ni que pueda controlar el mundo- dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

- ¿Quién sabe? A veces das miedo-

Una noche en Shiba Park Hotel Tokio, en una habitación doble costaba lo mismo que una noche en un hotel menos elegante pero en dos habitaciones así que Misao y Kaoru decidieron quedarse allí. Tenían que pagar el cincuenta por ciento del total antes así que Kaoru abrió su bolso y buscó el dinero, y buscó… buscó… busc

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Misao cuando Kaoru apoyó el bolso sobre le mostrador del hotel para una mejor búsqueda.

- No está el dinero- dijo Kaoru con una voz temblorosa.

- ¿Nani?- preguntó Misao abriendo los ojos grandes.

- ¡Que no está el dinero! ¡No está!- gritó Kaoru entrando en pánico, el bolsillo del bolso donde había puesto el dinero estaba vacío, su ropa estaba igual de intacta, su celular, su cargador, e incluso su cepillo de dientes; pero no el dinero.

- ¡La adivina!- gritó Misao llamando la atención de todos -¡La bruja estúpida nos robó!-

- Oh Kami-sama - gimió tristemente Kaoru.

- ¡La voy a atrapar!- gritó Misao corriendo hacia la salida del hotel. Kaoru tuvo la tentación de seguirla y matar también a la vieja mentirosa y ladrona pero… ¿para que? Seguramente ya no estaba. Aun así siguió a su amiga, aunque Misao ya no se veía a la distancia Kaoru pudo guiarse hasta el lugar donde la anciana les había "leído" la mano.

Allí estaba Misao, parada en mitad de la calle con la boca ligeramente abierta, su rostro rojo que combinaba con su cabello rosado y los puños apretados.

- ¡No está!- gritó Kaoru cuando llegó a su lado, si se había imaginado que ella no estaría ¡Pero no que no quedaría nada! El toldo destartalado había desaparecido por completo, como si nunca hubiese estado allí en primer lugar.

- Iie, no está- murmuró Misao.

- Oh pobres niñas – dijo una voz que le recordó a Kaoru el sonido de una serpiente – Esa vieja loca les robo muy fácilmente, ya es la tercera vez que lo hace en esta semana -

- ¡¿La tercera vez?!- preguntó Misao volteándose hasta la voz. Parada en el marco de la puerta de la tienda elegante de adivinación, estaba una mujer muy alta y llena de brazaletes extraños, tenia un vestido muy suelto de muchos colores y el cabello castaño rizado lo tenia en una cola muy alta y desarreglada, tenía unos zarcillos enormes en forma de ojos que francamente asustaban.

- Así es, es una pobre loca que inventa cosas- dijo la mujer sonriendo – Y les roba el dinero a pobres incautos como ustedes dos- Misao comenzó a maldecir demostrando que efectivamente era hermana de su hermano, mientras Kaoru comenzó a hervir en la furia – Pero si quieren pueden buscarla-

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó de inmediato Kaoru… esa loca… primero les decía aquel montón de mentiras y luego les robaba todo el dinero que tenían, es que la iba a despedazar por completo, miembro por miembro y luego se la mandaría a su padre…

Bueno no, ella no era tan mala como para hacerle eso a la pobre mujer… pero si la mataría lentamente.

- Cinco calles más abajo, cerca de un puesto de flores que tiene un gran cartel en forma de flor- explicó la mujer, luego se dio vuelta y entró a su tienda sin volver a mirarlas.

- ¿Vamos a ir a buscarla Kaoru?- preguntó Misao, pero no recibió respuesta porque Kaoru ya estaba corriendo a lo lejos.

-------------

Kaoru maldijo dando vuelta en una esquina y cruzando una calle mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo. La tarde ya había caído y las personas caminaban de un lado hacia el otro completamente absortas en sus problemas, sin fijarse en ella, en su cara malhumorada ó en su cabello amarillo mal pintado.

Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que estaba completamente perdida.

No había logrado llegar hasta el lugar donde supuestamente estaba la anciana que les había robado, tal vez había doblado mal o había cruzado donde no era pero nunca encontró el susodicho puesto de flores. Quizás también había sido otra mentira.

El punto era que se había perdido hacia horas y además había perdido a Misao, no podía localizarla por celular porque Misao había dejado el suyo en su casa y no tenía otra forma de saber donde estaba. No es que se preocupara mucho, Misao la encontraría en algún momento, ella en cambio…

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó Kaoru deteniéndose frente a una panadería, tenía hambre y no tenía dinero, tenía sueño y no tenía donde dormir, y tenía la gran impresión de que terminaría pidiéndole ayuda a su padre.

- No- se dijo Kaoru apartando la mirada de un pan dulce que parecía gritarle que lo comiera. Ella no daría su brazo a torcer, no le daría a él el gusto de verla pisar su orgullo, primero se moría de hambre.

Su estómago gruño en protesta.

Kaoru se llevó las manos a la cabeza molestamente. ¿Qué haría ahora?

- ¡¡Kaoru!! ¡¡Kaoru!!- gritó una voz y Kaoru dudó que en su vida se hubiese sentido tan feliz de oírla.

- ¡¡Misao!!- gritó y la abrazó tan fuerte que sus huesos se escucharon sonar.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Misao cuando Kaoru la soltó.

- No se – dijo Kaoru con ojos llorosos - ¿Encontraste a la anciana?-

Misao negó con la cabeza – Llegué al lugar donde nos dijo la mujer pero no había nadie, el vendedor del puesto de flores dijo que tenía tiempo sin ver a esa anciana- dijo Misao y Kaoru se sentó a mitad de la calle desconsolada.

- Pero no te preocupes Kaoru- dijo animadamente Misao levantándola por un brazo y comenzando a caminar ya que varias personas se les habían quedado viendo fijamente – Ya pensé en lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a llamar a Okina desde un teléfono público y le vamos a pedir que nos mande dinero-

- Podemos llamarlo de mi celular- ofreció Kaoru cuando ambas entraron en una cabina telefónica – Aun tengo mi línea, Otou-san no me la ha cortado-

- Es que… bueno…- tartamudeó Misao – No recuerdo el teléfono del Aoiya- a Kaoru le rodó una gota por la frente ¡¿Cómo no recordaba el teléfono de su abuelo?!

- Pero no te preocupes, haremos una llamada por cobrar, a Jiya no le molestará hasta que no reciba la cuenta telefónica- dijo Misao abriendo la guía telefónica de Kyoto.

Pero el teléfono del Aoiya no estaba, ni el de Okina, ni ninguno de los teléfonos de su familia. Y no tenían a nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda si querían permanecer para la audición.

Cuando la noche llegó con su sutileza intrigante, Kaoru y Misao tenían horas sentadas en los columpios de un parque, lamentándose y preguntándose si estarían vivas al día siguiente.

- Bueno, piénsalo bien Kaoru- dijo Misao cuando Kaoru suspiró derrotadamente por quien sabe que vez – Las cosas podrían ser peores-

- No creo que las cosas puedan empeorar- dijo Kaoru cerrando los ojos.

Error.

Un trueno ensordecedor retumbó en toda la ciudad como un rugido furioso y tres segundos después un torrencial huracanado comenzó a caer en forma de gotas gruesas y pesadas sobre quien estuviese a su paso.

Kaoru y Misao corrieron del parque tropezando ligeramente con sus propios pies, cuando llegaron hasta la seguridad del techo de un supermercado ambas estaban completamente empapadas de pies a cabeza, aunque el agua había decolorado un poco más los colores extravagantes de sus cabellos, en realidad ahora se veían mucho peor.

- Retiro lo dicho- dijo Kaoru agachándose miserablemente y apoyándose contra la pared del local que extrañamente ya estaba cerrado.

- Está lloviendo muy fuerte- dijo Misao viendo las calles que ahora estaban totalmente solas y mojadas por la lluvia que aun caía del cielo con fuerza.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí o vamos a morir de pulmonía y a ser conocidas no por nuestra voz sino que por nuestra terrible y patética muerte- dijo Kaoru parándose y agarrando su bolso, Misao aun cargaba la guitarra de su amiga en la espalda.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó Misao - ¿A un refugio de indigentes?-

Kaoru no pudo dejar de reírse tontamente aunque la situación no era de risa – Iie, ahí hay un restaurante- dijo señalando un lugar pequeño de color rojo que escasamente se veía a través de la lluvia, con un gran cartel que decía 'abierto las 24 horas' y otro más pequeño que decía "Noubo sushi". Kaoru vio también la luz roja parpadeante de una patrulla policial o tal vez una ambulancia.

Misao no preguntó como se suponía que iban a pagar lo que consumieran allí, pero Kaoru ya estaba corriendo nuevamente hacía ese lugar y no le quedó otra que hacer lo mismo.

Kaoru se apresuró hasta la entrada del restaurante que tenía un pequeño techito, ella se enderezó, se quitó el exceso de agua del cabello, subió la barbilla y con tanta dignidad como la de alguien que no tiene dinero, que esta empapada de pies a cabeza y que tiene el pelo de un amarillo mal pintado; entró al lugar.

Adentro era obvio que el aire acondicionado estaba prendido porque el frío que hacía no era normal, Misao tembló al entrar detrás de Kaoru. Algunas personas las vieron extrañadas pero luego de algunos minutos volvieron a sus conversaciones y a sus comidas; un mesero pequeño y calvo también las miró desdeñosamente y por un segundo Kaoru pensó que les diría que ellos se reservaban el derecho de admisión, pero él hombre no lo hizo y en cambio las guió hasta una mesa de dos personas con un mantel azul y un florero con una rosa blanca y les dio a cada una el menú del lugar.

- ¿Van a pedir algo de tomar?- preguntó el hombre, Misao tartamudeo algo extraño.

- Todavía no- respondió Kaoru temblando de frío y el mesero se alejó con una inclinación.

El lugar era más bonito por dentro que por fuera, no era muy grande pero había más de diez o doce mesas bien situadas alrededor, todas con manteles azules y floreros con rosas blancas, había lámparas rojas que colgaban del techo y en una esquina muy iluminada había un pequeño escenario de madera.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Misao viendo el menú y sintiendo su estómago rugir al leer los nombres de los deliciosos platos que ella no podría probar.

- Ocho y cuarenta- respondió Kaoru sin apartar la vista del menú.

Cuando el mesero, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, les preguntó por sexta vez si querían pedir algo, Kaoru puso el menú sobre la mesa y con una sonrisa amplia le respondió.

- Por favor, ¿puede traerme un vaso con agua?-

Cerca de la media noche una mujer joven y bronceada ocupó el escenario que había estado vacío por todas esas horas. Sus ojos eran muy azules y muy claros y su cabello era castaño oscuro, éste lo tenía acomodado en un moño elegante sobre la nuca, llevaba puesto un vestido largo y blanco que era escotado en el frente con un listón azul claro debajo del pecho.

Y tenía una voz hermosa.

- Tiene una linda voz- comentó Misao viendo a la mujer extasiada, Kaoru asintió con la cabeza levemente. Aquella mujer se movía con tanta sutileza sobre el escenario que encantaba y prácticamente hipnotizaba a todos, su voz era suave y fina, casi melancólica y combinaba a la perfección con las letras tristes de las canciones que cantaba.

Dos horas después la mujer dejó el micrófono entre algunos débiles y raquíticos aplausos de las personas que estaban en el restaurante y que tal vez le habían prestado atención, se sentó sola en la mesa arrinconada y más pequeña de entre todas las demás y un mesero joven le llevó un vaso pequeño con un líquido más claro que el color de la miel.

Kaoru la observó por largo rato… y de repente se dio cuenta de que la sutileza y la hermosura hipnotizante de aquella mujer había desaparecido tan bruscamente que dolía… preguntó levemente si ella terminaría igual a aquella mujer que ahora lloraba amargamente mientras bebía.

Aproximadamente a las tres de la madrugada cuando tanto Kaoru como Misao estaban comenzando a dormirse (o desmayarse) sobre las mesas, el mismo mesero que les había traído ya casi una docena de vasos con agua les dijo que sino ordenaban algo de verdad tendrían que irse.

La perspectiva de estar en las calles frías y solas de Tokio, bajo la oscuridad que les brindaba las tres de la madrugada y bajo un diluvio infernal, provocó que Misao fingiera un ataque de asma que terminó convirtiéndose en uno real y que las envió a ambas en una ambulancia al hospital más cercano.

Misao solía abusar mucho de su asma desde que era pequeña, y había aprendido que con éste conseguía lo que quisiera de cualquier persona.

Pero fue bueno por varias razones, primero porque consiguieron un lugar en donde se podían quedar sin tener que atragantarse de agua y sin que nadie las echara. Y segundo porque pudieron descansar 'tranquilamente' en un lugar relativamente cómodo.

Kaoru dio la información para que el personal hospitalario le realizara a Misao un historial medico; les dijo el momento y la causa del ataque asmático:

- Estaba mojada por la lluvia y el aire acondicionado estaba muy fuerte – le había dicho ella a la enfermera, aunque la causa real hubiese sido una simple y burda manipulación por parte de su amiga. Les dijo hacia cuantas horas y cual medicamento había tomado la muchacha, y luego de otras preguntas las enfermeras le dijeron que todo estaría bien y que se sentará en la sala de espera hasta que le avisaran que podía pasar a ver a Misao.

Claro que Kaoru sabía que todo estaría bien, ¿Cuántas veces ellas no habían utilizado el asma de Misao para escaparse de un examen? ¿Cuántas veces Misao no había fingido un ataque para que le compraran algo?

Miles.

Así que con un suspiro Kaoru se sentó en el sofá de la sala de espera, aun mojada, con la guitarra a un lado y su cartera debajo de un brazo… en menos de dos minutos ella ya estaba dormida.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

¡YA! En el próximo capitulo aparece Kenshin ¡Lo juro!

**Hitokiri**** Battousai 26:** jaja si bueno como verás algunas cositas salieron mal :p pero quizás todo se aclare, hmm Kenshin es algo mayor que Kaoru pero eso se sabrá más adelante. Y bueno digamos que Ryoga por ahora no tiene nada importante que hacer. Gracias por tú mensaje!!

**Misao****-20:** amiga!! Aquí está el capitulo espero que te guste! Esas canciones que me dijiste… pueden ser…

**Elena:** Sip, claro que Aoshi va a aparecer!!!

**Marie Shinomori: jeje** Sano-kun es bello! Ryoga?? Jaja pues el salió de un raro experimento que tengo por ahí.

**Kaoru Himura14: **¡Aquí está! ¡Espero que me digas que tal!

**kaoru**** himura: **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me halagas!

**Blaire**Gracias!! ¿En verdad te gusta tanto? ¡soy muy feliz por eso!

**Megu****-chan1: **jaja si se parecen un poco :P y si vas por buen camino!! Y tanta familia… pues ¿Qué puedo decir? Primero salió Okina, luego Omasu casada y de repente ya había un gentío :P

**Y-Yukiko-Y: **jaja si es un flojo, pero no creas que es tan invento mío, el hermano mayor de una amiga tiene treinta y dos años y todavía vive en casa de su mamá aunque no es un flojo como Sano :P y el fic de Slayers… pues… aun no se O.o

**gaby**** (hyatt:** jeje en realidad si, yo nunca lo hubiese hecho en verdad.

**Serenity** Perdón por tardarme pero la universidad me tiene cansada, espero que te guste este capitulo!!

**Mer** Hola amiga!! Jaja si, bueno en dos capitulo aproximadamente vamos a ver a Sano :P

**KaOrA****-FGV-16: **jeje pues eso ya lo veremos. Y si romance es lo que va a sobrar así que paciencia. Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Sumire****-chan: **jaja simplemente Sano es un pobre muchacho que todavía no sabe que es lo que quiere en la vida, ya veremos si lo descubre. Jeje si Aoshi ya viene!

**Demi****-san: **Hola amiga gracias!!!

**KaoruKagome**jeje gracias!!

**Roxy**siii Kenshin en el próximo capitulo!

**mikomi**** shinomori: **Hey!! Me encanta la observación que hiciste sobre Sano siendo 'padre' de Misao, allí hay algunas cosas que pronto surgirán pero me gusta que se sienta la sobreprotección de Sanosuke hacía ella. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!

Espero que me dejen sus mensajitos que me hacen muy feliz en estos momentos de estrés que llevo. Por cierto hay algo por ahí que NADIE me ha preguntado, tal vez aun no se han dado cuenta :P ¡¡DÍGANME SU OPINI"N!

Kary

Ja ne


	4. Capitulo III: Porque después de la lluvi

* * *

****

**_Ruta Musical_**

_Por Kary_

Capitulo III

_Porque después de la lluvia… hay que hacer cola_

****

Cuando Kaoru se despertó se sentía… realmente mal. En vez de sentirse descansada se sentía más cansada de lo que recordaba y tenía mucha más hambre que antes, tanto que le latía la cabeza y le dolía el estómago. Observó por la ventana que la lluvia había menguado y que ahora brillaba un sol matutino y alegre.

La enfermera que la había despertado le ofreció un vaso de agua con azúcar y le dijo que podía entrar a ver a Misao que estaba en la habitación de recuperación.

- ¡Kaoru!- exclamó Misao alegremente al verla entrar en la habitación. Era grande y había muchos cubículos que estaban separados por cortinas azules, había una cama en cada cubículo y en cada cama un paciente. Misao estaba en el tercer cubículo, tenía puesta una bata de hospital y se veía diez veces mejor que ella aun con su cabello rosa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Misao?- preguntó Kaoru dejando su bolso y la guitarra en el piso para luego sentarse en la cama, que aunque no era cien por ciento cómoda era mucho mejor que el sofá en el que había dormido toda la noche.

-¡Me regalaron un broncodilatador! Y me siento muy bien - dijo sonriendo alegremente alzando el inhalador en su mano y luego bajo la voz en un murmullo cómplice – Y mucho mejor que el tipo de al lado, ¿sabes? Tiene una contusión en la cabeza del tamaño de China, se lo hizo su esposa con una taza de té ¿puedes creerlo?-

Kaoru se rió entre dientes acostándose en la punta de la cama – En realidad si puedo creerlo. ¿Y por que te dejaron aquí toda la noche?-

Misao se encogió de hombros – El doctor dijo que podía darme pulmonía así que decidió mantenerme en observación hasta hoy – de repente sonrió - ¡Y ya me van a dar de comer!-

Kaoru sonrió - ¿Comida de hospital?- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Es mejor que nada- dijo Misao encogiéndose de hombros - ¿No vas a comer conmigo?- preguntó Misao extrañada cuando Kaoru se levanto de la cama y fue hasta su bolso.

- Iie- dijo negando con la cabeza – Voy a hacer unas llamadas, vuelvo en un rato. No te vayas a ir de aquí, quédate con mi celular- dijo Kaoru lanzándole el aparato que cayó en las manos de su amiga y corrió alejándose, Misao gritó su nombre llamándola pero la pelinegra ya se había apresurado de la habitación hasta la salida del hospital.

Si, había sido tonto lo que había hecho, ella lo aceptaba pero su acción altruista tenía motivo: Misao aunque mostrará la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la energía de mil pilas, solía ponerse muy débil y malícienla después de un ataque de asma, y ella no iba a comerse el alimento de su mejor amiga aunque estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

Las calles de Tokio se veían mucho mejor sin la lluvia y Kaoru subiendo la cabeza pudo diferenciar de los otros al enorme edificio donde sería la audición. Decidió caminar hasta el sin pensar mucho o se sentaría a llorar, aun tenía la ropa húmeda, el cabello pintado, hambre, sed, mal humor, dolor de cabeza, susto, incertidumbre, hambre, mal humor… ¿ya había mencionado hambre?

Al cruzar la calle vio a su salvación brillar en toda su expresión.

Un billete algo roto, sucio y húmedo estaba en mitad de la acera llamándola, Kaoru se apresuró empujando a algunas personas sintiéndose de repente muy feliz ¡Dinero! ¡¡Iba a comer algo!!

Felizmente Kaoru agarró la punta del billete sin pensar en las miles de bacterias que tendría, pero el billete le fue jalado bruscamente. Un gato del tamaño de una rata grande tenía el billete entre sus dientes y le maullaba amenazadoramente.

- ¡Esto es ridículo!- exclamó Kaoru al cielo ¿alguien estaba jugando con su vida o que? - ¡Y tú enano del demonio! ¡Dame eso!- le gritó al gato, este se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr entre las personas.

Quince minutos después una muy sucia, llena de rasguños y desgreñada Kaoru entraba en una panadería donde todo el mundo se le quedó viendo, Kaoru los ignoró y se acercó a un vendedor.

- Quiero un odango ya- dijo ella lentamente, el muchacho la miró asustado pero cumplió su orden y de inmediato le trajo el bocadillo envuelto en una servilleta de papel.

- Son cincuenta yens- le dijo el muchacho sudando, su sudor aumento cuando ella le entrego un billete de cincuenta yens que estaba sucio, mordido, baboso y con un líquido amarillento goteando – Etto… señorita ¿tendrá otro billete?- le preguntó él amablemente, pero la mirada prometiente de muerte de Kaoru lo dejo helado, con una sonrisa nerviosa él cobró el dulce y le deseo un buen día.

Kaoru caminó alegremente por la calle buscando un lugar donde sentarse y comerse su dulce muy bien ganado y luchado, pero no había ninguno y su estómago estaba gruñendo terriblemente así que abrió su odango y se dispuso a comerlo con una enorme alegría inundándole el alma.

- ¡Sayonara Tae-san!-

¡¡PAST!!

- ¡Oro! ¡Gomen nasai! ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-

Kaoru no respondió.

Estaba demasiado ocupada en ver a su dulce y fresco odango tirado en el piso frío y sucio. Su única comida en dos días estaba tirada en el suelo… y ella ni siquiera había llegado a probarla…

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó nuevamente la persona que estaba frente a ella, con su voz y sus ojos preocupados.

¿Qué si se encontraba bien? ¡¿Estaba bromeando?! Algo se prendió de repente dentro de Kaoru y se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta convertir su aura en una gran llama andante.

- ¡¡¿Qué si me encuentro bien?!! ¡¡¿Acaso le parece que estoy bien?!!- gritó Kaoru a todo pulmón, el cabello carmesí del hombre que tenía en frente se movió con el aire de su grito - ¡¡La respuesta es no!! ¡¡No estoy bien!! ¡Tengo el cabello de un espantoso color amarillo! ¡Tengo la misma ropa de hace dos días y estoy sucia y empapada porque decidió llover! ¡Tengo frío y lo más probable es que esta semana termine muerta por bronconeumonía o por alguna enfermedad infecciosa! ¡Una loca me robó todo el dinero que tenía y tuve que dormir en un terrible sofá del hospital donde mi mejor amiga está internada! ¡Tuve que correr doce calles detrás de un gato por unos míseros cincuenta yens! ¡¿Para que?! ¡Para comprar un insignificante dulce que sería mi única comida en dos días! Y tú… tú… cretino… tú… ¡¡Tiraste mi comida al piso sucio!! ¡¡¡BAKA!!!- gritó ella histérica sintiendo los ojos llenárseles de las lágrimas que no había derramado desde que salió de su casa, con un ágil movimiento estampó su bolso blanco y anaranjado, que ya estaba bastante sucio, en la cara del hombre que salió disparado hacía atrás con la fuerza del golpe y cayó al piso.

- ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Qué paso?- preguntó una mujer saliendo del lugar de donde había salido el hombre pelirrojo. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro acomodado en un moño bonito bajo la nuca, sus ojos eran finos y parecía como si los tuviera cerrados dándole un aspecto joven, Kaoru calculó que no tendría más de cuarenta años.

- Nada, nada- dijo el hombre pelirrojo sentándose en el piso. Calmándose un poco Kaoru pudo notar que tenía el cabello largo y amarrado en una cola baja, que sus ojos eran de un malva muy suave y que si no fuera por la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda y por su voz lo suficientemente gruesa, ella podría haberlo confundido con una mujer.

Una mujer muy atractiva de hecho.

Pero por más atractivo que fuese ella no le pediría perdón por golpearlo y gritarle ¡Él había terminado de arruinar su aventura! ¡Era su última desgracia!

- Siento mucho lo que paso señorita- dijo el hombre sacando a Kaoru de sus pensamientos – ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda enmendar mi error?-

Kaoru pensó fugazmente en decirle que le consiguiera dos habitaciones de hotel y un buffet todo pago, pero un celular comenzó a sonar fuertemente.

- Es tarde…- murmuró el muchacho viendo su celular, ágilmente agarró unos lentes negros que probablemente habían caído al suelo cuando ella lo golpeó – Onegai Tae-san, atiéndala y déle todo lo que necesite, yo me hago responsable de sus gasto- dijo él rápidamente y la mujer llamada Tae asintió con una sonrisa, Kaoru por su parte se quedó estática en su puesto ¿Acaso ese tipo estaba loco?

- Bueno… lo siento mucho- le dijo él nuevamente dándole una inclinación bastante exagerada, se colocó los lentes y Kaoru no pudo dejar de pensar en lo bien que se le veían – Sayonara – Y tan inesperadamente como había aparecido, de repente, había desaparecido.

-------------

- Así que te llamas Kaoru Hayase, es un lindo nombre – le dijo la mujer llamada Tae Sekihara viéndola con una sonrisa – Creo que tú apellido me suena conocido- dijo murmurando, su expresión se puso pensativa y luego de un momento su rostro se luminó - ¡Ya sé! Una vieja amiga se casó con un hombre de apellido Hayase, creo que era policía–

Kaoru tragó lo que estaba comiendo algo sorprendida, si estaban hablando de la misma persona… definitivamente el mundo era un pañuelo.

- Mi padre es policía, su nombre es Hajime Hayase- dijo Kaoru moviendo sus palillos nerviosamente, preferiría comer primero y luego hablar.

- ¡Hai! Ese era su nombre- dijo Tae sonriendo felizmente – Hajime Hayase, prometido de Kanna Kamiya ¿tú madre ne?-

- Hai- respondió Kaoru suavemente, era extraño encontrarse con una amiga de su madre en una situación como en la que se encontraba.

- ¡Oh que alegría Kaoru-chan! ¡Me encanta saber que eres la hija de una amiga tan querida como Kanna!- dijo vehementemente Tae. De repente Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Tae la veía con un cariño caluroso con el que no la había visto antes, también se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba que la llamara utilizando el sufijo de '-chan', a pesar de ser una recién conocida - ¡Y te le pareces tanto! ¡Pero dime querida ¿Cómo esta Kanna?!-

- Muerta – respondió secamente Kaoru y el rostro de Tae se blanqueó a la vez que su energía y alegría se apagó de golpe. Kaoru sabía que había sido muy brusca, incluso se reprendió internamente pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Así era como había aprendido a responder a esa pregunta después de trece años de escuchar a su padre responder del mismo modo.

- Oh lo siento mucho Kaoru-chan, yo nunca lo supe, luego de que se casó con tú padre y se fue a vivir a Hiroshima dejamos de hablar con frecuencia- dijo Tae tristemente.

- No hay problema- dijo Kaoru viendo su comida, se sentía más mal por haberle dado esa noticia a esa amable mujer que por recordar a su madre muerta, y eso la hacía sentirse peor. Y todavía tenía hambre, no quería ser mal educada al comer en un momento así pero no podía evitarlo, tanto el sushi como la sopa de miso parecían manjares que no había probado en siglos.

- Se ve que tienes hambre, puedes comer todo lo que quieras- dijo la mujer nuevamente sonriendo tan amablemente que Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Arigatou gozaimashita - dijo dejando los palillos a un lado y arqueando su cabeza en agradecimiento – Tengo casi dos días sin probar nada, una anciana me robó todo el dinero que tenía y pase toda la noche en un hospital-

- ¿Una anciana? Ya veo, en esta ciudad se puede ver de todo pero no te preocupes Kaoru-chan- dijo Tae y Kaoru sonrió agradecidamente.

Akabeko era el nombre del lugar donde estaba, era un restaurante-café muy lindo y moderno con paredes de vidrio que daban vista a la calle, las mesas eran cuadradas y blancas y en vez de sillas, había asientos dobles y acolchonados de color negro. Tae Sekihara era la dueña del lugar y según la humilde opinión de Kaoru, era un ángel salvador que había caído de ningún lugar para ayudarla.

- Ahora que comiste ¿puedes contarme que haces aquí? No viniste con tú padre ¿ne?- le preguntó Tae amablemente cuando una mesera recogió los platos de Kaoru. Ella por su parte soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

- No, no vine con él- sonrió culpablemente - Y creo que uno gana todo lo que he pasado cuando desobedece las ordenes de su padre- dijo Kaoru frustradamente. Tae se rió ligeramente. La morena comenzó a contarle a la amable mujer la historia de su aventura frustrada.

- Así que tú y tu amiga van a participar en ese casting, mi sobrina también se inscribió, tiene una linda voz pero es muy tímida – dijo Tae sonriendo suavemente, luego hizo una seña con la mano llamando a alguien y Kaoru evitó darse la vuelta para ver sólo por cortesía.

Una muchacha de tal vez quince o catorce años que había estado sentada en una mesa alejada rodeada de muchos libros, se acercó hasta ellas. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y corto sobre los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color miel oscuro y tenía una expresión muy tímida en realidad. Estaba vestida con una falda azul corta de jeans y una camisa manga larga blanca con una flor extraña y azul en el pecho.

- Tsubame-chan, ella es Kaoru Hayase, es la hija de una muy buena amiga que tenía- dijo Tae cuando la muchacha la miró con preguntas – También va ha participar en la audición de mañana-

- Es un placer conocerla Hayase-san- dijo Tsubame inclinándose levemente, Kaoru se levantó del sofá y se inclinó también.

- Ella tropezó hace un rato con Himura-san- comenzó a explicar Tae pero algo cogió la atención del ojo de Kaoru y por muy intrigada que estaba de saber quien era aquel hombre que había terminado de arruinar su día pero que le había dado paso a uno mejor, no pudo dejar de saltar de su asiento.

- ¡¡Misao!!- gritó cuando vio por el vidrio a su amiga caminar por la calle, se apresuró a buscarla antes que se le perdiera.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas Kaoru?!- preguntó Misao abrazándola alegremente cuando ambas se encontraron.

- Te dije que me esperaras en el hospital- le reclamó Kaoru cuando ambas entraron al Akabeko.

- ¿Y que pensabas?- preguntó Misao frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué te esperaría toda la vida allí? Son las doce del medio día Kaoru, creí que te habías perdido y salí a buscarte –

Kaoru se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Tae les ofreció amablemente que se quedaran en su casa esa noche, principalmente porque no tenían ni dinero ni un lugar donde quedarse, y también porque así Tsubame no iría sola a la audición ya que ella no podría acompañarla, cuando Kaoru se negó amablemente Tae insistió diciendo que no dejaría que la única hija de una vieja amiga pasara la noche nuevamente en la calle.

Kaoru sintiéndose enormemente apenada terminó por aceptar, ya que la idea de volver a pasar una noche como la anterior le daba dolor de todo. Misao también aceptó apenada por la gentileza que demostraba tener esa mujer que ni siquiera las conocía, si de acuerdo, Kaoru era hija de una amiga de ella pero ¿Y si ellas eran ladronas o asesinas? ¿Y si estaban mintiendo? Tal vez era más tontería que bondad de su parte pero Misao no estaba a punto de volver a dormir en un hospital.

Tae y Tsubame vivían juntas y solas en una casa a dos calles del Akabeko, era bonita y sumamente pulcra, tanto que Kaoru y Misao se sintieron terriblemente culpables al entrar pero Tae les dijo que no se preocuparan.

Luego de un refrescante baño y de ponerse su pijama (que Tae amablemente secó en su secadora) Kaoru se sentía mucho mejor de lo que podría haber pensado.

La casa tenía tres pisos y varias habitaciones, Misao y Kaoru se quedaron en la habitación de huéspedes ocupando un futon cada una.

Como todas habían cenado en el Akabeko antes de ir a casa no tenían nada mejor que hacer que sentarse a ver la televisión en la sala mientras platicaban cosas tan triviales.

La sala tenía un televisor pantalla plana de veinticuatro pulgadas que estaba frente a dos sofás blancos con cuadros negros, las paredes tenían diferentes cuadros muy abstractos que Misao trató de descifrar sin éxito por más de dos cuartos de hora, y también habían muchas fotografías por todos lados.

Kaoru y Misao descubrieron que Tae era la hermana menor del padre de Tsubame y que tanto él como la madre de ella habían muerto dos años atrás en un accidente aéreo en su viaje de aniversario de bodas; luego de sus funerales la muchacha había pasado bajo la tutela de su tía Tae y había vivido con ella hasta ahora.

Para sorpresa de Kaoru, Tsubame tenía dieciséis años y no catorce como ella había pensado en un principio, luego meditando en la comodidad del futon ya a mitad de la noche, pensó que no tendría que haberse sorprendido ya que Misao jamás en la vida aparentaba tener diecinueve años.

-------------

Cuando la alarma del celular de Kaoru zumbó a lo largo de la habitación oscura, el sol aún no había salido en la ciudad de Tokio.

Misao gimió molestamente desde su futon, refunfuñó algo incomprensible y volvió a dormirse nuevamente; Kaoru quiso hacer lo mismo pero recordar a las cientos de personas que habían salido en la televisión la noche anterior, mientras hacían una interminable cola a las afueras de Japan Mitsurugi Corporation NHK, logró despertarla por completo.

Los nervios en la boca de su estómago también hicieron lo suyo.

Después de varios minutos la pelinegra logró despertar a Misao y ambas terminaron de arreglarse mientras se movían de un lado a otro como zombis.

- Veo que ya se despertaron- dijo alegremente una Tae muy despierta mientras servía café caliente y humeante en tres tazas de porcelana blanca en la cocina que era amplía y limpia.

- Ohaaaiiiiyo- saludó Misao bostezando abiertamente.

- Ohaiyo gozamaisu- saludó Kaoru tomando la taza de café que le ofrecía la mujer mayor. No le gustaba el café pero tenía mucho sueño y sabía que eso la mantendría despierta.

Buscó luego su suéter azul entre sus cosas, pero no lo encontró por lo que lo dio por perdido y tuvo que conformarse con la camisa de mangas larga que tenía puesta, era blanca con varias líneas negras verticales, llevaba puesto un blue jeans ajustado con un cinturón blanco y sus zapatos deportivos azules que aun estaban algo húmedos. Y no podía olvidar su hermoso cabello que aún conservaba un tono repugnantemente amarillo, con una cinta blanca se lo amarró en una cola alta.

Misao como no había logrado llevarse nada de ropa se había puesto una de las camisas que ella había guardado en su bolso, era de tiras y de un color cereza; como el cuerpo de Misao era mucho menos desarrollado que el suyo la camisa le quedaba un poco grande al igual que el pantalón blanco que también le había prestado. Cuando la muchacha había comenzado a quejarse de que todo le quedaba muy holgado Kaoru la consoló diciéndole que por lo menos, lo que traía puesto le combinaba con los mechones rosados que aún conservaba su cabello.

Tsubame se acerco a ellas retorciéndose las manos tímidamente, tenía puesta una falda larga azul y una camisa blanca. Murmuró los buenos días en voz baja y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

Todo el caminó a la corporación Kaoru se lo paso agradeciéndole a Tae la hospitalidad que había tenido hacía ellas, la mujer simplemente sonrió y le dijo que dejara de agradecerle y que cuando salieran de la audición fueran o al Akabeko o a la casa, dependiendo la hora, claro.

El viaje en el automóvil Toyota rojo fue corto y callado con la presencia del sueño aún presente en todas las mujeres. La ciudad aún estaba sombría y las luces de las calles todavía estaban prendidas cuando llegaron a la estación de Japan Mitsurugi Corporation NHK.

- ¡Por todos los dioses!- exclamó Misao al ver la enorme cola de personas que se extendía desde la puerta del edificio hasta tres calles a la redonda.

Misao se despidió de Tae y corrió apresuradamente por la calle empujando a algunos transeúntes para llegar hasta el final de la fila, Kaoru y Tsubame llegaron un momento después y ya habían aproximadamente treinta personas detrás de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

El repertorio de personas que ocupaban la larga fila era enorme, había desde muchachas súper emperifolladas y llenas de maquillaje hasta jóvenes de cabellos pintados con grandes crestas de colores. Kaoru notó que las edades estaban mayormente comprendidas en quince años hacia adelante pero que la cantidad de hombres y mujeres adultos era impresionante.

El sol había salido y todo el mundo permanecía en el mismo lugar, pero la fila ahora se extendía mucho más y Kaoru ya no podía ver el final.

Frente a donde ellas estaban paradas había una panadería que ya estaba abierta y Tsubame junto a Misao fueron a comprar algo para desayunar.

Un par de horas después varias personas habían imitado a Misao, que cansada de estar de pie se había sentado en el suelo, Kaoru había suspirado interiormente por su pantalón blanco.

- ¿Cómo elegirán al ganador?- preguntó luego de un rato Misao, la fila había avanzado unos metros pero ya tenía rato sin moverse, así que la mayoría de las personas habían vuelto a sentarse en el suelo a pesar de que los policías habían dado advertencias de no hacerlo.

- ¿No saben?- preguntó asombrada Tsubame, Kaoru y Misao negaron con la cabeza – Bueno, tengo entendido que un jurado especial va a elegir a los diez ganadores-

- ¿Diez ganadores?- preguntó Kaoru con los ojos grandes - ¡¿Por qué tantos?!-

- Pues… tengo entendido que el concurso durará un tiempo en el que los concursantes competirán entre ellos para ganar – explicó Tsubame.

- ¿Algo así como un concurso de obstáculos?- preguntó Misao frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó una muchacha pelirroja que estaba sentada cerca de ellas, tenía los ojos azules y muchos collares. Las miraba como si estuviesen hablando en algún idioma alienígena - ¿Acaso no saben nada de nada?-

Kaoru frunció el ceño molesta y Misao abrió la boca para reclamarle pero la muchacha tenía una voz chillona y hablaba muy rápido, Kaoru se preguntó si una voz así pudiera sonar bien cantando.

- Sólo las diez mejores voces de entre las ocho mil que se inscribieron podrán pasar a la ronda final, que al parecer consistirá en varias audiciones aparte o algo así, aun no lo han dicho porque los productores prefieren mantenerlo en secreto por ahora- dijo la muchacha rápidamente – Pero sí se sabe que el concurso durará un tiempo en el que cada participante tendrá que demostrar que es el mejor-

- Ya veo- murmuró Kaoru - ¿Cómo harán para elegir a diez personas de entre tantas en tan poco tiempo?-

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros – No se, pero los nombres de los ganadores los darán mañana –

- Que rápido- dijo Tsubame.

- ¿Que hacen aquí si ni siquiera saben cuales son las reglas de elección?- preguntó la muchacha con una mueca desdeñosa.

- Gracias por la información- dijo cortantemente Misao dándose la vuelta en el piso y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja que se volteó ofendida. Kaoru se rió entre dientes.

- Bueno por lo menos ya sabemos algo interesante- dijo alegremente Misao.

Cerca del mediodía una periodista y un camarógrafo se acercaron grabando a todas las personas que estaban en la fila, Kaoru se escondió como pudo pero Misao comenzó a hacer señas para que la cámara se acercara y le mandó saludos a las mil quinientas personas que conocía y que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Kaoru no tuvo otra opción que esconderse en una tienda de antigüedades que estaba frente a ellas en esos momentos hasta que el camarógrafo con su cámara se alejó.

- ¡Misao no hagas eso de nuevo!- le recriminó Kaoru molesta.

Misao la miró alzando una ceja - ¿Por qué no? Cuando ganemos saldremos todo el tiempo en televisión –

Kaoru vio la interminable cola de personas y rodó los ojos… ó Misao soñaba demasiado ó ella era demasiado realista.

-------------

- Creo que mi cumpleaños va a pasar y nosotras todavía vamos a estar aquí – dijo apagadamente Misao cuando el sol de la tarde comenzó a caer.

Kaoru suspiró también abatidamente, por lo menos ahora veían el edificio que estaba a unas quinientas personas de ellas.

- Ella también salió llorando- murmuró Tsubame viendo tímidamente a una muchacha de unos veinticinco años que caminaba llorando mientras un hombre a su lado trataba de consolarla.

- Pobre tonta- murmuró Misao – Algunas personas se han salido de la fila, mejor, así caminaremos más rápido- Ella asomó la cabeza sin éxito por encima de la multitud. Los policías que habían estado custodiando las filas desde tempranas horas, ahora se habían reducido en cantidad ó por lo menos eso le pareció a Kaoru.

- ¿Ya saben que es lo que van a cantar?- preguntó Tsubame tirando en el cesto de basura que estaba ahora frente a ellas un envase vacío de agua.

- Estaba pensando en cantar algo de Ayumi Hamasaki - dijo Misao cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaoru completamente agotada.

- Aún no estoy muy segura de que cantar- Kaoru subió los ojos al cielo viendo como éste se oscurecía lentamente y sintiendo el cansancio de tantas horas bajo el sol y en la calle.

La noche había caído fuertemente sobre ellas y Tsubame de repente estaba parada frente a la puerta de hierro azulina que estaba custodiada por dos enormes hombres de seguridad, ambos vestían de negro y llevaban walkie-talkies en las manos.

- Mucha suerte Tsubame-chan - le susurró Kaoru apretándole confortadoramente los hombros. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir algo.

- Vas a salir bien, nos vemos en la salida ¿ne?- le dijo Misao alegremente. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza otra vez y le mostró su carnet con el número seiscientos treinta y dos al guardia que se lo pidió. Dándoles una mirada asustada Tsubame atravesó la puerta y se perdió tras ella.

- Ahora Kaoru- dijo seriamente Misao agarrándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos – Vas a entrar ahí y vas a demostrarle a esas personas que eres la mejor, nada de miedos, nada de vergüenza. Recuerda TODO lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta aquí y NO podemos regresar a Hiroshima con las manos vacías ¿verdad?-

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza algo asustada, no sabía bien si era por la mirada tan determinada de Misao ó por que estaba a punto de entrar en el edificio.

- Carnet- pidió secamente el guardia de seguridad. Kaoru tardó casi medio minuto en entender que era lo que le pedía aquel hombre y cuando lo hizo le mostró el número siete mil setecientos ochenta y ocho que estaba colgado de la cinta en su cuello – Adelante – dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta cuando confirmo que el carnet era real.

Kaoru vio una luz muy fuerte proveniente del edificio y oyó muchos murmullos inentendibles. De repente quiso salir corriendo de allí y esconderse, regresar a su casa y cantar sólo las canciones junto a la radio. Dio un paso hacia atrás sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

- ¡¡Suerte!!- dijo con alegría Misao empujándola enérgicamente por la espalda, Kaoru tropezó hacía adelante internándose en la luz blanca y fuerte que la cegó por un momento…

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Hmm… ¿Qué puedo decir? Ya es el turno de Kaoru y Kenshin ya apareció… ¡No me miren así! En el próximo capítulo también saldrá y con suerte Aoshi también. Bueno por razones de los múltiples exámenes que tengo que presentar está semana no podré sentarme a escribir así que tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar. Muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes que me han dejado, no tienen idea lo que me animan a escribir ¡¡GRACIAS!!

**Shadir: **jaja si y en realidad ese iba a ser el titulo del capitulo anterior, pero al final lo cambié :P ¡Gracias!

**naoko L-K: **jaja si bueno, Misao es multifacética :P ****

**Megu-chan1: **Si pobrecitas, pero yo creo que todo comenzará a mejorar, en esté capitulo pudieron dormir mejo por lo menos ¡Gracias amiga!

**Hitokiri Himura 20:** jaja Saki no es tan mala, al final las llevó a la estación :P Y Kenshin, pues no, no tiene nada de malo que sea mayor, en realidad eso es lo menos importante.

**Y-Yukiko-Y: **Pues todavía nadie me lo ha preguntado, pero quizás en el próximo capitulo se den cuenta. Jaja bueno ya sobrevivieron una noche gracias a Tae, veremos como hacen cuando terminen la audición si ganan porque si pierden tendrán que volver a casa Y Kenshin y Aoshi pues si lo digo no hay emoción. Por ahora tengo pensado que en el próximo capitulo pasaran muchas cosas, pero ya sabes como soy :P ¡Muchas gracias!

**Mer:** Hola amiga!! Pues tal vez si… ó tal vez no…

**Misao Shinomori-12:** Tranquila!! Aoshi aparecerá pronto y habrá romance si, pero despacio… no tanto :P

**Roxy: **jaja si.

**gaby (hyatt:** jaja si aunque tal vez no hay que hacerles mucho caso ¿o tal vez si?

**kaoru himura: **Pues ya apreció Kenshin, no tanto como creo que todos esperaban pero lo hizo ¡Muchas gracias!

**mikomi shinomori: **jaja ¿en serio? Pobrecita… Pues ¿los padres? Te aseguró que ya saldrán por ahí… ¡Gracias!

**Ruouni andrea: **jaja gracias!! Pues tengo pensado que aparezcan la mayoría de los personajes si puedo.

**Aska ishida: **jaja bueno gracias, y la concentración creo que se debe más a mis pruebas de lo que me gustaría.

**Serenity:** Bueno, de cierta forma Kenshin ayudó a Kaoru, la hizo molestarse pero terminó ayudándola. ¡Gracias!

**Kaoru Himura14: **jaja es verdad. Yo con la mitad de lo que les pasó a ella habría vuelto a mi casa, ó tal vez no, depende. Pues no creo que se muera por ahora, la historia se acabaría muy rápido :P

**Dark Shadow: **Que lástima lo que te pasó, pero me alegro mucho que puedas de alguna forma, sentirte identificada con mi historia. Y si, bueno la personalidad de Misao siempre se ha destacado por ser el punto alegre y optimista, y si, puedo asegurarte que si no fuera por Misao, Kaoru estaría ahora dándole de comer a su perro :P Si piensas bien, tal vez puedas acertar quien es esa mujer. Y la prima de Misao, ella no es tan mala en el fondo, simplemente se divierte con las 'pequeñas' jeje. Pues ya viste como se encontraron Kaoru y Kenshin, Aoshi y Misao pronto también. ¡Gracias por tú mensaje y espero que te siga gustando mi historia!****

**Elena:** Sip, claro que Aoshi va a aparecer!!!

**Marie Shinomori: **Jeje. Si, el asma se puede fingir en ciertas ocasiones, cuando uno se encuentra con personas que no poseen un conocimiento especifico de está enfermedad no es difícil fingir un ataque de tos y falta de aire, y yo lo digo porque yo sufro de asma y más de una vez e fingido un ataque… errr… como decía el asma puede ser provocado por varias razones: Alergias, Ejercicio, Hiperventilación, Infecciones, Emociones, Medicamentos, Reflujo gastroesofágico e incluso por la Menstruación ó el embarazo. En el caso de Misao ella se encontraba en una situación nerviosa extrema, estaba a punto de quedarse en la calle bajo una lluvia increíble, había sido robada, no tenía dinero y no había comido nada, todo este tipo de emociones puede desencadenar el asma, ella sólo tuvo que fingir un poquito al principio provocándose una hiperventilación para luego desencadenar un ataque de asma ó disnea respiratoria. Y Aoshi tal vez salga en el próximo capitulo aún no estoy segura. Y el fic de Slayers, pues no tengo pensado abandonarlo pero no he tenido tiempo de seguir, mi problema es que no he podido desarrollar una situación del capitulo que estoy escribiendo y eso no me ha dejado seguir, pero trataré de ver que puedo hacer ¡Gracias por tus mensajes!

**EVA: **¡GRACIAS GRACIAS!

**Sumire-chan: **¡gracias! No te prometo nada pero puede ser que Aoshi aparezca en el próximo capitulo…

Ahora espero que me den su opinión de este capitulo porque es muy importante para mí. ¡Gracias a todos lo que leen mi historia! ¡¡Y déjenme mensajitos!!

Kary

Ja ne


	5. Capitulo IV: Every Heart

* * *

****

**_Ruta Musical_**

_Por Kary_

Capitulo IV

_Every__ heart_

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la fuerte luz artificial que había en la habitación a la que había entrado; después de pasar tantas horas bajo la luz del sol y luego bajo la oscuridad de la noche le costó un poco pero lentamente las imágenes raras comenzaron a tomar forma.

Era una habitación pequeña y muy iluminada, con paredes blancas y algunos asientos que a Kaoru le recordaron a la sala de espera del hospital. Había varias cabinas con mostradores de vidrio donde estaban varias personas atendiendo a otros aspirantes como ella.

De las veinte cabinas sólo una estaba vacía y en ella estaba una mujer de ojos castaños y cabello negro que se veía cansada, a su izquierda había una puerta cerrada en la que entró el muchacho que había estado en frente de Tsubame, aunque ella ya no estaba.

- Siguiente – dijo la mujer y Kaoru se apresuró hasta ella apoyándose un poco en el mostrador – Por favor el carnet- pidió y Kaoru le entregó su carnet sintiendo que la guitarra en su espalda le estorbaba. La muchacha escribió algo en la computadora que tenía en frente – Nombre completo por favor- pidió.

- Kaoru Hayase Kamiya- dijo tiesamente Kaoru, la muchacha asintió escribiendo algo más en la computadora, luego le pegó un adhesivo verde a su carnet y se lo entregó.

- Por favor entre por la siguiente puerta y espere instrucciones- le dijo la muchacha amablemente.

- Arigatou- Kaoru agradeció y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola y entrando.

Era una habitación muy larga que tenía muchos cubículos pequeños unos frente a otros. Kaoru se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba vacía junto a otras veinte personas que también estaban esperando alguna indicación.

- Buenas noches – dijo un hombre alto y de ojos azules con el cabello castaño, tenía en sus manos una carpeta y varios bolígrafos en sus bolsillos. Al contrario de todo el mundo parecía fresco y muy despierto – Esta es la primera audición que presentarán ésta noche. Cada uno de estos cubículos tiene un micrófono que está directamente conectado con un sincronizador de sonido que evaluará sus voces parcialmente, es decir, no se emocionen mucho si pasan esta prueba porque no quiere decir nada esencial, ni que son buenos- el hombre sonrió como si dijese algo muy dulce y amable - La pantalla que tendrán al frente les indicará, luego de una señal cuando tienen que comenzar a cantar las notas y en que tono lo harán. Al finalizar, la máquina les entregará un comprobante de color rojo si fueron aceptados y de color azul si no lo fueron. Los que sean aceptados por favor pasen por la puerta negra que está al final del pasillo y guarden su comprobante, la puerta negra y no la puerta azul por favor. Los que no sean aceptados salgan por la puerta que está a mi derecha y dejen de soñar con ser artistas- el hombre volvió a sonreír y Kaoru pensó que tanta sinceridad apagaba un poco los ánimos.

Con un suspiro Kaoru entró en el cubículo que el hombre le indicó y miró expectante la pantalla negra mientras amoldaba el micrófono para su altura. Volvió a suspirar cansadamente, no había comenzado y ya quería que terminara.

-------------

Cinco minutos después Kaoru pasó por la puerta negra que estaba al final del pasillo agarrando firmemente el papel rojo, casi hasta el punto de arrugarlo por completo. Con la suerte que tenía últimamente… tal vez terminaría tirándolo por algún lugar antes de que se lo pidieran.

La segunda prueba no fue tan fácil como Kaoru pensó en un principio. Cuando entró se consiguió con una habitación grande en la que había tres personas, una mujer con el cabello pintado de muchos colores, un hombre con un bigote gracioso y una mujer bastante mayor. Todos tenían carpetas negras en las que anotaban cosas constantemente.

La audición consistía en un simple y burdo karaoke, sólo que las canciones no eran conocidas y los participantes tenían que encontrar la musicalidad por ellos mismo. Al principio Kaoru se perdió pero terminó pasando alegremente por la tercera puerta tras superar la prueba con éxito.

Allí sintió como si entrará en un mundo diferente, era una habitación pequeña y llena de cámaras algo viejas, había algunos anuncios publicitarios amontonados en las esquinas y varios asientos de plástico que resaltaban por la luz blanca del lugar.

Kaoru esperó pacientemente parada mientras dejaba la guitarra a un lado, ésta no le había servido de nada y ya le estaba provocando dolor de espalda. De las veinte personas que llegaron con Kaoru a la primera prueba, únicamente cinco entraron con ella a la tercera y a pesar de que estas habían sido relativamente cortas, ya había pasado casi una hora y media entre espera y espera.

- Buenas noches- saludó una mujer entrando por una puerta que estaba cerrada. Era muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello castaño y rizado que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, sus ojos era grandes y verdes como aceitunas y tenía una piel pálida y cremosa. Llevaba puesta una camisa de botones blanca y una falda tres cuartos negra con unos zapatos de tacón alto, también negros. En sus manos llevaba una carpeta negra y alrededor de su oreja un apuntador pequeño que tenía un micrófono. Ella dijo algo suavemente y luego aparto el micrófono de su boca. Les sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Magdalia Amakusa y soy la asistente de producción de esta audición- dijo ella suavemente – Ustedes cinco han llegado hasta aquí, eso significa que son muy buenos en lo que hacen y tienen la posibilidad de ir aún más allá. Esta puerta los conducirá hacia su última prueba que será la decisiva, allí se encuentra un jurado especial que está conformado por personalidades importantes y conocidas, no solo por manejarse en éste medio sino también por sus grandes trayectorias.

Bien ahora los iré llamando uno a uno, solo tienen que entrar por está puerta y cantar la canción que escogieron. Los resultados no serán dados hasta mañana por la noche vía televisiva, los ganadores serán llamados por el personal para arreglar el papeleo – ella volvió a sonreír amablemente – Mucha suerte- dijo dándose media vuelta pero pareció acordarse de algo porque volvió a hablarles mientras acomodaba su micrófono y su apuntador – Oh lo olvidé. No pueden utilizar ningún tipo de pista ni de instrumento musical-

- ¿A capella?- preguntó una muchacha de ojos claros y figura corpulenta que estaba cerca de Kaoru.

- Claro- respondió la castaña y con una sonrisa desapareció por la puerta.

Kaoru suspiró cansadamente, tenía hambre y sueño y quería irse a casa… ¡Pero primero tenía que ganar ésta audición!

- Maiku Iki- dijo de ningún lugar la voz de la mujer llamada Magdalia. Un pelirrojo pequeño de no más de dieciséis años tragó ruidosamente y entre los saludos de sus otros cuatro compañeros atravesó la puerta.

-'Respira Kaoru'- se dijo la pelinegra cerrando los ojos y relajando los músculos cuando comenzó a formársele un hoyo en el estómago – 'Inhala… exhala… Todo va a estar bien… todo va a estar bien… Eres buena ¿verdad? Si no lo fueras no estarías aquí. ¿Por qué Otou-san no me ha llamado? ¡Kaoru baka! ¡No es momento de pensar eso! Inhala… exhala… No voy a poder utilizar mi guitarra, ¡ayy pobre de mí! ¡¿Por qué Misao siempre me convence de hacer este tipo de cosas?! ¡Voy a matarla! ¿Qué pensaría Ryoga si gano? ¿Y si pierdo? Hmm… el color de esta pared es horrible ¿Quién habrá decorado esta habitación? Deberían quitarle la licencia porque es un gr…'-

- ¡¡Hayase-san!!-

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó en un grito malhumorado.

- Es la segunda vez que la llaman- le dijo tranquilamente la muchacha de ojos claros, sin inmutarse por el grito de la pelinegra.

- Uh… - murmuró estúpidamente Kaoru sin entender como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo hizo para llegar hasta aquí? – preguntó la muchacha a nadie en especial mientras rodaba los ojos. Agarró a Kaoru por un brazo (no muy gentilmente), le dio su guitarra y la empujó por la puerta.

Kaoru se tambaleó aún perdida de pensamiento.

- ¿Tú eres Kaoru Hayase?- preguntó Magdalia acercándose apresuradamente, Kaoru asintió – Que bueno, creí que me había confundido, vamos que ahora estamos retrazados- Ella comenzó a hablar por el micrófono mientras Kaoru la siguió por el estrecho pasillo, era corto y angosto y ella podía ver la puerta que parecía gritarle cruelmente cosas que no entendía.

- '¡¡Kami-sama!! ¡No estoy lista, no, no, no! ¿Qué voy a cantar? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡¡No quiero, no quiero!!' –

De repente el estómago de Kaoru comenzó a sentirse cómico y la cabeza comenzó a palpitarle.

- Muy bien Hayase-san, ahora solo entre. Puede dejarme su guitarra y yo se la entregaré cuando salga- dijo Magdalia distraídamente mientras anotaba algo en su carpeta.

Kaoru quiso retroceder pero de repente estaba dentro de una nueva habitación mucho más grande.

Era una especie de teatro pequeño y de paredes azules, quizá utilizado para convenciones no muy importantes. Era muy iluminado y al estar parada allí Kaoru se sintió de repente muy vertiginosa y con náuseas.

- Oyasumi ka, Kaoru Hayase puedes empezar- dijo la voz de una mujer y Kaoru la vio sintiendo el corazón correrle a mil por hora.

Enfrente de ella, sentados en las butacas rojas estaban cinco personas viéndola fijamente. De las cinco Kaoru solo conocía a tres. La primera era la mujer que había visto por la televisión aquella tarde en la tienda de electrodomésticos junto a Misao.

Tenía el cabello impecablemente liso, largo y negro noche. Su piel era pálida pero estaba exquisitamente maquillada con sombra lila y rubor. Sus ojos pequeños y afilados eran de un color almendrado, y sus labios llevaban un color rosado casi natural. Su elegancia le recordó al instante su nombre a Kaoru. Megumi Takani la miró fijamente.

La otra persona que reconoció Kaoru entre el jurado fue a Kanryuu Takeda.

Él era un reconocido productor que se dedicaba principalmente a la producción de telenovelas. Kaoru lo recordó porque hacía un par de años había sido acusado de fraude, explotación y malversación de bienes ajenos. Había sido un gran escándalo a nivel nacional pero finalmente fue declarado inocente y nadie volvió a hablar de aquél episodio.

Tenía un rostro alargado y unos ojos finos, un cabello color de arena y estaba vestido con traje y corbata.

Al otro hombre ella lo conocía simplemente porque había quedado grabado en su mente.

Kenshin Himura la reconoció también.

-------------

- 'Creo que me equivoqué de puerta' pensó Misao mordiéndose una uña nerviosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había seguido bien las instrucciones. Había pasado la primera prueba, para eso tenía el papelito rojo que lo comprobaba. Y había entrado por la puerta correcta al final del pasillo, la puerta azul había dicho aquél hombre ¿verdad? La puerta azul era la correcta y la negra la incorrecta ¿Verdad? Ella no estaba equivocada… ni confundida…ni perdida…

Bueno. Tal vez un poquito nada más.

Misao se arrodilló de golpe llevándose las manos a la cabeza y golpeándosela mientras se gritaba por su propia estupidez.

- ¡¡Misao baka!! ¡¡BAKA!! ¡¡BAKA!! ¡¡BAKAAAA!!- gritó cerrando los ojos tratando de pensar con claridad. Pero no había ninguna.

Este edificio era enorme… pasaría días para encontrar la salida y se moriría de hambre y de frío, perdería su oportunidad de ganar la audición y Kaoru la perdería también porque estaría muy ocupada organizando brigadas de búsqueda con la policía secreta de su padre. Y pasarían días, semanas y años y ella estaría todavía buscando la salida mientras se alimentaba de hojas de papel y ratas. Y su pobre madre sería condenada a vivir por siempre con el idiota de su hermano que nunca se casaría ni tendría hijos ¡¡Ella nunca se casaría por que iba a morirse encerrada!! Y todos sus esfuerzos estudiando y ensayando estarían perdidos porque si algún día salía ya estaría declarada muerta por el gobier…

Alguien carraspeó fuertemente. Tal vez no se moriría al final…

Misao levantó la vista y se encontró con unas piernas largas en unos pantalones formales negros, subió la vista más y vio un torso bien formado envuelto en una camisa azul noche de botones. Subió la cabeza aún más y si no fuera por lo que vio hubiese gritado de dolor al tener la cabeza en esa posición.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó el hombre que tenía parado enfrente con una voz seca y fría.

Misao no respondió. Estaba muy ocupada viendo maravillada a aquél hombre muchísimo más alto que ella desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Era pálido y de finos ojos azules como el cielo, tenía un rostro elegante y un poco alargado, unos labios finos y un cabello corto y negro azabache.

Él dijo algo nuevamente pero Misao parpadeó sin entender. De repente ella captó que no era nada sexy una muchacha en cuclillas, despeinada, sucia y murmurando locuras. Se paró de golpe y mostró una enorme sonrisa luminosa. Aún parada el hombre era tres cabezas más alto que ella.

- Gomen nasai. Mi nombre es Misao Makimachi – dijo Misao sonriendo tontamente – Estoy haciendo una audición pero creo que me equivoqué de puerta y me perdí-

El hombre alzó una ceja – Sígame por favor –

- Arigatou gozaimashita… - dijo Misao haciendo una pausa intencional, tal vez así él le diría su nombre.

- Aoshi Shinomori – dijo secamente el hombre dándose la vuelta y caminando. Misao celebró alegremente hacía sus adentros, él no parecía ser mayor de veinticinco años.

- Muchas gracias de nuevo Aoshi-sama- dijo Misao alegremente alcanzándolo y caminando a su lado.

Al final… tal vez no había sido tan malo equivocarse de puerta.

-------------

Kaoru mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente una y otra vez sintiéndose tonta y fuera de lugar y muy, MUY frustrada.

- '¡¡Kami-sama es él, es él!! Y es parte del jurado y… ¡Oh Kami-sama! ¡Yo lo golpeé y le grité y le dije…! ¡Genial Kaoru puedes empezar a reunir para el pasaje a Hiroshima! ¡¡Tonta!! ¡¡Baka!! ¡Puedes olvidarte de todo ahora! ¡¿Por qué no te das media vuelta de una vez y omites la vergüenza?! ¡¡Kami-sama ¿Por qué todo me sale mal?!! No puedo creer la suerte que ten…'

- ¿Pasa algo malo Hayase-san?- preguntó la única otra mujer en el jurado. Tenía el cabello alborotado de un color castaño oscuro, era largo pero lo utilizaba en un lazo extraño con un adorno verde sobre su cabeza, así que se veía mucho más corto. Sus ojos eran de un castaño oscuro e irradiaban astucia y malhumor mezclado con cansancio.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza evitando mirar al pelirrojo mientras tragaba pesadamente al pensar en él.

- Entonces comienza a cantar jovencita, no tenemos toda la noche para ti- dijo otro hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Megumi Takani. Kaoru tampoco supo quien era, pero al verlo un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. Tenía una piel morena como si se hubiese quemado bajo el sol por muchas horas y muchos días, y un par de ojos rojos que la miraron escrutadora y malignamente.

Kaoru asintió apenada y se acercó al micrófono que estaba en el centro de escenario, lo sacó de su base porque así sería más fácil, respiró hondo… una vez… dos veces…

- 'Vamos Kaoru, tú puedes. Recuerda no puedes volver a casa sin nada. Este hombre no va ha hacer nada malo contra ti sólo por un pequeño y minúsculo percance ¿verdad? Ahora canta… canta… ¿Qué iba a cantar? ¡¿Qué iba a cantar?!'

- ¿Hayase-san?- preguntó nuevamente la mujer de cabello castaño golpeando molestamente su bolígrafo contra las hojas que había en la carpeta.

- Hai, Hai – dijo Kaoru respirando nuevamente para recuperar la calma –'Vamos Kaoru. Recuerda quien eres. Eres Kaoru Hayase Kamiya, la hija de Hajime Hayase y no te puedes rendir tan fácilmente. Eso sería algo que el lobo de Mibu jamás te perdonaría' Kaoru sonrió sintiéndose más confiada y decidida 'Voy a demostrarle al oh-gran-señor-sabelotodo que esta vez no tiene la razón'

- ¿Qué vas a cantar?- preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño.

- Every Heart de BoA- dijo Kaoru casi con timidez, cinco pares de ojos se volvieron a ella mirándola fijamente.

Kaoru carraspeó, respiró, cerró los ojos, suspiró e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Cantar.

Su voz salió de sus labios suave y delicadamente, como una seda impecable e invisible que rodeó cada rincón y cada objeto a su alrededor. El recuerdo del ritmo de la canción hizo eco en su realidad y todo se fusionó.

_Ikutsu__ namida o nagashitara_

_Every__ Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare__ ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every__ Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou _

Era divino poder internarse dentro del mundo que las letras y la música creaban, porque la llevaban a un lugar en donde todos sus problemas desaparecían. Sólo existía ella y la sensación cálida que se creaba en su pecho. Era sentir el vibrar de su garganta cuando llegaba a una nota alta en perfecta afinación y equilibrio, y era el poder terminar en una nota baja sin sonar mal.

Ahora Kaoru se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en días.

_Nagai__ nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi__ hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru__ meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi__ wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku__ tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou__ mo takai sora miageteiru_

Los nervios terminaron de desaparecer de su estómago y Kaoru entendió que no importaba si no resultaba elegida, que en el fondo cantaba sólo porque le gustaba y lo seguiría haciendo así le dijesen que tenía la voz más desafinada y horrible del planeta.

_Donna__ egao ni deaetara_

_Every__ Heart yume ni fumidaseru no_

_Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_Itsuka__ itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_Yasuraka__ ni nareru you ni_

_Meguru__ meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi__ wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki__ ni warai sukoshi naite_

_Kyou__ mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku_

_Osanai__ kioku no katasumi ni_

_Atataka__ na basho ga aru so sweeet_

_Hoshi__ tachi ga hanasu mirai wa_

_Itsumo__ kagayaite ita so shine_

Kaoru respiró suavemente aún sin abrir sus ojos, así era más cómodo. Abrió la boca para cantar la última estrofa pero la voz de la mujer castaña no se lo permitió.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Kaoru medio desubicada y confundida. Sabía que le habían hablado pero no había escuchado con claridad. Odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba inspirada.

- Dije que es suficiente- la mujer de cabello castaño la miró mientras anotaba algo en su carpeta.

- Oh- dijo Kaoru tontamente acomodando el micrófono y alejándose un poco sin saber que hacer. Magdalia estaba cerca de un camarógrafo (el cual Kaoru acababa de notar) pero hablaba como en otro mundo por medio de su micrófono-apuntador.

- Hayase-san, tiene una voz muy armónica- dijo la voz suave y tranquila del pelirrojo y a Kaoru el estómago (¿o fue el corazón?) le dio un vuelco de 180º.

- Yo diría más bien sensual- dijo Kanryuu Takeda con una mueca extraña.

- En todo caso, muchacha, eres material de calidad- le dijo el hombre de ojos rojos cruzando los brazos. Kaoru se sintió como un objeto sin vida ni opinión.

- Tienes buena voz- dijo Megumi Takani moviendo su cabeza y apartando el cabello de su rostro – Espera los resultados mañana-

Kaoru agradeció inclinándose mientras una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, Magdalia le hizo una seña y ella la siguió atravesando una puerta distinta a la anterior.

Lo último que Kaoru vio fue al pelirrojo que le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-------------

Misao entró alegre y confiadamente a su última prueba preguntándose cómo le habría ido a Kaoru.

Como se había perdido había quedado rezagada dos grupos detrás del suyo y tuvo que volver a realizar la primera prueba por 'seguridad', era estúpido en su opinión porque si pasaba la segunda prueba, era obvio que había pasado la primera.

Aoshi Shinomori la había llevado con una mujer de ojos verdes como aceitunas que era la asistente de producción. Magdalia Amakusa la había ayudado y había pedido disculpas en su nombre a todos los jueces de las pruebas, Misao había pasado todo el tiempo agradeciéndole a la joven mujer.

Aoshi por su parte la había dejado con ella y se había ido con una seca despedida. Ese hombre era raro. No hablaba prácticamente nada y cuando lo hacía era corto y conciso. Ella le había sacado cinco palabras como mucho y eso no le decía nada de nada de él. Y era una gran perdida porque era un hombre muy atractivo y misterioso.

Misao se preguntó cuánto más atractivo se vería si sonriera.

- Oyasumi nasai Makimachi-san – dijo un hombre que ella reconoció como Makoto Shishio. Era el dueño de la Industria más grande e importante de Importación de Petróleo en el Japón. Que hacía allí era un misterio para Misao.

Makoto Shishio la escrutó con sus ojos carmesíes y cruzó sus brazos haciéndole una seña al camarógrafo que comenzó a grabar con su cámara profesional.

- Oyasumi- dijo Misao inclinándose suavemente y viendo de reojo al resto del jurado y al camarógrafo.

Como había esperado, Megumi Takani estaba allí sentada en una butaca roja tomando agua como si fuera un arte. Misao al verla se preguntó cómo es que aún no se había casado.

También estaba la famosa cantautora Misanagi Sanada. Kanryuu Takeda parecía ligeramente dormido y aburrido.

Un hombre pelirrojo, que llevaba una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda le trajo un viejo recuerdo a Misao pero ella no pudo identificarlo. Si supiera su nombre tal vez…

Si, bueno, ella leía mucha farándula. A veces…

- Ya puedes empezar - le dijo seca pero amablemente Megumi y Misao asintió alegremente sin muchos nervios… después de todo ella sabía lo que hacía - ¿Qué vas a cantar?- preguntó la mujer anotando algo.

- Ame de Moeko Matsushita- dijo Misao alegremente en el micrófono, cambiando su opción rápidamente. Esa canción era más apropiada en este momento.

- Puedes empezar- dijo el pelirrojo suavemente, casi con cansancio de repetir lo mismo cien mil veces en un día.

Misao sonrió, cerró lo ojos y repasó mentalmente el ritmo que tenía que llevar la canción que iba que cantar. Abrió su boca y su voz salió armoniosa y bonita de sus labios.

_Hitotsu__ hitotsu kiete yuku am…-_

¡¡PAST!! ¡¡PUM!! ¡¡PAST!!

- ¡¡Te encontré enana del demonio!! ¡¡Ahora puedes prepararte para morir!!-

El rostro de Misao se puso blanco como una hoja de papel… en realidad esto ella no se lo había esperado…

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Hmm si, me tarde mucho lo sé, perooo… no voy a explicarles el porque mis exámenes me asfixian y no me dejan hacer nada más que ahogarme en mi miseria, se aburrirían.

Se que el capitulo estuvo un poco flojo, pero tengo una buena noticia. La próxima semana termino mis parciales y comienzan las vacaciones navideñas, así que tendré tiempo de escribir más. Oh si, siento dejar este capitulo hasta aquí… :P

**Misao-20: **Hola amiga!! Jaja si las colas son unas de las peores cosas que pueden existir. Y Aoshi… pues… ¿Qué digo? .. Apareció…

**Shadir**jaja yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo escribí pero hay una pequeña diferencia, está vez Kaoru si lo quiso golpear, matar y mutilar :P

**naoko**** L-K: **Pues… concursante no es… ¿dueño? Quizá… ¡¡Gracias!!

**Narwen**** Weasley: **¡¡Gracias!! Espero que te guste este capitulo!!

**Mer** ¡¡Perdón!! Bueno a Kaoru le fue bien, y Misao está más que confiada…

**Demi****-san: **jaja sigue adulándome…

**Megu****-chan1: **jajaja ¿Reina de la tensión? ¿Yooo? ¡Que va! Si no mira este capitulo :P

**kaoru**** himura: **Sip. Mucho romance ¡¡Gracias!!

**Kaoru Himura14: **Siii. Dime si te gusto el capitulo. ¡¡Gracias!!

**Hitokiri**** Himura 20:** No te preocupes, Kenshin va a aparecer más de ahora en adelante.

**mikomi**** shinomori:**¡Gracias! ¿Y este también te gusto? Espero que si…

**Serenity** jajaja si se van a ver MUCHAS veces más ¡Gracias!

**Mari::. **Jaja gracias!!

**maquinita**** potter: **jeje si bueno Kaoru a veces puede ser algo rara :P

**Y-Yukiko-Y: **jajaja ¿no es genial el suspenso? :P jajaja gracias por notificarme mi error ya lo arreglé, lo que pasó fue que en un principio era un perro y no un gato :P jaja si, aparecerá pronto el pequeño Sano.

**KaOrA****-FGV-16: **jajaja gracias!! Me encanta que te guste, pues yo creo que les irá bien.

**Baire**¡¡GRACIAS!!

**gaby**** (hyatt:** jeje pues ya se vieron, un poquito :P

**Dark****-Anna-Sujimotto: **ya apareció!! Pero pronto habrá más interacción entre ellos :P

**Kaoru-Hino:** Sip, Habrá mucho kk

**Cristy****-girl: **jeje prometo que de ahora en adelante saldrá más Aoshi y todos los personajes masculinos que tanto amamos :D

**Sumire****-chan: **¡gracias! Pues si ya cantó después de tanto trauma.

Aquí les pongo la traducción de la canción que cantó Kaoru. Es Every Hear de BoA. Escúchenla es uno de los endings de Inuyasha.

**Cada Corazón**

Cuantas lágrimas debo llorar…

Cada corazón, ¿será posible convertirlo gentilmente?

Si expreso mis pensamientos a alguien…

Cada corazón, ¿podrá mi corazón estar satisfecho?

En la larga, larga noche tenia miedo,

Así que le recé a una estrella lejana.

En los tiempos que van alrededor y alrededor,

Estamos buscando el amor,

Porque queremos ser más fuertes, fuertes,

Inclusive hoy, alzamos nuestros ojos al gran cielo.

¿Que clase de cara sonriente debo conocer?

Cada corazón, ¿en orden de seguir mi sueño?

Personas, al otro lado de la tristeza…

Cada Corazón, y como en una celda sé feliz.

Siempre, siempre, como si todos los espíritus…

Pudieran volverse tranquilos.

En los tiempos que van alrededor y alrededor,

Vivimos y sabemos ciertas cosas,

A veces sonreímos y lloramos un poco,

Hoy, continuaremos la caminata de nuevo.

En las esquinas de los recuerdos infantiles,

Hay un lugar especial, muy dulce,

Del futuro las estrellas hablan,

Siempre brillando, tanto brillo…

En los tiempos que van alrededor y alrededor,

Estamos buscando el amor,

Porque queremos ser más fuertes, fuertes,

Inclusive hoy, alzamos nuestros ojos al gran cielo.

En los tiempos que van alrededor y alrededor,

Vivimos y sabemos ciertas cosas,

A veces sonreímos y lloramos un poco,

Hoy, continuaremos la caminata de nuevo.

¡¡Gracias por sus mensajes!! Me encanta leerlos y me hacen muy feliz. Espero que me digan que les pareció este capitulo porque de aquí en adelante las cosas comienzan a mejorar. ¡¡GRACIAS!!

Kary

Ja ne


	6. Capitulo V: Si algo puede salir mal, sal...

* * *

****

**_Ruta Musical_**

_Por Kary_

Capitulo V

_Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal _

_La horma de mi zapato_

El día de Megumi no había comenzado muy bien. No, para nada bien.

Había tenido que tomar su café matutino sin leche porque había olvidado comprarla el día anterior. Su pez rojo había amanecido muerto y flotando sobre el agua de la pecera que estaba en su sala. Sus zapatos preferidos habían desaparecido por arte de magia y había pasado más de media hora buscando sus llaves, las cuales terminó encontrando dentro de la pecera.

Su automóvil no había prendido esa mañana, la razón: no le había dado la gana. Terminó por tomar un taxi al que se le daño el aire acondicionado mientras estaban estancados en una enorme e interminable cola.

Cuando llegó a _Japan__ Mitsurugi Corporation NHK_ una manada de fans le impidieron la entrada pidiéndole autógrafos y ella no pudo ingresar al edificio hasta después de treinta minutos. Por suerte, aún no habían abierto las puertas ni comenzado la audición así que podría respirar un poco y calmarse.

Pero había un problema: Kanryuu Takeda estaba sentado a su lado y sino fuese porque ella ya había firmado un contrato, hubiera renunciado en el mismo instante en que supo que él sería parte del jurado también.

Eso definitivamente había terminado por amargar su día. Sin contar claro las interminables horas sentada en una butaca molesta mientras oía a jovencitos cantar canciones tontas. Por suerte los participantes que ellos tenían que escuchar, la mayoría, tenían una voz aceptable… aunque algunos…

Uff… soñaban demasiado y ni ella ni ninguno de sus compañeros podían dejar de notificárselo.

Y por suerte eran contados con los dedos los participantes que tal vez… tal vez podrían llegar a tener un futuro en el medio musical.

Después de casi quince horas encerrada en un teatro miniatura con otras cuatro personas, de las cuales sólo le caía bien una, la asistente de producción les dijo que la próxima sería la última concursante que evaluarían aunque aún quedaban cientos de personas en las colas.

Kenshin Himura había sugerido esperar un poco más ya que todos tenían derecho a una audición y bla bla bla… Él no volvió a decir nada después de que ella y el resto de las personas allí lo miraron, no muy amablemente por cierto.

Megumi había suspirado alegremente y había pensado que pronto podría irse a su casa, tomar un baño relajante con burbujas y dormir en su cómoda cama. Era tarde y estaba cansada.

- Misao Makimachi es la próxima- había dicho la asistente de producción. Después de todo un día oyéndola Megumi aún podía recordar su nombre.

- Gracias Amakusa-san- había dicho Kenshin terminando de tomar su café número quince ¿o dieciséis? – Dile que pase –

- Por favor Makoto-san. Escúchela y listo, no más comentarios – dijo Misanagi Sanada frunciéndole el ceño al hombre que estaba en la fila sobre ella – Quiero irme a casa de una vez y no voy a soportar otro escándalo de mil horas–

- Sin mis comentarios todavía estaríamos oyendo a ese sapo asqueroso intentar cantar – respondió el hombre de ojos carmesíes mientras jugaba ociosamente con un encendedor. Megumi pensó oscuramente que sería divertido si se quemara… sólo para ver un poco de acción. El día había sido bastante embotado y aburrido con excepción del escándalo de la niña sapo, oh el tipo que le había dicho a Misanagi 'bruja anticuada' también le había dado risa.

- No cantaba tan mal- había dicho Kenshin rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido al recuerdo.

- Para ti nadie canta mal – le había dicho ella. Kenshin le sonrió. Oh si, Kenshin casi siempre sonreía tontamente a todo lo que le dijeran los demás, si ella lo conocía bien (y lo hacía) Kenshin no era nada fácil de enfadar.

La puerta se abrió por incontable vez en el día y entró una muchachita menuda y bajita pero que caminaba como si tuviera el mundo en sus manos. Megumi le calculó unos diecisiete años tal vez, no podría tener muchos menos porque no habría podido ingresar al concurso y muchos más… era difícil saberlo porque la trenza mal pintada de rosado le daba un toque algo infantil y su tamaño dejaba mucho que desear.

- Buena noches- dijo la voz de Kanryuu Takeda y Megumi hizo una mueca de asco en su interior.

- Ya puedes empezar - le dijo seca pero amablemente Megumi y la muchacha asintió sonriendo.

- ¿Qué vas a cantar?- preguntó Misanagi anotando en sus papeles algo, ella ya se había aburrido de hacerlo.

- Ame de Moeko Matsushita- dijo Misao Makimachi mientras agarraba el micrófono.

- Puedes empezar- dijo Kenshin suavemente.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

_Hitotsu__ hitotsu kiete yuku am…-_

¡¡PAST!! ¡¡PUM!! ¡¡PAST!!

- ¡¡Te encontré enana del demonio!! ¡¡Ahora puedes prepararte para morir!!-

La puerta que estaba al final del pasillo entre las butacas, se abrió con un golpe estruendoso y un hombre entró por ella gritando algo que Megumi no entendió bien en un principio.

Era un hombre tal vez de su misma edad. Era bastante alto y aunque tenía una figura delgada unos músculos firmes se distinguían bajo la tela de la camisa blanca y los blue jeans que llevaba. Su cabello era castaño, corto y apuntaba hacia el cielo desordenadamente. Sus rasgos eran finos pero masculinos; en su cabeza llevaba puesta una cinta roja.

- ¡¡Estúpida Comadreja!! ¡¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de todo lo que he pasado para encontrarte?!!- gritó el hombre acercándose a la muchacha que parecía una estatua agarrando el micrófono con fuerza, pero de repente su rostro se puso tan rojo como un tomate y ya no era la muchacha menuda que había entrado en un principio.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¡¿Te volviste loco?!! ¡¡Idiota vete de aquí estúpido!!- gritó Misao con fuerza, y al tener el micrófono prendido en la mano el ruido se triplico haciéndolo insoportable.

- ¡¡Vine a buscarte idiota!! ¡¿Qué creías?! ¡¡Nos vamos ya de aquí enana del demonio!!- gritó Sanosuke agarrándola por un brazo y comenzándola a jalar.

- ¡¡¡¡IIE!!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL!!! ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!! ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!! ¡¡¡SUÉLTAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- gritó histéricamente Misao dejando caer el micrófono al suelo cuando Sanosuke la cargó en su hombro fácilmente como un saco de papas.

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!!- gritó Sanosuke comenzando a caminar como si nada - ¡Ya me has causado más problemas de lo normal!-

Todos estaban callados escuchando los gritos de la muchacha…

Y ella que había pedido acción… Megumi soltó una risa seca y sarcástica que resonó más fuerte de lo que le habría gustado.

El muchacho paró en seco y le dirigió una mirada áspera y afilada, como investigándola.

- ¡¿Dónde está seguridad?!- se oyó lejanamente la voz estresada de Magdalia.

- ¿De que te ríes zorra estúpida?- preguntó él en un tono seco y frío.

La temperatura del teatro bajó como si hubiesen puesto al máximo el aire acondicionado inesperadamente, tanto que incluso Misao se calló la boca y dejó de gritar.

El cerebro de Megumi se congeló y se convirtió en un espacio blanco donde nada tenía ni coherencia ni sentido, ni nada de nada en ese instante. De repente sintió un calor subirle desde el estómago y pasar por su garganta hasta llegar a su cerebro que dio un clic y recibió cientos de ideas a la vez.

¡¡¡Le había dicho zorra!!! ¡¡¡ZORRA!!! ¡¿A ella?! ¡¡¿Acaso el muy imbécil no sabía quien era?!!

Megumi se levantó de golpe de su puesto, su blusa lila de seda moviéndose con ella al igual que su largo cabello negro.

- ¿Quieres que te sea sincera? – Preguntó Megumi en una voz helada, ella no esperó a que Sanosuke le respondiera - De lo idiota que te ves gritando como salvaje en un lugar como éste. ¿Dónde crees que estás imbécil? Porque en un bar no es. Ahora por favor retírate si no quieres que llame a seguridad, que por cierto no sé por qué demonios no ha llegado aún-

Ciertamente Sanosuke Sagara no se había esperado esa respuesta. Misao le dio una patada en el pecho y él la soltó sin un quejido. La pelinegra cayó al suelo con un porrazo.

- ¡¡¿Qué te pasa estúpida?!! ¡¡Yo grito cuando quiera y donde quiera!! ¡¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme nada!!- le gritó Sanosuke con fuerza.

- Maa, maa- dijo Kenshin levantándose y haciendo una señal de paz – Por favor joven retírese porque está interrumpiéndonos, si tiene algo que arreglar con Makimachi-san puede hacerlo cuando ella termine su asunto con nosotros-

- ¡Lo que yo haga con mi hermana no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes!- gritó Sanosuke agarrando a Misao que acababa de levantarse del suelo y cargándola sobre su hombro nuevamente. Ella comenzó a gritar otra vez.

- ¡¡Disculpa idiota tú estás ventilando tus problemas delante de todos, así que no te quejes si nos metemos!! ¡¡Además estás en un lugar privado, interrumpiendo un evento PRIVADO!! ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí en primer lugar?!-

- Ese no es problema tuyo, Zorra frígida- le respondió Sano fríamente.

Y el mundo se detuvo.

-------------

- Todavía no entiendo, es decir, todo era muy fácil. Sólo tenías que entrar y buscar a tus hermanas, convencerlas de salir de allí y luego salir. Listo. Nadie se tenía que dar cuenta de nada. ¿Puedes explicarme como demonios terminaste aquí?- le preguntó Katsuhiro Tsukioka a su mejor amigo por medio del teléfono directo mientras lo veía fruncir el ceño por el vidrio de seguridad que los separaba.

La estación policial de Tokio tenía reglas muy estrictas para todos los detenidos. Incluso para aquellos que no estaban bajo cargos serios.

- ¡¡Fue culpa de esa mujer loca!!- respondió fuertemente Sano por el teléfono y Katsu hizo una mueca de dolor al sonido - ¡¡No le dije nada malo y mira lo que me hizo esa maldita zorra!! ¡¡Llamó a la policía!!-

Katsu se apartó el cabello negro y largo de los ojos y lo miró fijamente, ya estaban llamando mucho la atención y al él no le convenía. Si descubrían que gracias a él Sanosuke había entrado tan fácilmente al canal, podía considerarse población en desempleo, nuevamente.

- De todos modos – refunfuño Sano revolviéndose el cabello con una mano, mientras veía tristemente el espacio vacío que había dejado su Rolex Explorer en su muñeca izquierda. Estúpidos policías, todos tenían algo contra él - ¿Trajiste el dinero de la fianza? Te prometo que apenas salga te lo pago Katsu-

Tsunam suspiró… oh si, esto no sería fácil.

- Si, si lo traje. Pero hay un pequeño problema- dijo lentamente Katsu viendo a Sano que alzó una ceja intrigado.

- ¿Es más de lo normal?- preguntó Sano frunciendo el ceño.

- No. Y ese es el problema- dijo y dio un fuerte suspiro nuevamente – Estás acusado de violación a la propiedad privada, difamación y exaltación del orden público. Además Megumi Takani ha puesto una denuncia contra ti por perjuicios y daños morales-

- Y eso significa…- dijo Sano agrandando los ojos ¡¡Esa mujer estaba loca!!

- Que no puedes salir bajo fianza por ahora y si ella no retira todos los cargos, tendrás que ir a juicio-

El grito de Sanosuke resonó en todo el edificio policial haciendo temblar los vidrios y agitando los árboles en la fresca noche.

-------------

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada para la época en que estaban y Kaoru se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Prácticamente no había dormido nada y el hecho de que Sanosuke estuviera bajo arresto no mejoraba sus expectativas del día.

Había estado esperando a Misao junto a Tsubame en la salida de _Japan__ Mitsurugi Corporation NHK,_ cuando tres patrullas de la policía llegaron escandalosamente e ingresaron a las instalaciones; unos minutos después salían cuatro de ellos llevando prácticamente a rastras a un hombre.

Sanosuke Sagara gritaba y se retorcía tan desesperadamente que ni siquiera la notó.

Media hora después salió Misao roja y con los ojos llorosos y le contó precipitadamente todo lo que había pasado.

Sinceramente Kaoru nunca pensó que Sanosuke pudiera ser tan idiota, pero agradeció que no hubiera aparecido en su audición. De otra forma lo hubiese matado.

Después del escándalo Misao había comenzado a llorar histéricamente de la rabia y gracias a eso le habían permitido terminar su audición. No había cantado tan bien como le hubiese gustado porque con los gritos y el llanto sus cuerdas vocales se habían maltratado un poco.

Hoy ella había amanecido prácticamente ronca.

Habían vuelto a pasar la noche en casa de Tae, está vez sin tanta pena quizá por el sueño y el malhumor o quizá porque no querían que Tae les siguiera insistiendo.

Los resultados de la audición no los darían hasta la noche así que podían utilizar el día para tratar de hacer algo para ayudar a Sanosuke… o simplemente descansar, ya que Misao estaba totalmente negada a ayudar de cualquier forma a su hermano.

- Que se pudra y le salgan gusanos allí. No me importa- dijo Misao con su voz ronca y desafinada en el desayuno.

- Oh vamos Misao, no fue tan grave si te dejaron presentar la audición- dijo Kaoru sonriendo para aliviar el clima.

- No Kaoru- dijo Misao con furia. Algunas personas que entraban al Akabeko la miraban extrañados. Misao llevaba puesto un suéter gris enorme y una bufanda roja mucho más grande que Tsubame le había prestado, no porque tuviese frío sino porque 'no quería que su garganta tomara aire' – Tú no estuviste ahí, no viste la mirada de Megumi Takani cuando el cabeza de pollo le dijo frígida ¡¡Kami-sama es un idiota!! ¡¿Cómo le pudo decir eso a ella?! ¡¡Sabes, la mitad de su vida se ha babeado como cerdo cada vez que la ve por televisión!! ¡¡Y le dijo eso!! ¡¡Le dijo eso Kaoru!!- gritó Misao con su voz ronca.

- Deja de gritar o te vas a poner peor- le dijo Kaoru haciendo una mueca. Misao se calló y siguió tomando su café con leche prácticamente hirviendo – De todos modos- dijo Kaoru – Hay que ir a verlo y tratar de ayudarlo, o por lo menos hay que llevarle algo decente de comer –

- ¿Para que si de todos modos se va a morir ahí? Megumi Takani jamás retirará la demanda en su contra – dijo Misa desafinada y roncamente.

-------------

- Oye y oye muy bien idiota ¡coff! Megumi Takani retirará la demanda con una sola condición ¡coff! y por tú bien y el mío espero que no la desaproveches ¿me entiendes? ¡¡coff!! ¡¡coff!! ¡¿O la ronquera que me provocaste no te deja?! ¿O será tú cerebro diminuto quizás el que no te deja enten¡¡coff!! ¡¡coff!!? -

- ¡¡Ya deja de decir idioteces estúpida!!- le gritó Sanosuke a su hermana menor a través del teléfono mientras la veía toser fuertemente por el vidrio que los separaba. Misao le dirigió una mirada fría y luego hizo un ademán de colgar el teléfono e irse. Sanosuke se apresuró a hablarle - ¡¡Dime que tengo que hacer Imoutochan!!- (hermana menor)

Misao sonrió gloriosa cuando Sanosuke le habló tan desesperadamente – Así que el pobre niño de Okaa-san no aguantó la noche en la estación de policía… ¡uff! Y yo que creí que te traería buenos recuerdos…-

- Dime ya o voy a colgarte de un árbol por esa trenza asquerosa – dijo Sanosuke fijando la mandíbula y los dientes. Había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida y aquí estaba su hermana mayor jugando con su paciencia.

- Bueno, bueno – dijo Misao tosiendo unas veces más… algo exageradamente – Kaoru y yo fuimos a hablar con ella y nos atendió muy amablemente a pesar de lo que tú gran idiota hiciste. ¡¡¡¡¡Y te advierto que si llegamos a perder en la audición será toda tú culpa!!!!! ¡¡¿Idiota acaso no entendiste que ella era parte del jurado?!! ¡¡Arruinaste nuestras vidas para siempre!!-

Sanosuke golpeó con fuerza la pared de madera que separaba su cubículo del próximo haciendo temblar todo y miró a su hermana menor con fiereza.

- Habla- dijo y Misao hizo una mueca de dolor, tosió nuevamente.

- Solo te lo diré si prometes que no te meterás más si Kaoru o yo ganamos la audición- dijo Misao seriamente. Sanosuke la miró frunciendo el ceño.

- De acuerdo- murmuró de mala manera. La muchacha ojos verdes sonrió victoriosa.

- Ella nos dijo que la única forma en que retiraría la demanda sería si tú le pides disculpas públicamente- dijo Misao sonriendo malamente.

Sanosuke la miró fijamente tratando de descifrar si era broma o no, cuando entendió que Misao había hablado en serio se paró de su silla y habló tiesamente – Bueno, puedes decirle que se vaya a la mierda- dijo lentamente – Y dile a Okaa-san que necesito un buen abogado –

Misao lo miró con completo escepticismo, cuando Sanosuke colgó el teléfono y comenzó a irse ella reaccionó golpeando el vidrio para llamar su atención. Sano le dirigió una mirada tolerante y volvió a descolgar su teléfono.

- ¡¡¡¿¿Eres tarado o que??!!! ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que Kaoru y yo hemos pasado para conseguirte está oportunidad?! ¡¡No!! ¡Además Okaa-san dijo que no te ayudaría en nada! ¡Dijo que tú tendrías que salir de esto sólo!- Era mentira claro.

- Eso es mentira- dijo Sanosuke viéndola.

- No, no lo es- le respondió Misao volviendo a toser.

- Maldición- murmuró Sano.

Oh pobre e ingenuo Sanosuke… tan grande y tan fácil de engañar…

-------------

Kaoru esperó pacientemente frente a la estación de policía, apoyando una pierna de la pared roja de la farmacia vieja mientras cruzaba las manos detrás de su espalda. Había estado esperando a Misao dentro de la estación porque no le habían permitido entrar junto a ella a ver a Sanosuke, pero luego de tener que escuchar los gritos de una mujer que decía haber matado a su esposo y del hombre que negaba haber iniciado un incendio que mató a seis personas… pues había preferido esperar afuera.

En realidad todas estás cosas no deberían molestarle tanto, después de todo su padre veía casos peores y ella siempre había estado al tanto de todos. Pensó en el celular que estaba en el bolsillo trasero de su jeans y que no había sonado en días… había dos opciones: ó su padre había decidido desheredarla y olvidarla para siempre ó estaba, que era lo más seguro, tramando algo grande en su contra.

Ella suspiró, tenía hambre y estaba cansada. No había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya estaba cayendo la tarde. Habían pasado todo el día buscando una forma de ayudar a Sanosuke y aunque la conversación con Megumi Takani no había durado más de quince minutos, encontrarla había sido una odisea; y eso que contaban con los contactos de Tae.

Aún así Kaoru dudaba mucho que Sanosuke aceptara las condiciones de esa mujer.

Una sombra se detuvo frente a Kaoru pero ella la ignoró y siguió viendo hacía sus zapatos azules que eran los únicos que tenía. Hoy llevaba la misma ropa con la que había salido de su casa, su blue jeans y la camisa rosada de líneas blancas.

Dos sombras más se detuvieron en frente y Kaoru frunció el ceño ¿quiénes eran tan idiotas como para 'acosarla' frente a una estación repleta de policías?

Kaoru se acomodó y caminó entre los tres hombres con la barbilla en alto alejándose e ignorando sus llamadas. Por algo era hija de su padre 'Ignora a los idiotas. No quiero idiotas cerca de ti. Si no te dejan tranquila ya sabes que hacer' y claro que ella ya sabía que hacer, pero no hizo falta porque los hombres comenzaron a caminar en otra dirección.

Los televisores de todas las tiendas tenían puesto el canal en donde darían los resultados de la audición en menos de dos horas y Kaoru estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa.

Otra vez llegaron a su mente las preguntas de su futuro que ahora era más incierto que nunca. Volteó a ver la vidriera de una juguetería y pensó que tenía mucho tiempo sin comprar ni jugar con algún juguete.

Estaba vieja.

Una pelota roja y pequeña salió rebotando de la puerta de la tienda y paso a su lado rodando hasta la calle llena de automóviles. Y después de una pelota siempre, siempre había un niño.

- ¡¡Noooo!! ¡Pelota!- chilló una niña pequeña saliendo a trote de la tienda, no tendría más de cinco años pero corría con rapidez.

- ¡Oye! ¡Oye!- exclamó Kaoru agarrándola por el cuello posterior del vestido lila que llevaba puesto, las dos colitas en las que llevaba amarrando su cabello castaño se movieron adorablemente según Kaoru - ¿A dónde vas?-

- Susume va a buscar la pelota- respondió la niña mirándola con ojos castaños grandes y sorprendidos.

- Creo que no- dijo Kaoru cuando un automóvil pisó la pelota, ésta explotó con un sonido doloroso y quedó extendida y aplastada sobre el pavimento.

Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo un puchero lamentable.

- ¡Iie! ¡No llores pequeña!- dijo Kaoru agachándose y poniéndose nerviosa, ella no era muy buena con los niños y la gente ya estaba viéndola raramente – ¿Por qué no vamos y buscamos a tú Okaa-san?- le preguntó Kaoru tan dulcemente como pudo.

- ¡Susume-chan!- dijo una voz exaltada y Kaoru se volteó a ver al dueño.

Tokio era una ciudad muy grande y con un exceso de sobrepoblación, que en el tiempo en que ella se encontraba allí se hubiese encontrado tantas veces con Kenshin Himura era algo interesante que contar.

- Oh…- murmuró idiotamente Kaoru. ¿Por qué nunca podía decir nada inteligente o coherente cuando estaba cerca de este hombre?

- ¡Oro!- exclamó al verla. Bueno parecía que él tampoco tenía muchas cosas inteligentes que decir. Su cabello brillaba en diferentes tonos rojizos bajo el cielo que estaba agonizando lentamente, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones y un blue jeans. En una mano tenía muchas bolsas de diferentes colores y agarrada de la otra mano estaba una niña un poco mayor que Susume, también tenía el cabello castaño pero suelto y un vestido amarillo pollito, en su mano libre la niña llevaba una Barbie. - ¡¡Susume-chan me asustaste!!- dijo el hombre con la respiración agitada - ¿Por qué saliste así?-

- La pelota murió- dijo lamentablemente Susume con los ojos llorosos, señalando el plástico rojo en medio de la calle.

- Oh- murmuró Kenshin cuando la niña se acercó a él y abrazó su pierna. Kenshin sonrió suavemente y luego miró a Kaoru, a ella se le enredó la lengua cuando quiso saludar.

- ¿Hayase-san verdad?- preguntó Kenshin viéndola. Kaoru asintió sorprendiéndose de que recordara su nombre – Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a Susume.

Kaoru tampoco supo que decir ahora.

- Bueno… Adiós- dijo él tomando de la mano a Susume.

- ¡Espere!- exclamó Kaoru alzando una mano y tocándole el hombro. Él se volteó a verla y Kaoru se sonrojo a su mirada perdida – Mmm… yo quería preguntarle algo, sobre mi hermano – dijo Kaoru, sin entender bien porque sacaba el tema en medio de la calle y justamente a él que era quién la había evaluado y con el que había cruzado un máximo diez palabras, de las cuales nueve habían sido groserías – Sanosuke Sagara –

- Oh si lo recuerdo – dijo Kenshin haciendo memoria, sus ojos lilas brillando algo divertidos – ¿Es su hermano Hayase-san? Creí que era hermano de la muchacha del cabello rosado- dijo pensativamente y Kaoru reprimió una carcajada.

- Si- respondió ella con una mueca. No tenía sentido explicar todo el rollo del papel de hermano que Sanosuke tenía sobre ella – Bueno yo quería preguntarle, si Takani-san retira la demanda que puso en su contra ¿El canal también retiraría las demandas?- Era tonto, ella era un tonta de lo peor… lo más probable es que él le dijera que no sabía, que no era su problema y que lo dejara en paz.

- No- respondió él negando con la cabeza. Kaoru hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente… ¿Ahora que le decía? Nada en realidad si seguía a su cerebro. Ambas niñas comenzaron a estar inquietas ¿Serían sus hijas?

– Demo… – dijo el pelirrojo llamando su atención. Kaoru volvió a verlo y se preguntó como un japonés podía tener el cabello de ese color… tal vez se lo teñía… No, se dijo Kaoru, era bonito así que debía ser natural… si no lo fuera no se verí… ¡¿Por qué demonios pensaba en eso cuando él estaba hablándole de algo importante?! Además ella aún tenía el cabello medio amarillo así que no podía hablar mucho. Kaoru echó los pensamientos de cabellos a un lado y se volvió a prestarle atención.

- Si Takani-san retira la demanda – dijo el pelirrojo sin prestarle atención a Susume que estaba jalándole con fuerza la manga – le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que _Japan__ Mitsurugi Corporation NHK _retire los cargos también – y le sonrió suavemente.

El corazón de Kaoru se tambaleó dentro de su pecho y sonrió también inclinándose y agradeciéndole.

- ¡¡Sayonara!! ¡¡Sayonara!!- exclamaron las niñas comenzando a jalar al pelirrojo cuando éste se despidió vagamente.

- ¡¡Kaoru!!- la pelinegra oyó a la voz de Misao e instintivamente se volteó. Su mejor amiga iba hacía ella corriendo - ¡¿Por qué ti¡coff! tienes la mala manía de irte por ¡coff! ¡coff de irte por ahí sola?!-

- Lo siento – dijo Kaoru sonriendo a la ronquera de su amiga. Era cómico como Misao usaba las cosas a su conveniencia, había tenía un arranque de histeria en la audición y de tanto estrés, grito y llanto se había quedado casi sin voz, pero extrañamente no le había dado ningún ataque de asma ¿raro no? Kaoru rodó los ojos interiormente a la ironía del asunto. – Mira a quién…- Pero el pelirrojo ya no estaba, ni las niñas ni sus bolsas ni nada – Oh, bueno olvídalo ¿Qué dijo Sanosuke?-

- Ese idiota creo que va a aceptar lo que exigió Takani-san, no quería pero creo que lo conven… ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Misao recogiendo algo del suelo. Era un llavero que tenía un cartón pintado infantilmente de amarillo en forma de cara sonriente con cuatro llaves para ser exactos. Kaoru supo de repente de quién era.

- Deben ser de Himura-san- murmuró agarrándolas de la mano de Misao. Si, tenía que ser de él, se veía que era el tipo de persona que llevaría algo así aunque tuviera el suficiente dinero como para poner un llavero de oro solido.

- ¿Himura-san?- preguntó Misao frunciendo el ceño, Kaoru hizo una mueca interna… podía ver los engranajes moverse dentro de la cabeza de Misao cuando ella sacó una conclusión - ¡¿Estas hablando de Kenshin Himura?!-

Y ya ni estaba tan ronca…

- Si – dijo Kaoru comenzando a caminar. Le devolvería sus llaves al pelirrojo, no sabía donde vivía ni donde encontrarlo pero si llevaba las llaves al canal podían hacérselas llegar.

- ¡¿De donde lo conoces?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡¿Cómo?!!- gritó Misao con los ojos desorbitados.

- Es una historia larga- murmuró Kaoru suspirando.

Misao se paró en seco y Kaoru se volteó a verla. La muchacha la veía con ojos horrorizados mientras ponía una mano sobre su corazón - ¡¡Y no me la has contado!!- gritó con fuerza.

Kaoru rodó los ojos… Que drama…

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Hola!!! Pues ya estoy aquí!!! Bueno en el próximo capitulo los resultados y las consecuencias de ellos…

¡¡¡¡¡¡Dios!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡102 REVIEWS CON CINCO CAPITULO!!!!– Kary muere de alegría - ¡¡¡¡¡¡ GRACIAS!!!!!!! ¡¡Es genial, los amo a todos!! Jamás pensé que tendría tanta aceptación ya que lleva un ritmo tranquilo, pero mil gracias ¡¡¡Espero que sigan dándome sus comentarios y sus sugerencias!!!!

Por cierto todos se dieron cuenta de quien era � ¡Que bueno que lo hice con esa intención porque sino me hubiese defraudado de mi poca creatividad para el suspenso! :)

**Misao-20: **jaja si era él!!! Pero no te preocupes, ya Megumi le dio su merecido por todo. Es probable que Aoshi aparezca otra vez en el próximo capitulo : )

**Hitokiri**** Himura 20:** ¡¡Claro que lo van a tener!! ¿Quién soy yo para negárselos? Jaja pues si, Misanagi no sale mucho que digamos en los demás fics, aquí si saldrá un poco más a menudo.

**Kaoru-Hino:** ¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!! Espero que este capitulo te haya parecido lindo también.

**Cristy****-girl: **jaja si él es malo. Habrá mucho de ellos pronto.

**gaby**** (hyatt:** jaja es verdad. Pobre Misao, y ahora ronca además :P

**mikomi**** shinomori:jajaja** Unirlos será lo mejor su historia :P jaja ¡¡Muchas gracias!!!

**Shadir**jaja sip :P

**Megu****-chan1: **jajaja :P era obvio que lo ibas a notar… si… yo también quisiera encontrarme con alguien así cuando me pierdo por ahí suspiro

**Roxy** jaja si voy a dejar de estudiar y voy a escribir y claro en unos años me ganaré el dinero pidiendo en las esquinas, no gracias :P

**Misao Shinomori-2: **jaja gracias!!! Si Misao y Aoshi tendrán lo suyo en su momento. Oyasumi nasai significa buenas noches y gozaimashita es una expresión que se utiliza para exaltar. Por ejemplo Arigatou gozaimashita es Muchísimas gracias.

**Yuki****-ona:** jaja pues gracias :P Si jaja los hermanos son una plaga y una plaga karmita en el caso de Misao.

**Kaoru Himura Kido: **¡Gracias!! Si bueno, es difícil que si estas viendo la versión traducida al español del anime de Inuyasha vayas a escuchar la misma letra de la canción. El Midi es el mismo pero la letra no, en español la tradujeron como 'Lagrimas' … sin comentarios a esto :P

**Mer** Es verdad el lobo no sube mucho la voz :P él… pues de él sabremos pronto ¡¡Gracias amiga!!

**Sumire****-chan: **jaja pues un flechazo de amor entre ellos no fue exactamente :P Si M/A estarán juntos!!

**Y-Yukiko-Y: **¡¡Gracias por tu email!! Disculpa si te respondo por aquí es que últimamente Hotmail anda medio llorón y no había querido ponerme a pelear con él :P Si!!! Fue Sano si y una de las suyas se puso a armar como imaginaste pero le salió el tiro por la culata porque se encontró con Megumi que es el doble de todo de él :P . jaja y esa era la intención, hacer creer que Aoshi iba a aparecer así nomás pero ¡no! Aunque apareció luego jeje. Bueno en realidad no fue un encuentro muy romántico pero… se encontraron jaja. Oh si, lo de Saito será interesante… ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Y para nada me molestas tus mensajes siempre me encantan porque me ponen a pensar :P

**kaoru**** himura: **¡¡gracias!! ¡¡gracias!! Pues es que si los hago más largos entonces creo que cansan mucho… bueno eso me han dicho :P

**Narwen**** Weasley: **Si yo se que va lento, pero es que si pongo las cosas más rápido dejan de tener el sentido que quiero que la historia tenga ¡¡Gracias por tu mensaje!!

**Demi****-san: **jaja aún eso no lo sabemos…

**naoko**** L-K: **: ) Sip Sano al ataque. Kaoru es algo insegura por eso siempre esta tan nerviosa. ¡¡gracias!!

**Rurouni**** andrea: **si eso fue lo que pasó con la canción, una lastima en verdad. Jaja si era Sano pero falta mucho para que todos se amen y se adoren :P jaja gracias por decirme eso, me alegra poder acercarme al carácter de los personajes reales :D Oh si, y eso que no vieron a todo el mundo.

**Daniel: **hey!! Gracias!

**Misao Potter: **Gracias!!!

**Marie Shinomori: **jaja siii estas en lo correcto. ¡¡Gracias!!

**Serenity** Pues créelo porque así fue.

Bueno no se si actualice antes del próximo año (uyy suena súper lejos) pero por si no lo hago les deseo a todos unas fiestas hermosas ¡¡Que la pasen muy bien!!.

Kary

Ja ne


	7. Capitulo VI: Cosas nuevas, cosas buenas

* * *

****

**_Ruta Musical_**

_Por Kary_

Capitulo VI

_Cosas nuevas, cosas buenas_

El Akabeko estaba completamente repleto de personas cuando Misao y Kaoru entraron ya llegada la noche. Habían tratado de llegar hasta _Japan__ Mitsurugi Corporation NHK_ pero se habían distraído en una tienda de ropa y cuando salieron faltaban veinte minutos para que dieran los resultados.

Tae les hizo una señal con la mano y ellas se acercaron hasta la mesa en la que estaba sentada. La mujer adulta había llevado su televisor de treinta pulgadas y lo había colocado sobre la barra de pedidos para que todo el mundo pudiera ver y todo el mundo lo hacía; parecía ser un acontecimiento importante como el de algunas elecciones presidenciales pero no lo eran.

- Creí que no llegarían- dijo Tae alegremente. En realidad estaba tan contenta que irradiaba luz por todos lados. Tsubame simplemente sonreía nerviosamente desde otra mesa rodeada de algunas amigas.

- Es que nos desviamos- dijo Misao sentándose a su lado en la misma mesa con Kaoru en frente. La pantalla del televisor mostraba una reseña de lo que había sido día anterior, las cientos de personas que habían presentado la audición y habían hecho las colas, las opiniones de los artistas y otras cosas a las que Kaoru no le presto atención.

- Pues no puedo creer que hayas conocido a Kenshin Himura así- dijo Misao retomando el tema luego de que Kaoru le contara el 'bonito' encuentro que habían tenido la mañana en que conocieron a Tae.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros – No me imaginé que era alguien importante, ni siquiera se bien quién es –

- Eres un caso perdido- dijo Misao rodando los ojos y dándole un mordisco a una de las galletas de chocolate que estaba en un plato sobre la mesa – Kenshin Himura es el sobrino de Seijuro Hiko Himura el dueño de _Japan__ Mitsurugi Corporation_ _NHK_, o por lo menos el accionista mayoritario – explicó Misao viendo la pantalla del televisor donde ahora había un comercial sobre jabones.

- Ha sido nombrado tres veces como el empresario más sexy del Japón por la revista FRUiTS y creo que estuvo o está casado con la actriz Tomoe Yukishiro- dijo Misao comiéndose el resto de la galleta y luego quitándose la bufanda, su voz ya estaba mucho mejor.

'¿Está casado?' se preguntó Kaoru dándose cuenta que no le gustaba el sabor de esas palabras en su boca… Entonces aquellas niñas si eran sus hijas…

- Tiene treinta y un años, estudió en la Universidad de Tokio y tiene dos postgrados en Harvard- explicó Misao agarrando otra galleta – Práctica kendo desde los seis años y formó parte del equipo nacional siendo uno de los más destacados y…-

- Ya, ya Misao- la interrumpió Kaoru - ¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?-

- Soy afiliada de FRUiTS desde hace algún tiempo- dijo Misao encogiéndose de hombros indiferentemente. Kaoru sonrió y pensó nuevamente que Misao era muy útil cuando de información sobre alguien o algo se trataba, no por nada su hermano le decía comadreja. Misao podía ser peor que la CIA, el FBI, la INTERPOL y el Kokuryukai/Genoyosha si se tratara de averiguar algo que le interesara en verdad.

Misao podría ser fácilmente parte de la policía secreta.

- Hum… parece que es una persona interesante- comentó Kaoru viendo distraídamente la pantalla una vez más.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Misao apartando de su boca la otra galleta que estaba a punto de comerse.

Kaoru dudó – Por nada –

Misao estrechó los ojos y la miró fijamente. Kaoru la miró también sin parpadear… Misao estaba investigándola, estaba buscando algo.

Una cabellera roja en la pantalla llamó la atención de Kaoru por un fragmento de segundo, y con eso Misao saltó victoriosamente.

- ¡¡Te gusta!!- gritó escandalosamente apuntándola como si hubiese cometido un gran delito.

- ¡¿Nani?!- preguntó Kaoru sintiéndose sorprendida, confundida y algo culpable ¿culpable? Bueno si… le gustaba Kenshin Himura ¡Kami ella tenía ojos y veían muy bien por cierto! Un rubor suave se extendió por sus pómulos.

- ¡¡Si te gusta!! ¡¡Lo sé Kaoru Hayase!- Misao comenzó a reírse locamente - ¡No puedes ocultarlo de mi!-

- Misao no es así-

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Tae alegremente al alboroto de la ojiverde, después de todo la tenía al lado.

- A Kaoru le gusta Kenshin Himura – respondió Misao viendo con ojos suspicaces a su mejor amiga que comenzó a tartamudear algo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Sugoi!- respondió Tae alegremente mientras veía a Kaoru con una sonrisa – Él es un muchacho muy amable-

- No, no, no, no – dijo Kaoru firmemente negando con los brazos.

- Oh claro que si- dijo Misao rodando los ojos – A ti siempre te han gustado los viejos Kaoru-

- ¡Él no es un viejo!- gritó Kaoru más fuerte de lo que había pensado - ¡Y a mi no me gustan los viejos!-

Misao sonrió astutamente y luego hizo un gesto de memoria mientras sostenía con un dedo su barbilla – Pues yo recuerdo a cierta muchacha pelinegra con aparatos a la que le gustaba cierto sensei de treinta años cuando estábamos en quinto grado de primaria. Oh también recuerdo que a esa muchacha le gustaba también el sensei del dojo que le llevaba por lo menos tres siglos de edad ¿Quién sería? ¡Oh pero si eras tú Kaoru! –

Tae comenzó a reírse disimuladamente. Kaoru se llevó las manos a la cara sintiéndose caliente y apenada. Varias personas habían volteado a verlas.

Misao comenzó a contar otra cosa animada por las risas de Tae y Kaoru sintió que se hundía… Si, era verdad que le gustaban los hombres mayores que ella pero eso no significaba que le gustaba tanto ese pelirrojo ¡Lo había visto tres veces en su vida!

- ¡Basta Misao! – gritó Kaoru apresuradamente y roja hasta las orejas – ¡Deja de contar esas cosas o yo voy a contar que tú…! -

- ¡¡Miren!!- gritó alguien y todos los que estaban en el Akabeko voltearon a ver la pantalla del televisor.

Al estómago de Kaoru volvieron a llegar las miles de mariposas molestas que la invadían cuando estaba nerviosa. Con el simple hecho de mirar en la pantalla a la periodista anunciando que los jueces estaban a minutos de anunciar a los ganadores Kaoru se sintió vertiginosa.

Si no la nombraban… mejor no pensar en lo que iba a hacer todavía.

-------------

El bullicio provocado por las cámaras, periodistas y fotógrafos tenía a Kenshin colgando de su último hilo de paciencia. No deberían molestarlo porque se suponía que él ya estaba acostumbrado a esto. Después de todo tenía años en este medio y tener que dar conferencias de prensa era normal para él como representante ejecutivo de _Japan__ Mitsurugi Corporation_ _NHK_la empresa más importante como medio de Comunicación del país.

Pero aún así odiaba estar frente a las cámaras. Odiaba ser el centro de atención de todos los periodistas y sobretodo odiaba las preguntas molestas sobre su vida privada que _nada _tenían que ver con el tema que él estaba tratando.

Para eso eran buenas Megumi y Tomoe. No él.

Pero resultaba que ni Tomoe ni Megumi eran ejecutivas de la empresa y Makoto Shishio, recientemente uno de los accionistas importantes de la televisora, hoy había decidido que no podía estar en la rueda de prensa.

Kenshin suspiró una vez más acomodándose de nuevo el lazo de su corbata dorada que parecía querer asfixiarlo, su Armani negro impecable estaba en lugar y todos los demás miembros del jurado parecían tranquilos.

Tomó un sorbo del agua que tenía en la copa viendo el anillo de humedad que ésta había dejado en el mantel blanco cerca del micrófono.

¿A quien se le había ocurrido todo este circo de concurso? ¿Por qué no podía ser su tío el que diera las ruedas de prensa?

- Al aire en dos minutos- dijo la voz del encargado de prensa y todo el mundo se colocó en posición. La luz blanca del anfiteatro estaba empezando a causarle un dolor de cabeza al pelirrojo que suspiró cansadamente.

- ¿Todo bien Ken-san?- le preguntó Megumi que estaba sentada a su lado. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un bollo extraño a nivel de la nuca, no tenía mucho maquillaje y llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de seda y mangas largas con un modesto escote.

- Si, sólo que estas cosas me ponen un poco nervioso aún- dijo él sonriendo de forma forzada.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. La mejor voz de Tokio se encargará del resto- dijo sarcásticamente la mujer viendo de reojo a Misanagi que estaba a su lado hablando por celular, Kenshin sonrió un poco.

- Treinta segundos- dijo nuevamente la voz saliendo de ningún lugar y todos los periodistas se prepararon para realizar sus preguntas según sus turnos.

- Bien terminemos con esto rápido, tengo otras cosas que hacer- dijo mirando su reloj Kanryuu Takeda sentado al otro lado de Kenshin. Megumi rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca que no paso desapercibida para el pelirrojo.

Las luces se prendieron con más intensidad y las cámaras se prendieron todas al instante en que salieron al aire.

Kenshin sonrió lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a decir lo que había estado ensayando desde la mañana.

-------------

- ¡¿Kami-sama por qué hablan tanto?!- preguntó Misao exaltadamente mientras se paraba sobre su asiento y medio saltaba. Algunos la mandaron a callar pero ella no les hizo caso.

- ¡¡Misao siéntate y cállate!!- gritó Kaoru cansada de escucharla y nerviosa hasta más no poder.

Misao le dirigió una mirada fría que luego se convirtió en una mueca traviesa - ¡Claro como ya viste lo que te interesaba no importa! ¿verdad?- y comenzó a reírse refiriéndose a la aparición de Kenshin hacía un momento por la pantalla.

- ¡¡Basta Misao!!- gritó Kaoru sonrojándose al comentario. - ¡Estas actuando como una niña!-

- Shhhhhhhhhh- dijeron varias personas y Misao se sentó nuevamente pero sin perder ni la alegría ni los nervios.

- Que humor- murmuró Misao viendo la televisión nuevamente y oyendo la voz de Misanagi Sanada hablar. Tenía puestos unos lentes y leía un papel que parecía tener cien mil palabras.

_- Y como dijo Himura-san en un principio, existirán una cantidad pequeña de reglas que deberán ser acatadas por todos y cada uno de los participantes. Las reglas generales se les darán a los participantes y a todos los que quieran saberlas podrán encontrarlas en la página web que luego les daré – _hizo una pausa y medio sonrió_ – Ahora, este concurso tendrá la duración completa de cincuenta y dos semanas a partir del próximo lunes. Cada participante tendrá que firmar un contrato con la empresa y únicamente podrá romperse si hay una situación trascendental que lo estipule._

_ Se llevará a cabo una eliminación de entre los diez participantes elegidos una vez al mes, está elección será hecha por el jurado luego de una presentación en vivo- _ella se acomodó los lentes_- También formará parte un j…-_

- ¡¡Ya!! ¡¡Quiero saber si ganamos!!- gritó Misao histérica y Kaoru le metió una galleta en la boca para callarla. La muchacha comenzó a ahogarse.

_- Finalmente el ganador será acreditado con la cantidad de diez mil dólares, la creación de un disco compuesto por doce canciones, una gira de un año por las principales ciudades de Japón. También se convertirá en la imagen de la marca Toyota por seis meses y por último será la voz de apertura para los próximos juegos Olímpicos Beijing 2008- _

- Oh mi Dios…- murmuró Kaoru abriendo la boca como un pez. Eso era… **mucho**

_- Antes de anunciar a los ganadores – _dijo Kenshin formalmente_ – Queremos agradecerle a todas las personas que participaron en las audiciones de ayer, tanto a los participantes como a los técnicos, camarógrafos, a los ayudantes y especialmente a la policía y a los bomberos del distrito que fueron muy amables proporcionando su ayuda. _

_ Ahora la Takani-san anunciará a los ganadores, estos serán llamados por nuestro personal para afinar detalles-_

_- Buenas noches- _dijo Megumi sonriendo amablemente mientras sostenía un papel en sus manos_ – Todas las personas que participaron gozan de un gran talento pero como en todos lados siempre hay un ganador, en este caso diez y de los diez sólo ganará el mejor con el tiempo. Si alguno de los participantes no puede comenzar o decide no participar en el concurso entonces se evaluaran a los clasificados que no fueron elegidos para el concurso final._

_ Sin ningún orden en específico los participantes ganadores son:…-_

- Ahora Kaoru- dijo Misao agarrando las dos manos de su mejor amiga con fuerza.

_- Sakura Nishio- _dijo la voz sensual y seria de Megumi ante el silencio de todos en todas partes – _Okita__ Nobuyoshi. Shura Tabei. Hikaru Murasaki. Soujiro Seta. Tsubame Yume. –_

Una erupción de aplausos, halagos, felicitaciones y gritos inundó el Akabeko cuando todos se apresuraron a abordar a la pobre de Tsubame que parecía estar en shock. Tae corrió a abrazarla.

Misao se apresuró hasta el televisor jalando a Kaoru ya que no podían oír nada con el griterío de todas las personas. Empujando a unas muchachas que también estaban allí tratando de escuchar, Misao y Kaoru prestaron suma atención.

- _Osamu__ Nakamura. Enishi Yukishiro. _– Megumi hizo una mueca y dijo algo relacionado a pasteles cuando uno de los periodistas hizo un chiste malo sobre gallinas. Kaoru sintió como si en su estómago algo muy pesado se estuviese formando. Solo dos personas, si eran ellas podría desmayarse y si no lo eran… también.

_- Como iba diciendo, solo dos personas más están en nuestra lista. Misao Makimachi. Kaoru Hayase. Felicidades a los ganadores. Ahora podemos pasar a la ronda de preguntas- _anunció Megumi Takani amable y profesionalmente. Una periodista comenzó a preguntar algo sobre Enishi Yukishiro pero Kaoru no oía. Sólo podía escuchar el ruido de su corazón palpitante en sus orejas mientras sentía lo rápido que latía.

Un único pensamiento se distinguió en el tumulto que era su mente. **_Le había ganado a su padre._**

Sintió a Misao abrazarla y decirle muchas cosas a la vez, pero Kaoru no oyó porque de repente todo era silencioso y negro a su alrededor.

Oh si, ella sabía que se iba a desmayar.

-------------

El teléfono celular había sonado temprano en la mañana despertando a Kaoru que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y unas ganas de no levantarse más nunca, sin embargo el recuerdo de lo que tenía que hacer hoy alumbró notablemente su humor.

Tae alegremente había realizado una fiesta en honor a ella, a Tsubame y a Misao por haber ganado ¡¡Tres ganadoras en un solo lugar!! La fiesta había terminado casi a las cuatro de la madrugada y ella la había pasado bien aunque prácticamente no conocía a nadie, Misao por otro lado ya conocía prácticamente a toda la ciudad.

Buscando entre las pocas cosas que tenía consigo agarró una camisa azul, su blue jeans y su cepillo de dientes. Caminó hacía la puerta en la semi-oscuridad del cuarto que compartía con Misao viendo que la muchacha aún permanecía profundamente dormida en su futon, salió calladamente y se encaminó hacia el baño escuchando los sonidos de Tae en la cocina.

El agua fría terminó por despertarla al ponerse en contacto con su piel pero no se sentía mal, todo lo contrario era un sentimiento fresco y aliviante.

En menos de dos horas irían al canal a recibir las principales instrucciones, según lo que le había informado uno de los productores al llamarla y Kaoru podía sentir los nervios nuevamente comiéndole las entrañas.

Ahora que habían ganado tenían que, tanto ella como Misao, arreglar los problemas que tenían, principalmente de vivienda y de economía. Después de todo no podían vivir por siempre en casa de Tae. Tendrían que buscar trabajo ya que dudaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser que su padre decidiera enviarle algo.

Recordó que anoche la habían llamado más personas que para su último cumpleaños.

El amor y el interés.

Kaoru suspiró peinándose el cabello pensando que incluso el último muchacho con el que había salido – y que había desaparecido misteriosamente – la había llamado para felicitarla y recordarle su número.

Oh si. Incluso Saki las había llamado exaltadamente para el malhumor de Misao.

Pero su padre no. No la había llamado y dudaba mucho que lo hiciera.

Al salir del baño se encontró con todas las demás integrantes de la casa desayunando y hablando alegremente sobre todos los planes para el día y Kaoru se sintió como pocas veces se sentía: contenta.

En verdad hoy estaba feliz.

Sip, se dijo Kaoru mordiendo la tostada que estaba en su plato, hoy sería un buen día.

-------------

- Primero que nada quiero felicitarlos por haber llegado hasta aquí y espero que este proyecto pueda surgir sin ningún problema y que sea tan beneficioso para ustedes así como también claro, para nosotros- dijo altivamente Seijuro Hiko Himura desde su puesto en la punta de la larga mesa de caoba.

Era un hombre impresionante en todos los aspectos. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso, una cara fina, los ojos azules claros y el cabello azabache y largo, amarrado pulcramente en una cola baja. Su traje Armani negro le daba el especto de un hombre empresarial mucho más joven de lo que seguramente era, aunque nada le quitaba lo atractivo.

Kaoru miró tímidamente a su alrededor pensando en que debería haber llevado un suéter. El aire acondicionado estaba prendido y ella se estaba helando.

Estaban en la oficina de conferencias de presidencia, en el piso cincuenta y ocho de los sesenta pisos que conformaban la monstruosa instalación. Era un lugar bonito y elegante, grande y con ventanales que daban una hermosa vista a la ciudad.

Misao estaba sentada a su lado y no dejaba de morder la punta de su trenza nerviosamente ¿No se daba cuenta que eso le daba un mal aspecto?

De acuerdo. Ella también estaba nerviosa, y cuando estaba nerviosa todo solía molestarle. No debería porque ahora mismo estaba hablando sobre quizás el primer gran contrato que firmaría en su vida. Pero no podía evitarlo, sentía como si tuviese un animal extraño en el estómago y como si tuviera la garganta increíblemente seca aunque había recién tomado agua.

Quizás… sólo quizás había una mínima y diminuta probabilidad de que sus nervios también tuviesen relación con la presencia de cierto pelirrojo a pocos metros de ella.

Estaba sentado a un lado de su tío Hiko, vestido en una camisa negra de botones y mangas largas. Parecía tranquilo y feliz como siempre. ¿Acaso no tenía problemas? ¿Acaso su vida era tan perfecta que por eso tenía esa aura de tranquilidad a su alrededor? ¿O sólo eran ideas suyas?

Kenshin Himura se dio cuenta de su escrutinio y volteó sus ojos hasta ella. Oh si, tenía los ojos más lindos que ella había visto. Eran de un color malva suave y brillaban centellantemente; Kaoru estaba segura que si pudiera verlos de cerca podría distinguir el tono ámbar que se mezclaba con el color natural de sus lirios.

De repente las palabras de Misao la golpearon violentamente y ella apartó la mirada culpable y turbadamente hasta sus manos que estaban debajo de la mesa.

Oh Dios… ¡¿Por qué Misao siempre le metía cosas así en la cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo hacía siempre esto?!

Sintió el calor subirle al rostro '_¡¡No te sonrojes aquí Kaoru! ¡¡Baka!!!' _

- ¿Se siente bien Hayase-san?- preguntó una voz varonil bastante interesada.

Todos voltearon a verla, incluso Seijuro Hiko dejo de hablar.

_'¡¡Diablos!!'_

- Hum… si… estoy bien- sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada de todos allí ¡Gran presentación Kaoru! – Creo que sólo tengo algo de calor – dijo abanicándose con una mano y riéndose tontamente.

Misao la miró preguntándole con los ojos claramente si estaba loca. Kaoru la ignoró.

- No se preocupe Yukishiro-san- dijo Kaoru suavemente en un tono de disculpa. Al instante Seijuro Hiko retomó su discurso y la pelinegra respiró para calmarse.

Enishi Yukishiro era uno de los participantes ganadores y era… ¡wow! Era un espectáculo de hombre. Era alto y delgado pero tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido. Su cabello era blanco, pero no del tipo canoso no, más bien era de un plateado brillante y lo llevaba corto y alborotado. Tenía un rostro… bonito y unos ojos ligeramente turquesas que se veían impactantes, no solo por el color sino porque reflejaban además de mucha astucia, una gran autoestima y tal vez algo de prepotencia que era más de la normal. Llevaba puesto un blue jeans y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con las palabras en ingles "Red and Blue" pintadas en rojo y azul en el pecho. Además llevaba un arete pequeño pero brillante en su oreja izquierda.

Enishi la notó y le guió un ojo.

_'¡¡Kami-sama!!'_

Otra vez sintió que se estaba sonrojando con fuerza. Estaba actuando como una tonta quinceañera, se suponía que ella ya había pasado esa etapa hacía bastante tiempo. Ya era una adulta y en menos de una semana lo sería legalmente.

Agarró el vaso de agua que tenia en frente y se lo llevó a los labios sintiendo el frío líquido en su boca.

Mientras oía ahora hablar a Makoto Shishio decir algo sobre el tiempo de duración del concurso, observó al resto de las personas que estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa.

Kanryu Takeda quien además de juez era uno de los productores del concurso, estaba sentado a un lado del pelirrojo.

La mujer que había estado también en las audiciones coordinando todo estaba su lado, y si Kaoru recordaba bien, su nombre era Magdalia Amakusa. Ella llevaba un suéter de lino blanco y su cabello castaño estaba amarrado en una cola alta.

Makoto Shishio estaba sentado al otro lado de Hiko, y si ella había entendido bien él era un nuevo accionista importante de la empresa y por eso había decidido participar en todo lo relacionado al concurso. Tal vez no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Los demás que estaban allí eran todos participantes, y Kaoru pensó que ninguno era igual al otro.

- Sanada-san ha llegado- Anunció la voz monótona de la secretaría en el intercomunicador.

- Ya era hora- murmuró Kanryuu Takeda cuando la mujer entró expeditamente en la oficina, con su cabello alborotado rebotando suavemente sobre sus hombros.

- Buenos días. Lamento la tardanza- dijo sentándose rápidamente a un lado de Magdalia y ubicando a las personas que estaban reunidas allí. Llevaba una blusa negra de cuello en V y sin mangas y un pantalón blanco. - ¿Y Takani-san?- preguntó al no ver a la mujer.

- Takani-san llamó temprano para avisar que no vendría – informó profesionalmente Magdalia viendo en su carpeta y anotando algo a la ve – Tenía algo importante que hacer-

- Oh bueno-

- Como iba diciendo, el contrato contiene cuatrocientos cincuenta artículos que deberán leer y analizar antes de firmar. Es un contrato irrompible a menos que las causas estén descritas en el documento: Enfermedades terminales o graves y muerte son algunas de ellas. Ahora Amakusa-san les entregara una copia a cada uno – dijo Hiko cuando Magdalia les dio una carpeta blanca bastante gruesa a casa uno de ellos – Mientras pasemos a revisar las condiciones de expulsión, pueden verlas desde las páginas ciento treinta hasta la doscientos ochenta y nueve-

Kaoru suspiró viendo el gigantesco número de palabras. Sería una tarde muy larga.

-------------

Megumi observó apáticamente como un policía joven llevó a un detenido que gritaba cosas incomprensibles.

Ella no debía estar allí, ella tenía mejores y más importantes cosas que hacer con su tiempo que estar en una estación policial.

Pero allí estaba.

- Takani-san ¿quiere tomar algo? Puedo ofrecerle un excelente jugo de ciruela, o donas de chocolate si tiene hambre-

- Arigatou pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero terminar de arreglar este problema para ocuparme de mis otros asuntos- le dijo amable pero formalmente Megumi al oficial encargado de la estación desde su silla frente al desordenado escritorio.

- Oh si, si claro – dijo el hombre que era muy peludo y bastante hiperactivo – La Corporación _Japan__ Mitsurugi Corporation NHK _envió a sus abogados ayer y estos retiraron los cargos contra el ciudadano Sanosuke Sagara. Su abogado también vino temprano hoy para arreglar sus papeles con respecto a este caso, si está segura que quiere retirar sus cargos tiene que firmar aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, allí también, y aquí, y finalmente aquí- le indicó el hombre y Megumi firmó delicadamente cada papel que le había indicado. Su firma era larga y poco entendible.

- Todo listo- dijo el policía cuando ella firmo hasta el último papel- El ciudadano Sanosuke Sagara quedó libre de los cargos que tenía y ahora…-

- Oficial…- preguntó Megumi ondeando suavemente su cabello y sonriendo con dulzura fingida, pero bien fingida. Después de todo ella era también actriz, y una muy buena de hecho - ¿Habrá algún problema con que yo vea al muchacho antes de que le den la noticia?-

El oficial se extraño a la pregunta, pero cuando la vio su cerebro se convirtió en una masa incoherente. Ella era Megumi Takani así que él no podía negarle nada, mucho menos si era algo tan tonto como lo que le estaba pidiendo – Claro que no hay problemas – dijo sonriendo idiotamente.

-------------

Sanosuke había tenido un mal día. Sus últimos tres días habían sido malditamente terribles. Pero hoy una gota más había derramado su vaso de poca paciencia.

Su hermana le había traído una manzana el día anterior. No que fuera un gran regalo, pero comparándola a las cosas sin nombre y sin nada que le daban para comer allí, era como si fuese la fruta divina caída del cielo y él se la comería esa mañana.

Y como algo divino, todos la querían.

Se formó una enorme trifulca en su celda por culpa de la manzana. Lo bueno fue que pudo desahogarse repartiendo golpes a todo el que se le parara en frente. ¿Lo malo? La manzana quedó aplastada en el piso totalmente incomible, y él terminó con un ojo morado y el labio roto.

No le dolía. Después de todo él había soportado mucho más en sus años de 'juventud', pero se veía terriblemente feo. Le habían permitido lavarse el labio que ahora estaba rojo e hinchado y su ojo derecho tenía que mantenerlo semi-cerrado, éste también estaba hinchado y púrpura con manchas rojas.

Todo empeoró cuando se encontró sentado frente a la causa de todos sus males, con únicamente el vidrio de diez centímetros de seguridad como separación.

Si el vidrio no hubiese estado, él la habría ahorcado.

Ella pareció asustarse al verlo, pero sólo sus ojos lo mostraron, el resto de su cuerpo permanecía quieto y completamente tranquilo al igual que su rostro. Tenía una camisa negra que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su delicado cuello pero que ocultaba de la vista sus brazos largos y femeninos, su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero impecablemente liso y perfecto. Sano estaba seguro que nunca se enredaba… aunque al él le gustaría enredárselo… si, él conocía una muy buena forma de lograrlo…

¡No, no, no, no! Se dijo Sano viéndola fijamente. Todo esto era su culpa así que él la odiaría y no tendría pensamientos… distintos al de su muerte.

Ella tenía el teléfono de comunicación en su oreja pero no dijo nada. Él tampoco dijo nada.

Simplemente se miraron.

Era una competencia y ninguno de los dos la perdería. Ambos entendieron que eran demasiado tercos para eso.

Pero lamentable la paciencia no era uno de las más grandes cualidades de Sanosuke Sagara.

- ¿Qué quieres zorra?- preguntó fríamente Sanosuke sin moverse un solo milímetro.

La ceja de Megumi tembló ligeramente. Tal vez no había sido buena idea levantar los cargos. – Estoy esperando que te disculpes, a menos que quieras pasar una temporada más aquí. Veo que te tratan bien- dijo ella sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Sano gruño.

- Mira. Hagamos esto fácil. Tú te disculpas por lo que me dijiste y yo retiro los cargos contra ti. Simple, sin ningún problema creo yo- dijo Megumi prácticamente.

- No- respondió Sanosuke encogiéndose de hombros indiferentemente.

Ella quiso gritar. Ya había firmado todo para que él saliera y ahora él no se iba a disculpar… Mala táctica Megumi.

- Escucha idiota. No hago esto por ti. No me interesas, no me importas y él que tú estés aquí me afecta tanto como que llueva en el polo norte. Única y exclusivamente hago esto por las dos jovencitas que estuvieron todo el día de ayer recorriendo Tokio para encontrarme, y que prácticamente me rogaron que retirara los cargos porque el imbécil de su hermano mayor tenía una mala tendencia de decir las peores cosas en el peor momento. Así que por ellas te voy a dar exactamente un minuto más de mi tiempo para disculparte conmigo- dijo Megumi apretando su sostenimiento en el teléfono.

Sano tragó pesadamente, no le importaba todo lo que habían tenido que pasar Misao y Kaoru para encontrar a esta mujer… pero definitivamente a ella les importaría si él dejaba pasar la oportunidad de salir. Y por todos los demonios que esas niñas asustaban cuando se enfadaban, además él ya tenía ganas de comer algo decente y de dormir con una almohada cómoda.

- Lsietomchonfeitcion- dijo Sanosuke apretando con fuerza los dientes. Esto había sido más duro de lo que pensó. Pero él lo había dicho así que satisfecho le sonrió a la mujer. Ella lo miró como si mirara una pared blanca.

- Creo que me merezco más que un murmullo sin coherencia – dijo ella sin cambiar su expresión. Sanosuke apretó más los dientes pero eso sólo logró distorsionar más las palabras – Tienes treinta segundos – dijo ella viendo su reloj dorado con tranquilidad.

- ¡Ya maldita sea!- gritó molesto - ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No debí insultarte pero estaba molesto! ¡Y no pienso que seas para nada una mujer frígida! ¡Estúpida si, terca si, increíblemente molesta e irritante si! ¡¡Pero no frígida!!-

Megumi parpadeó… era más de lo que había esperado. Uno de los guardias que estaba detrás de Sanosuke le dirigió una mirada perspicaz. Sip, era definitivamente más de lo que ella había esperado.

Tosió y se aclaró la garganta suavemente tratando de apartar la turbación que sintió de repente inundándole en el pecho. De un golpe se paró aún con el auricular en la oreja.

- Bueno vamos- dijo ella arbitrariamente.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Sanosuke confundido e intrigado, pero ella ya había colgado y se estaba alejando ondeando seductoramente sus caderas.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

¡Espero que todos hayan pasados unas bonitas fiestas! Y me di cuanta que mientras uno más crece menos regalos recibe � . No es la gran noticia pero ¿tienen que hacerlo todos tan obvio que es porque uno no tiene diez años otra vez?

Este capitulo tiene casi dos semanas en mi computador, siento de verdad no haber tenido tiempo para terminar de arreglarlo y publicarlo asta ahora, perooo la universidad comenzó y vuelvo a ser una patética sirviente del tiempo. Uff.

Y antes que quieran matarme, el siguiente capitulo habla sobre Kenshin-Tomoe y su relación. Sobre los demás participantes. Sobre Megumi. Sobre Misao y Kaoru.

**Megu****-chan1: **jeje si, lo sé, lo que sucede es que quiero mantener la evaluación en donde está porque no sé si subirá dentro de algunos capítulos. Todavía estoy pensándolo.

**Hitokiri**** Himura 20:** Sip ahora que ellos están bajo un mismo techo, las cosas fluirán como la seda : )

**Shadir**jajaja pues no lo dudo, Misao puede llegar a ser muy constante. Gracias!!!

**gaby**** (hyatt:** jaja Pues molesta sigue. Pero Misao-chan tiene un buen corazón y no es tonta ;)

**Cristy****-girl: **Gracias!

**Angel**** Nemesis:** gracias!! Y ahora es que va a meterse en problemas, estamos hablando de Sano, é no es feliz sino tiene algo molestándolo. Y veremos a Katsu pronto.

**Kaoru Himura Kido: **jaja sip, pero el haber ganado mejora las cosas notablemente ¿no?

**Mer** jaja sip pasarón la prueba y ya están dentro. Y sobre Saito pues creo que tardaremos un poco en verlo, pero cuando lo veamos será muy interesante. Un beso y gracias!!

**kaoru**** himura: **Lamento la tardanza, peroo mejor tarde que nunca. Gracias por tu mensaje!!

**mikomi**** shinomori:jajaja** bueno en el próximo capitulo sabremos más sobre Megumi. Gracias por tu apoyo!!

**Kaoru-Hino:** jeje prometo que los veremos más juntos pronto. Pero recordemos… lo bueno se hace esperar :P besos y gracias!!

**Y-Yukiko-Y: **jaja yo también se la habría pagado, pero Megumi es una buena chica y al final lo soltó, pero por poco y le toca volver a demandarlo :P jeje pues Takeda… ya veremos pero Megumi le tiene repulsión por el solo hecho de existir. Jaja gracias, pues en mi casa ya creen que estoy loca así que no hay problema. Besitos y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**elann****-chan**: Que puedo decir… Roma no se hizo en un día y terminó siendo un gran imperio ;) ¡¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

**Onashiru**¡¡Gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Sumire****-chan: **Nop Aoshi no canta. No es cantante, no es juez, no es productor ¿Qué hacía allí entonces? Pues lo sabremos pronto. Y dudo que Aoshi esté al principio detrás de ella, no lo veo así por más que me de mil topes contra la pared. ¡¡Gracias por todo!!

**Dark****-Anna-Sujimotto:** jaja ya volvieron a tener el cabello normal :P ¡¡¡Espero que lo hayas pasado bien y gracias!!!

**Narwen**** Weasley: **¡¡Gracias!! Espero que te guste este capitulo también!

**Ania** Gracias!! Me alegro que ahora si te guste la historia :P

**Kimmy**** Angy:** Bueno gracias por leerla!

**Giuliana** Perdón por tardarme pero aquí esta!!

**GranMama** Podríamos esperar a que cruzaran más de tres palabras antes de pensar en eso ¿no?

Gracias a todos y espero sus mensajes!!!!! Besitos!

Kary

Ja ne


	8. Capitulo VII: De tratos y reencuentros

**_

* * *

_**

Ruta Musical

Por Kary

Capitulo VII

__

De tratos y reencuentros

* * *

- Escucha idiota. No hago esto por ti. No me interesas, no me importas y él que tú estés aquí me afecta tanto como que llueva en el polo norte. Única y exclusivamente hago esto por las dos jovencitas que estuvieron todo el día de ayer recorriendo Tokio para encontrarme, y que prácticamente me rogaron que retirara los cargos porque el imbécil de su hermano mayor tenía una mala tendencia de decir las peores cosas en el peor momento. Así que por ellas te voy a dar exactamente un minuto más de mi tiempo para disculparte conmigo- dijo Megumi apretando su sostenimiento en el teléfono.

Sano tragó pesadamente, no le importaba todo lo que habían tenido que pasar Misao y Kaoru para encontrar a esta mujer… pero definitivamente a ellas les importaría si él dejaba pasar la oportunidad de salir. Y por todos los demonios que esas niñas asustaban cuando se enfadaban, además él ya tenía ganas de comer algo decente y de dormir con una almohada cómoda.

Lsietomchonfeitcion- dijo Sanosuke apretando con fuerza los dientes. Esto había sido más duro de lo que pensó. Pero él lo había dicho así que satisfecho le sonrió a la mujer. Ella lo miró como si mirara una pared blanca.

Creo que me merezco más que un murmullo sin coherencia – dijo ella sin cambiar su expresión. Sanosuke apretó más los dientes pero eso sólo logró distorsionar más las palabras – Tienes treinta segundos – dijo ella viendo su reloj dorado con tranquilidad.

¡Ya maldita sea!- gritó molesto - ¡Lo siento mucho¡No debí insultarte pero estaba molesto¡Y no pienso que seas para nada una mujer frígida¡Estúpida si, terca si, increíblemente molesta e irritante si¡¡Pero no frígida!-

Megumi parpadeó… era más de lo que había esperado. Uno de los guardias que estaba detrás de Sanosuke le dirigió una mirada perspicaz. Sip, era definitivamente más de lo que ella había esperado.

Tosió y se aclaró la garganta suavemente tratando de apartar la turbación que sintió de repente inundándole en el pecho. De un golpe se paró aún con el auricular en la oreja.

Bueno vamos- dijo ella arbitrariamente.

¿A dónde?- preguntó Sanosuke confundido e intrigado, pero ella ya había colgado y se estaba alejando ondeando seductoramente sus caderas.

* * *

Esto era raro.

¡Ahh!-

Así… despacio…si, si…-

Demasiado raro para ser cierto. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que estaría en esta situación con ella, él le habría gritado que estaba extremadamente loco o ebrio. Pero era real.

¡Ahh!-

Ya… deja de moverte tan bruscamente que no puedo ver bien-

¿Por qué demonios tienes que verlo fijamente¡No es tan feo!-

Si tú lo dices, pero creo que no lo has observado detalladamente. Tiene un color horrible -

¡Tienes cien años viéndolo¡Debes haber visto peores en tu vida¿Puedes terminar de una buena vez? Estoy cansado ya -

No me apresures idiota -

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y una mujer de mediana edad y cabello rojizo entró apresuradamente sobresaltándolo. La mujer que estaba a su lado, ni siquiera parpadeó.

Doctora aquí está su agenda completa, inclusive le agregué la llamada que tiene que hacerle a su madre. Es la quinta vez que llama en la semana y no la encuentra- dijo la mujer viendo de reojo al muchacho de mal aspecto que estaba sentado de mala gana en la camilla de revisión.

Arigatou Hara-san. Dile por favor a Kunomichi-san que en cinco minutos estoy con él- dijo Megumi Takani quitándose los guantes de látex de las manos y echándolos al cesto de basura cuando terminó de limpiarle la herida del labio a cierto hombre que había metido a la cárcel. Irónico tal vez.

La secretaria admiró un poco al muchacho descaradamente y salió del consultorio. Sanosuke Sagara murmuró algo sobre viejas verdes y Megumi sonrió ácidamente. Ella se había puesto su bata blanca médica, había colgado su estetoscopio de uno de sus bolsillos y se había recogido el cabello en un bollo despeinado que en ella se veía impecable y hermoso.

El porque él no había sabido que ella era doctora seguía siendo un misterio para el mismo Sanosuke. No es que él supiera mucho de su vida… no, para nada… él sólo había leído una que otra revista con un reportaje sobre ella pero nunca había sabido nada de su educación en medicina.

Si como actriz era sexy, como doctora era la mujer más sensual y profesional del mundo.

Sanosuke siempre se había imaginado que ella era otra de las actrices tontas que lloraban si una uña se les partía y que pasaban tres mil quinientas horas pensando para poder formar una frase inteligente, que era de las sonrisas mil y amor de verdad hacía todos. Pero no. Era absolutamente todo lo contrario.

Ella era una de las mujeres más inteligentes que Sano había conocido si, (y doblaba su puntaje al ser doctora) pero era extremadamente amargada, ácida y para su dolor de trasero, tenía la virtud de darse cuenta de todo y de tener un comentario sabor a limón al instante.

Y era más tirana y déspota que el mismo demonio. Prácticamente lo había llevado a rastras hasta su clínica.

'Loca. Por eso es que está solterona' pensó Sanosuke sonriendo abiertamente.

Ella lo miró.

¿De que te ríes?- le preguntó alzando una ceja desconfiada. Este hombre era peor que un niño. Y si tenía su misma edad entonces tenía un muy serio problema sobre sus hombros. Tal vez ella podría recomendarle a un buen psiquiatra que lo ayudara con sus traumas infantiles, adolescentes y actuales.

Nada que te importe- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ella estrecho sus ojos, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le habló en una voz muy tranquila para el gusto de Sanosuke.

Entonces puedes irte, espero no volver a verte. Y no te metas en más problemas cabeza de pollo- dijo ella sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, se levantó de la camilla y caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola – Lo mismo te digo – dijo él y en el último momento se volteó y sonrió afectadamente – zorra-

Al instante en que cerró la puerta algo muy pesado chocó contra ella. Bueno… era su puerta, ella decidía si la destrozaba tirándole cosas. Guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su blue jeans, Sanosuke Sagara abandonó la clínica bajo la mirada maliciosa de la secretaria de la sexy doctora, deseando no pisar nunca más ese lugar.

Sanosuke en realidad era muy iluso si pensaba que eso sería verdad.

-------------

Este apartamento tiene dos habitaciones, cada una con su baño. La cocina es pequeña y está anexa al comedor, la sala es pequeña. Cuenta con un sofá, televisor, aire acondicionado, calefacción, no hay camas en los dormitorios pero hay un futon en cada uno de ellas. Aquí hay un inventario de todo lo que posee el apartamento -

¡Este es lindo Kaoru! Pero no tiene Dvd y el apartamento anterior si, y también tiene camas – dijo Misao críticamente mirando los espacios semi-vacíos del apartamento.

Aquí hay dos baños – dijo firmemente Kaoru y aunque recibió la mirada de ojos de cachorro por parte de su amiga no cambió de opinión – Aquí hay dos baños Misao – Ella podía compartir lo que fuera con Misao, su riñón, su cepillo de dientes y hasta la ropa interior. Pero un baño no. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo compartiría un baño con Misao, sólo lo haría si quisiera volverse loca.

¿Están seguras que quieren compartirlo? Aún quedan tres apartamentos más en el edificio- explicó Magdalia Amakusa viendo algunas cosas en la carpeta que siempre llevaba consigo.

No, éste está bien. Muchas gracias Amakusa-san- respondió Kaoru y Misao hizo eco de sus palabras. La castaña sonrió alegremente.

Como no todos los participantes eran provenientes de Tokio, el canal se hacía responsable de proveerles un techo por el tiempo en que estuviesen participando en el programa.

Era un edificio alto y de ventanas pequeñas que quedaba a media calle de Japan Mitsurugi Corporation y que pertenecía a ellos. Obviamente no tenían que pagar alquiler pero si tenían que hacerse cargo de los demás gastos. Estos incluyendo cuentas de luz, agua, teléfono y por su puesto la comida y los demás gastos.

Tanto Kaoru como Misao tendrían que conseguir trabajo.

Bien, tienen que firmar unos papeles de rutina, incluyendo el inventario de todo lo que hay aquí. Todo tiene que estar cuando se vayan, si se les rompe o se daña algo tienen que informarlo con tiempo – explicó Magdalia sentándose grácilmente en la mesa de madera de la cocina-comedor. Tenía un vestido verde agua que caía como líquido por su cuerpo y se ajustaba en sus caderas, un collar negro y extraño se amoldaba en su cuello y su cabello lo llevaba semi-amarrado – Bien aquí están las llaves, saquéenles las copias que necesiten y nos las pierdan por Dios – dijo arreglando los papales ya firmados – Cuando firmen el contrato del concurso pueden trasladarse aquí -

Si, ahora es el momento de buscar al idiota cabeza de pollo- dijo Misao caminando hacia la salida. Llevaba una blusa roja y de rayas horizontales negras que Tsubame le había prestado y su blue jeans – Él tiene que firmar como mi representante -

Oh bueno, todavía tienen una semana para hacerlo- dijo despreocupadamente Magdalia.

Kaoru por su parte tendría que esperar hasta el último día del plazo que sería el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Ya sería mayor de edad y podría firmar por si misma sin necesidad de rogarle nada a su padre. Padre que aún no había dado señales de vida.

Bajaron en el ascensor en silencio, todavía sintiendo como si estuviera en un sueño extraño y loco. La reunión había sido interminable y ya estaba cayendo la tarde.

Como ninguno de ellos era un cantante profesional y aún no tenían el nivel necesario para ser grandes artistas recibirían clases de todo tipo todo el tiempo y a través de todo el concurso. Clases de canto, de etiqueta, de dicción, de idiomas, de oratoria y otras miles que a Kaoru le nadaban en la cabeza. Que ya le dolía por cierto.

El living del edificio era bonito, con espejos y plantas verdes por todas partes. El lugar incluso tenía un jardín trasero con una fuente bonita que escupía agua, y las puertas eran de un vidrio cristalino.

Esto es genial. Deberíamos ir a comer tengo hambre- dijo Misao alegremente cuando las tres salieron a la calle. Cierto muchacho que compartía la misma sangre con ella pasó caminando en la acera de enfrente – ¡Sanosuke!- gritó pero su hermano no la oyó y siguió con su camino. Ella agarró una piedra pequeña que estaba en una maceta cerca de la entrada y se la tiró con una precisión increíble.

Un gemido doloroso llegó como un eco hasta ellas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sanosuke estaba frente a ellas, con una cara no muy hermosa en realidad.

A… Aniki…- murmuró Misao asustada al verlo de cerca, pero luego de unos momentos comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

¿Por qué no nos avisaste que estabas libre¿Qué te paso? - le preguntó Kaoru al verlo, parecía un niño golpeado y curado por una madre experta en esos asuntos, Kaoru incluso podía ver el beso imaginario en su mejilla.

Larga historia- murmuró Sano de mala gana metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus ojos se establecieron en la mujer adulta que estaba al lado de sus hermanas.

Sanosuke podría jurar que oyó campanas en ese momento. La mujer que allí estaba era… era como un ángel, un ángel que hablaba por celular y que no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Cuando habló su voz era suave y delicada como cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tengo que irme- dijo amablemente Magdalia – Espero verlas mañana- con un movimiento elegante de cabeza se despidió de todos. Agitó la mano, un taxi se detuvo al instante y ella desapareció rápidamente.

La cara de estúpido de Sanosuke no era normal y Misao sabía como aprovecharse de eso.

Oniisan – dijo Misao con una voz muy dulce – Necesito un favor tuyo-

Hai, hai- respondió Sano sin prestarle atención. Estaba demasiado absorto en el recuerdo de las largas piernas de la mujer que había pasado a su lado para tomar el taxi.

Bueno mañana tienes que venir conmigo al canal para firmar unas cosas sin importancia – dijo Misao tratando de parecer desinteresada, como si le estuviese hablando de la nueva marca de arroz en el mercado.

No- respondió Sano aún en otro universo.

¿Cómo que no!- gritó la ojiverde jalándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

¡Que no¡¿Estas sorda o que¡¡No voy a firmar un demonio!- le gritó Sano a su vez saliendo de su estupor.

¡Claro que vas a firmar gigante estúpido¡Por mi es que estas libre¡Y si no firmas lo que vas a firmar voy a decir que me golpeaste y que me maltratas¡¡VAS A FIRMAR!- gritó Misao con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Kaoru suspiró y Sanosuke levantó una ceja.

Los focos de las calles se prendieron con un chasquido poco audible.

¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Sanosuke de repente.

¿Cómo se llama quien?- Misao preguntó con ojos confundidos mientras se desinflaba. No había estado esperando la pregunta.

¡Ella¡La mujer que estaba aquí¡¿Quién más!- gritó Sano molesto.

Uhmm…- murmuró Misao soltándolo y volteándose a ver a Kaoru que sólo se encogió de hombros– Magdalia Amakusa, es asistente de producción del concurso- sus ojos se entrecerraron agudamente - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

Sanosuke no contestó y ambas muchachas podían ver los engranajes de su cerebro moverse lentamente en lo que sería lo próximo que iba a decir.

Y esperaron… esperaron… esperaron…

Firmo lo que quieras con una condición- dijo Sanosuke viendo a los ojos verdes de su hermana menor con decisión. Misao lo escuchó atenta – Tienes que conseguirme una cita con Magdalia para… el viernes, si acepta ese mismo día firmo lo que quieras. ¿Trato? – Sano extendió su palma enorme frente a su hermana.

¿El viernes? Kaoru hizo una mueca burlona y rodó los ojos… era algo estúpido, Misao no conseguiría convencer a Magdalia de salir con su hermano y eso ella lo sabía, no era tan tonta.

¡Trato!- gritó Misao contenta chocando su mano.

O tal vez si lo era.

Bien, es un acuerdo comadreja. No me falles – le dijo Sano revolviendo el cabello de la muchacha como si fuese un niño pequeño. Misao comenzó a gritar histérica.

Kaoru rodó los ojos a sus bufonadas... jamás cambiarían.

La canción de U2 'Vértigo' comenzó a oírse en el ambiente y Kaoru buscó con rapidez su celular de los confines de la cartera. No conocía el número.

Moshi, moshi – contestó rápidamente. Tal vez era su padre...

¡Kaoru-chan!>>-

¿Baa-san?- preguntó Kaoru con una mezcla de sorpresa y duda. No había esperado que fuese ella.

Pero si, Kankai Hayase estaba al teléfono.

-------------

¡Mata ashita Himura-san!-

Mata ashita -

Mata ne -

Mata ashita – respondió Kenshin a los empleados que pasaban frente a la puerta de su oficina rumbo a casa. Casas con comidas calientes, gratas conversaciones y quizás hasta uno que otro niño correteando de un lado a otro.

Él por su lado tenía una casa silenciosa y solitaria, y llegaría a comer alguna comida enlatada para acostarse a dormir en una cama que era demasiado grande y fría para él.

Patético... si y bastante, tal vez era el cansancio lo que ponía todo peor.

Ya ordené todos los pagos de este mes, tiene que firmar los cheques antes del viernes. Organicé su horario de mañana, tiene una reunión con los representantes de Ideki C.A a las nueve y un almuerzo con la presidenta de Taiyo Ken C.A a la una. ¿Carne o pollo?- preguntó una mujer de mediana edad. Había sido su secretaría desde el día que había comenzado a trabajar allí... ya ni se acordaba desde hace cuanto. Tenía el cabello muy corto y de un castaño oscuro, su piel era tan blanca que sus ojos negros se veían más negros de lo normal. Un rastro de pecas se extendía por el puente de su nariz pequeña.

Carne. Gracias Ureshii-san. ¿Mañana es el cumpleaños de Otoshi ne? – Preguntó amablemente Kenshin mientras cerraba su sesión de Windows.

Oh si, ya son seis años. Aún recuerdo como me costaba caminar hasta el archivador. El anciano que estaba en sistemas solía llamarme Kame Kyodai – dijo frunciendo el ceño a la memoria. Kenshin sonrió recordando el embarazo de su asistente y como todos evitaban hablarle cuando los chocolates de las máquinas se terminaban.

Es difícil de olvidar- le dijo Kenshin desatando el nudo de su corbata roja.

Si bueno...- suspiró la mujer – Si no se le ofrece nada más nos vemos mañana- dijo inclinándose levemente. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Yo atiendo, Mata ashita Ureshii-san- dijo Kenshin cuando la mujer iba a correr hasta su teléfono. Inclinándose y despidiéndose nuevamente, la secretaria salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

Kenshin contestó el teléfono y antes de hablar una voz gritó con fuerza por el auricular.

¡Comunícame con Kenshin ya!>>-

Kenshin frunció el ceño levemente al reconocer a la otra persona.

Soy yo ¿ocurrió algo malo Tomoe?-

Oh Kenshin eres tú>>- el tono de su voz bajó considerablemente - Sólo te llamaba para saber de ti ¿Por qué siempre piensas que pasa algo malo?>>-

Porque tú llamas gritando por mí ¿Será?- preguntó Kenshin en un tono burlón.

Como sea...>>- dijo Tomoe y él pudo visualizarla perfectamente - ¿Que haces allí todavía?>>

Ya iba saliendo en realidad ¿Por qué¿Olvidé algo?-

Tomoe rió entre diente - Iie. Pero necesito un favor tuyo. La próxima semana tengo que viajar a Madrid y no puedo llevar a Miya ¿Puedes cuidarla por mí?>>-

Silencio.

Por favor Kenshin, a Miya le caes bien, ustedes siempre se llevaron bien>>-

Si llevarse bien significaba que la mitad de sus bienes terminaban siempre destruidos, Kenshin no quería imaginares lo que significaba llevarse mal.

Onegai... ¿Ken?>>-

¿Cómo podía decirle Kenshin que no? Jamás había podido. – Está bien Tomoe, avísame cuando tenga que buscarla-

Gracias Kenshin, entonces estamos hablando. Por favor come algo bien antes de irte a dormir>>-

Si okaa-san – bromeó el pelirrojo.

Es en serio. Que estés bien anata>>- dijo y colgó. Kenshin se quedó viendo el auricular antes de agitar la cabeza y colgarlo en su base.

Las costumbres eran muy difíciles de romper...

Ya había pasado año y medio de su separación, un año de su divorcio, y aún así cuatro años de matrimonio seguían muy presentes en sus vidas. El que ella lo llamara 'anata' sin darse cuenta era la prueba.

Kenshin volvió a suspirar y se desabotonó los tres primeros botones de su camisa negra. Estaba haciendo un calor endemoniado últimamente.

La vida con Tomoe había sido buena los tres primeros años. Se habían casado jóvenes y con muchas ilusiones. Él un joven empresario, ella una joven y hermosa actriz. Todo era perfecto, bueno casi todo...

Las telenovelas, películas, obras de teatro y publicidad lanzaron a Tomoe a un estado de fama impresionante. Ella no podía asomarse por la ventana sin que alguien le gritara una declaración de amor y adoración obsesiva.

Pero esto no molestaba tanto a Kenshin, después de todo él tenia un club de fans con su propia página en Internet, donde le escribían niñas bastante obsesivas. Lo que le molestaba a Kenshin era que su sueño de familia estaba desapareciendo. Ver a Tomoe un día completo era un milagro, tener una cena normal era casi imposible y cosas tan simples como ver la televisión o escoger el nuevo sofá de la sala se habían convertido en guerras frías.

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que estaría mejor cada cual por su lado.

Tomoe quería lograr la fama absoluta. Kenshin simplemente quería tener una familia con muchos niños. Dos metas separadas por miles de invisibles y pedregosos kilómetros de distancia.

El divorcio fue legal mucho más rápido de lo que a Kenshin le hubiese gustado. Pero la vida continuaba y Kenshin volvió a su vida normal comprando un apartamento mucho más modesto que el anterior en el centro de Tokio y cerca de su oficina.

Con los meses se dio cuenta que él y Tomoe funcionaban mucho mejor como amigos que como pareja, bueno... después de todo habían estado saliendo solo cuatro meses antes de casarse. Sí, locos. Aunque se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo porque sus madres habían sido amigas. Ellos no, de echo.

Y ahora pues no tenía mucho que hacer ni que decir o pensar. Mejor no pensar mucho, él podía crearse unos cuentos tan grandes como su cuenta bancaria.

-------------

¡Bienvenidos al Akabeko¿En que puedo servirles? -

El bullicio matutino de los clientes del restaurante se mezclaba con el aroma delicioso del café y de tostadas americanas. Era una mañana cálida y la luz del sol entraba por los ventanales de vidrio que daban a la calle, las flores que rodeaban la vidriera desde la calle brillaban adorablemente y todo parecía hermoso. Todo era hermoso.

Kaoru sonrió cuando tomó el pedido de las dos señoras jóvenes y se acercó hasta Tae dándole el papel. Tenía dos días trabajando allí y no era tan malo ni ella tan mala... por lo menos había dejado de tropezar con las mesas tirando todo lo que había sobre ellas.

Era bueno, la paga no era la mejor pero era suficiente y Tae ya había acordado darle un horario flexible para poder cumplir con todas las tareas que le exigía el concurso. Sip era bueno, hasta su uniforme era hermoso. La blusa era blanca con tres botones rojos grandes y la falda era negra y plisada hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, usaba unos zapatos deportivos rojos con unas medias blancas porque era muy torpe en zapatos altos.

¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Tae cuando vio a la pelinegra agarrar su nueva chaqueta de jeans negra y su cartera roja.

Si, ya es tarde. Se supone que tengo que estar en esa oficina en menos de quince minutos- dijo apresuradamente Kaoru quitándose el cabello que había quedado atrapado dentro de la chaqueta luego de ponérsela.

¿Y Misao-chan? No la he visto hoy- preguntó distraídamente Tae mientras una de las camareras se iba con el vuelto de un pago.

Yo tampoco la he visto mucho. Debe andar como loca detrás de Sanosuke- respondió Kaoru guardando su celular en la cartera.

Tae frunció el ceño un poco al nombre del muchacho. No era malo y mucho menos antipático, pero tenía la mala costumbre de comer allí e irse sin pagar con la excusa barata de que le pagaba luego. Pero ella tenía una idea... las puertas estaban rechinando mucho.

¿Y Misao-chan consiguió ya trabajo?- preguntó Tae haciéndole un ademan a Kaoru para que se acercara y pudiera arreglarle el cuello de la chaqueta.

No, aún no. Y Sanosuke menos, creo que él no conoce mucho esa palabra- respondió Kaoru suspirando cansadamente. Tae les había ofrecido a las dos trabajar en el Akabeko, pero Misao había rechazado la oferta porque ella quería conseguir un trabajo donde sus metas pudieran expandirse y completarse. Sólo ella sabía lo que eso significaba.

Bien, estoy lista- dijo Kaoru inhalando y exhalando lentamente. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su protectora.

Mucha suerte Kaoru-chan- dijo Tae sonriendo amablemente cuando Kaoru se volteó y empezó prácticamente a correr hasta la puerta - ¡Y feliz cumpleaños otra vez!-

Kaoru sonrió. Si, hoy sería un buen día.

* * *

Aniki: Hermano mayor. Dicho de una forma nada formal, más bien cariñosa.

Baa-san: Abuela

Moshi, moshi: Forma japonesa de contestar el teléfono.

Mata Ashita: Hasta mañana.

Anata: Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "Tú". Un "tú" formal. Podría traducirse como "usted". Se utiliza con superiores, personas mayores, pero mayormente utilizado por la mujer hacia su esposo, etc.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Ah... pues .. no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que mi vida esta muy enrollada ahora y que lamento la tardanza. Trataré de no tardar tanto para el próximo capitulo, es que mi musa esta de huelga. En el próximo capitulo voy a tratar de aclarar otras dudas que seguro salieron después de este capitulo.

Mer: Sip, divorciado y disponible ;) Y si, estas en lo correcto Hajime es mucho más orgulloso que la propia Kaoru y no creo que aparezca muy pronto. Gracias amiga!

mikomi shinomori: jajaja siento la tardanza pero espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!

Shadir: jajaja ahora si van a venir más pensamientos de ese tipo por parte de Sanosuke jejeje

gaby (hyatt: Suyas no son pero bue... ¿Quien sabe? ;)

Y-Yukiko-Y: jaja yo le regalo la frutería completa a mi Sano, y bueno ya supiste a donde se lo llevo la doctora. Jajaja de Saito aún no sabremos mucho pero hay una historia para él. Por cierto feliz cumpleaños!

Ania-san: jaja Tomoe me cae bien, tal vez tenga algo de protagonismo, no se :P

Roxy: Hola amiga! Jajaja si, eso suele pasar cuando la amistad es tan unida.

Naoko L-K: jejeje no tan pronto pero aquí esta :P

Narwen Weasley: jajaja yo AMO a Enishi, es un personaje que me encanta pero no va a ser tan cabrón, bueno por ahora no. Jejeje gracias, pero prometo que pronto las cosas irán a una velocidad mayor.

Hitokiri Himura 20: jejeje lo siento¡¡Aquí esta el capitulo!

**Ghia-Hikari****: Sip pues pronto pronto! Jeje no, Hajime va a dejar que Kaoru haga lo que quiera hasta que decida que no más. Gracias!**

Justary-san: jejeje si en el próximo capitulo hay de eso!

Lady Ai Shinomori: jeje muchas gracias, me siento contenta : )

Giuliana: Gracias! Y Disculpa la demora!

Sip pues pronto pronto! Jeje no, Hajime va a dejar que Kaoru haga lo que quiera hasta que decida que no más. Gracias!jejeje si en el próximo capitulo hay de eso!jeje muchas gracias, me siento contenta : ) Gracias! Y Disculpa la demora! 

**KaOrA-FGV-16****: jajaja pues si, la actitud de Misao puede resultar graciosa pero... mejor me calló :¨P sino no tiene chiste. Y no, Enishi no será en si un personaje problemático pero tendrá su rol importante en la relación y en la historia. Gracias!**

Angel Nemesis: Bueno en realidad no había actualizado porque tengo demasiadas obligaciones más importantes que escribir (lo cual no es una obligación sino una afición) y si, Aoshi-Misao serán pareja pero todo a su tiempo, si corro en la relación no hay sentido. ¡Gracias por tu mensaje!

Kao Kamiya: jajaja pues gracias! Y aquí esta!

Gracias a todos y espero sus muchos y largos mensajes! Besitos y Abrazos para todos!

Kary

Ja ne

jajaja pues si, la actitud de Misao puede resultar graciosa pero... mejor me calló :¨P sino no tiene chiste. Y no, Enishi no será en si un personaje problemático pero tendrá su rol importante en la relación y en la historia. Gracias!Bueno en realidad no había actualizado porque tengo demasiadas obligaciones más importantes que escribir (lo cual no es una obligación sino una afición) y si, Aoshi-Misao serán pareja pero todo a su tiempo, si corro en la relación no hay sentido. ¡Gracias por tu mensaje! jajaja pues gracias! Y aquí esta! 


	9. Capitulo VIII: Tiembla cumpleaños

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ruta Musical**_

_Por Kary_

Capitulo VIII

_Tiembla cumpleaños_

- Himura-san, Kaoru Hayase del concurso acaba de llegar ¿La hago pasar de una vez?-

- Si, Arigatou Ureshii-san- respondió Kenshin a la voz de su secretaria en el alta voz del teléfono.

Hoy no había sido un buen día. Para nada.

Primero: el despertar sudado y enredado entre las sabanas de su cama no había sido la mejor forma de comenzar el día. Maldito calor.

Segundo: La cañería que llevaba el agua del tanque del edificio a su apartamento había sufrido una avería en medio de la noche. Claro, él había averiguado esto mientras trataba de quitarse el champú que tenía a su roja cabellera de un color blanco espumoso.

Tercero: Descubrir que las cortinas nuevas y extremadamente costosas que su madre había insistido en que comprara, estuviesen completamente rotas y desgarradas hasta hacerlas inservibles no mejoró en lo absoluto su humor.

Y el tener que desayunar café con una galleta de soda terminó por amargarle la mañana.

Observó su oficina con ojos agudos... en algún lado estaría esa desagradable...

- Bueno días Himura-san-

La joven pelinegra entró a la oficina y él le hizo una seña para que se sentara frente a su escritorio.

Kaoru sonrió cohibidamente al entrar. Era bonita y grande; ella sintió un fresco aroma a bosque en el ambiente y supo casi de forma instantánea que provenía de él.

- Konichiwa Hayase-san- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo. Kaoru sonrió tontamente y se sentó frente a él.

Su cabello brillante estaban pulcramente amarrado (tan acomodado como podía estar), tenía puesta una camisa azul oscura de vestir y una corbata negra, unos lentes de lectura estaban posando sobre el puente de su nariz.

- Creí que nunca iba a venir- dijo amablemente Kenshin buscando la carpeta de vida llenada por Kaoru. Esta se sonrojó apenada '_Genial, ahora soy Kaoru la irresponsable' _

Ella sintió algo suave colearse entre sus piernas, bajando la cabeza observó un enorme y peludo gato blanco. Era espléndido pero no muy bonito, tenía la cara un poco aplastada y estaba segura que sus bigotes median mínimo treinta centímetros cada uno. Tenía unos ojos agudos de un color verde hermoso y la miraba fijamente. De un saltó se instaló sobre sus piernas.

- ¡ Miya¡Estúpido gato bájate de ahí!- gritó Kenshin viendo al gato que maulló y restregó su cola contra la barbilla de la morena que sonrió.

- No hay problema, es un gato muy lindo- dijo sonriéndole mientras le rascaba una oreja.

Kenshin la vio fijamente y suspiró. Si la gata tenía afinidad con la muchacha… pues ya podía imaginarse alguna que otra cosa con respecto al carácter de ésta.

- Bueno como sea, es mejor firmar los documentos antes que sea más tarde – el pelirrojo sonrió amablemente.

- Uhm... es que no había podido hacerlo hasta hoy...- dijo ella apenada mirando un punto fijo en la blanca pared justo a un lado del ejecutivo. De repente se sentía caliente la habitación.

- Ya veo, no hay problema- dijo Kenshin ofreciéndole muchos... muchos papeles – Me imagino que ya leyó el reglamento, las normas y las condiciones ¿no?- Kaoru asintió – Bueno si está de acuerdo con todo tiene que firmar en los puntos en blanco, usted es una de las últimas personas que falta.

Kaoru sonrió aceptando el bolígrafo que el pelirrojo le ofrecía... ya sabía ella quien era la única otra persona que aún no firmaba el contrato.

-------------

- ¡Por favor!- rogó Misao corriendo detrás de una atareada Magdalia.

Era temprano en la mañana pero aún así la mujer tenía muchas cosas que hacer. El lunes era la primera presentación en vivo de los concursantes y el set aún no estaba listo, aún no había tenido la reunión con los candidatos, aún no había llamado a la gente de la escenografía ni había coordinado las invitaciones para la prensa. Ella ni siquiera se había tomado un café. Aún así no había podido quitarse de encima a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

- ¡Makimachi-san no!- le dijo mientras buscaba entre la pila de papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio un documento importante... que ya ni sabía cual era.

- ¡Por favor¡Por favor¡Por favor! – rogó Misao desesperadamente. Desde que había hecho el trato con su hermano ella había empezado a pedirle a la joven el 'pequeño y simple' favor. Ya casi todos en el edificio la conocían y ni siquiera los guardias de seguridad de la entrada le pedían identificación. - ¡Mi hermano es un ser maravilloso¡Cortés, educado, sensible y guapo¡Si sale con él no se va a arrepentir!- dijo Misao con una sonrisa esplendorosa.

- Pues eso no me pareció el día de su audición, que yo recuerde es un hombre bastante rudo- dijo Magdalia viéndola con el ceño fruncido. No entendía la insistencia de la muchacha... bueno si la entendía – Además que ponga una condición como esa para firmar su autorización, no habla muy bien de él-

- ¡Él es así!- insistió la pelinegra dejando su bolso (el de Kaoru) sobre el escritorio. Cerró los ojos, juntó las manos en suplica y arqueó la cabeza -¡Pero no es una mala persona! Sólo que... bueno... a veces es un poco impulsivo... y hace las cosas sin pensarlas mucho-

Magdalia le dirigió una mirada muy escéptica.

-Bueno está bien, sin pensarlas. Pero él no es una mala persona – dijo Misao de forma solemne.

Magdalia suspiró cansadamente y dejó de buscar lo que ni sabía ya que estaba buscando… tendría que tomarse unos minutos para explicarle a la muchacha el por qué no iba a salir con su hermano.

De repente se sintió tan mareada que aunque trató de apoyarse de la mesa cayó pesadamente al suelo, observó la lámpara en el techo que se movía peligrosamente, balanceándose de un lado a otro sin control.

Definitivamente no era ella el problema.

Tokio estaba temblando.

-------------

Todo fue muy rápido; la lámpara comenzó ha agitarse, los libros cayeron de sus estantes, su silla rodó con ella sin control, sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y de pronto el ruido infernal de gritos y cosas estrellándose contra el suelo cesó.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró viendo un par de preocupadas orbes de un color lila oscuro. Estaba agazapada en un rincón de la habitación contra la pared, con un estante de libros inclinado peligrosamente contra su cabezas pero sin caerse por el triangulo que formaba al caer hacia un lado y toparse con la pared.

La luz hacía corto circuito, se prendía y se apagaba dando un aspecto de claroscuro a la habitación.

- ¿Daijoubu ka?- preguntó el pelirrojo y de repente Kaoru se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca. Demasiado. Él era quien la tenía aprisionada en un abrazo protector.

Kaoru lo vio fijamente sin pensar en lo idiota que seguramente se veía ella. Y fue como si la habitación y los gritos desaparecieran del universo, dejándola sola con él cuando suavemente posó una mano sobre su mejilla.

La luz blanca siguió parpadeando y haciendo un sonido de corto circuito.

Kaoru ni siquiera cerró los ojos, al contrario, los abrió grandemente y lo miró absorta. La piel de sus manos era áspera pero no desagradable, tenía las palmas anchas y varoniles.

Estaban a tan corta distancia que ella podía oler a la perfección su colonia y cuando la luz se prendía, podía contar una a una las pecas pequeñas que tenía él en sus mejillas y en el puente de la nariz.

Kaoru podría jurar ante Buda que ella sintió cosquillas desagradables en su vientre, al mismo tiempo como si un líquido muy caliente subiese desde su estómago hasta su garganta en el momento en que él acarició su mejilla con suavidad ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Por qué la estaba acariciando ¿Acaso él estaba coque…?

- Creo que la gata la lastimó Hayase-san- sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre y tenía una expresión de preocupación. Y el mundo volvió ha andar a su ritmo normal, rompiendo la fantasía como si fuese un espejo barato.

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco y sintió una gota rodar por su nuca. Que forma de fantasear la suya…

-------------

Kenshin suspiró levantando el último documento que había terminado en el suelo. Entre el alboroto provocado por el temblor y la intempestiva llegada de Misao Makimachi con su hermano, no había tenido momento de organizar las cosas. Por cierto que esos hermanos eran raros, ninguno tenía el mismo apellido, incluyendo a Kaoru Hayase que decía ser hermana del muchacho.

Se sentó en su silla y vio sobre el escritorio las monumentales pilas de papeles y carpetas que tenía que volver a organizar.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado… hoy sería un día largo.

Un maullido llamó su atención y Kenshin vio con rencor a la gata que estaba acostada en uno de los estantes ahora vacío.

Cuando Tomoe decidió comprar un gato, Kenshin estuvo de acuerdo. No porque le gustaran los animales, sino por el simple hecho de complacer a su reciente esposa. Fue uno de los mayores errores de su vida.

Esa gata siempre lo había odiado y el estaba seguro de que ella fue la más feliz al momento de concretarse el divorcio. Constantemente encontraba una forma de molestarlo y como última gracia había rasguñado a la muchacha Hayase. No había sido nada grave, un simple rasguño del que brotó un poco de sangre pero él se había alarmado. Odiaba la sangre.

Seguramente ella tenía la piel muy sensible, pensó Kenshin viéndose la palma de la mano. Sentía extraña la mano con la que le había tocado el rostro… como si le picara agradablemente.

Kaoru tenía la piel muy sueva, quizás porque no solía maquillarse mucho o porque se la cuidaba. En realidad a él no le importaba el por qué si podía crear esa sensación en él… esa sensación de querer tocar cada espacio de piel libre, de querer acariciar su rostro con su dedos y rozar sus labios carnosos y tan provocables.

- ¡Miauuuu¡CRACK!- el adorno plateado al que él nunca le había encontrado sentido cayó al piso con un fuerte sonido y se estrelló en cientos de pedazos. La gata lo había tirado desde el estante.

Un fuerte calor se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Kenshin de forma alarmante cuando comprendió donde habían ido a parar sus pensamientos.

- Kenshin eres un pervertido. Es una niña – se dijo en voz alta. La gata maulló y el pelirrojo le tiró un bolígrafo que pegó contra la pared a un lado de la felina oreja.

Abrió malhumoradamente la primera carpeta que tenía en el escritorio y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Kaoru Hayase. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, unos ojos hermosamente brillantes y un buen cuerpo…

- ¿Urashi-san?- preguntó por el intercomunicador, dejando la carpeta a un lado y sintiéndose muy azorado - ¿Qué día es hoy?... Por cierto ¿Está prendido el aire acondicionado de mi oficina?-

-------------

En horas de la tarde los únicos rastros del temblor que quedaban en la ciudad eran algunos vidrios rotos, papeles en las calles y alguno que otro automóvil estampado contra un árbol.

Misao caminaba por las calles que no conocía, con gente que la miraba extrañada por tanta felicidad que irradiaba su cuerpo en olas.

Llevaba un papel en su mano derecha y tarareaba la melodía de una conocida propaganda de shampoo para niños.

Todo era perfecto.

Oh si, Magdalia había accedido a salir con su hermano. Quizás porque aún estaba mareada por el golpe que se había dado o porque no la soportaba más.

De cualquier forma sólo había necesitado llamar a Tae y media hora después Sanosuke había firmado todos y cada uno de los papeles que le habían puesto en frente.

Y justo ahora se dirigía al lugar que le indicaba el anuncio que había encontrado en la calle. Hoy tendría empleo.

No fue fácil llegar, las calles de Tokio eran todas muy parecidas y ella no las conocía, pero tan sólo tuvo que preguntarle a un par de personas para llegar a su objetivo.

Un dojo enorme, con paredes de madera y aspecto tradicional, que se veía bastante inverosímil en una metrópolis como Tokio, la saludaba.

- 'Dojo Kai' Si aquí es – dijo Misao feliz mientras veía el anuncio en la entrada. El dojo estaba rodeado de enormes y frondosos árboles verdes; había también un pozo de agua que seguramente era conservado desde antes de la era Meiji. Misao se acercó a ver su interior, apoyándose del borde hecho en piedras.

- ¿Esta buscando algo que se le perdió?-

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa!- gritó Misao con todas las fuerzas de su alma, mientras se agarraba el pecho con la mano. Por culpa del sonido de la voz se había resbalado del borde y casi se caía de boca.

- jeje disculpe señorita- dijo un hombre que estaba frente a ella. Llevaba puesta una yukata azul y sobre su hombro un bolso negro grande. Sus rasgos eran gruesos pero amables, por su barba tenia un par de días sin afeitarse y sus ojos negros brillaban risueñamente.

- ¡No fue gracioso¿Me oye¡Pude haberme matado o peor¡Pude haberme caído y ahogarme y por eso perder todo lo que he ganado en la última semana de mi vida¡Deje de reírse!-

- Lo siento muchacha – dijo el hombre aún riéndose – Soy Ryota Kai, sensei de este dojo ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

- Oh, vengo por el anunció – dijo Misao sonriendo abiertamente. El hombre la miró de arriba abajo y suspiró.

-------------

Kaoru caminó ausentemente por un largo pasillo del gigantesco canal. Caminaba sin fijarse en los extraños cuadros que adornaban las blancas paredes ni en las personas que iban apresuradamente de un lado a otro.

Iba con la mente en blanco y la mirada perdida. Él la había tocado, se dijo tocándose la curita que tenía en su mejilla sobre la herida que le había hecho la gata, y aunque no había nada de romántico en eso… ella todavía sentía como si tuviese gusanos en el estómago.

Era extraño… no recordaba haberse sentido así en sus veinte años de vida. Por lo menos no de esa forma tan… intensa.

Sus tratos con el sexo masculino nunca habían sido ni comunes ni frecuentes. No porque ella no quisiera, ni porque no hubiesen candidatos, pero el hecho de que su padre sonriera mostrando una filosa espada, más antigua que su casa a cada muchacha que se le acercara, solía dejar sus posibilidades en cero.

Pero su padre ya no estaba cerca… ella ni siquiera sabía de él, tal vez ahora podía considerar tener una relación de pareja.

La imagen de Kenshin Himura apareció en su mente y ella se sonrojó sintiendo calor en las orejas.

- ¡Kaoru baka¿En qué piensas tonta!- se gritó parándose en seco.

Pero al parecer gritó muy fuerte porque varias personas detuvieron su andar y se quedaron viéndola fijamente. Kaoru se sonrojó más aún y musitó cosas sin sentido de forma rápida.

- ¿Hayase-san?- preguntó una voz y Kaoru volteó a ver al muchacho que había abierto una puerta y la veía desde dentro de una habitación. Kaoru sonrió.

Era un joven de mediana estatura, no mucho más alto que ella misma. Su cabello era de un negro azabache corto y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro ligeramente parecido al suyo que resaltaban en su fino rostro. Sonreía suavemente sin mostrar los dientes.

- Zeta-san – saludó Kaoru inclinándose un poco al verlo. Soujiro Zeta era uno de los diez participantes que había resultado seleccionado.

- Bonito temblor ¿no?- dijo sonriendo - ¿Cómo está?-

- Oh… bien- le respondió la pelinegra, viendo como las personas parecían haber olvidado su presencia.

- Me alegro- volteó hacia el interior de la habitación – ¡Oh ya empezaron¿Quiere ver?-

Kaoru iba a preguntar ¿ver qué? Pero el muchacho ya había entrado dejando la puerta abierta y ella no podía soportar la curiosidad.

Era una habitación más grande de lo que ella había pensado en un principio, de hecho era tan grande como la sala y la cocina, incluyendo el comedor de su casa y estaba repleto de gente y de cosas.

Se acercó a Soujiro que estaba parado frente a un paisaje hermoso, tanto que a ella le costó varios minutos descubrir que absolutamente todo era falso y formaba parte de la utilería.

Era como la única vista de una calle solitaria. Había un banco de hierro forjado, hermoso y de un color negro que brillaba fuertemente. Un solitario faro gris y apagado estaba a su lado sobre el piso que tenía una tela verde manzana. Detrás, un gran jardín se extendía en todo su esplendor, flores de todos los colores y árboles verdes y frondosos se mezclaban hermosamente. Kaoru sentía como si estuviese mirando por una ventana hacía una calle especialmente bella de la ciudad.

- Es una sección fotográfica – explico Soujiro sin que ella preguntara – Mi prima es coordinadora de utilería y me invitó ¿bonito verdad? Aunque si el aroma de las flores existiera sería más real – Kaoru no dijo nada, sino que simplemente asintió.

A unos cuantos pasos estaba sentada una mujer rubia muy hermosa a la cuál estaban maquillando, parecía de malhumor y no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

- ¡Es hora!- chilló una voz - ¡Apaguen todo¡Quiero ver mi obra de arte¿Dónde estás corazón¡Oh Oh Oh que hermoso es todo… me siento… me siento como si ohhhh como si estuviera en el paraíso¡Buen trabajo Suki-chan, eres lo mejor que ha podido tocar este set!-

Kaoru abrió los ojos grandemente, por un largo momento pensó que aquella persona era una mujer, algo excéntrica y gritona pero definitivamente, al verla bien entendió que no era una mujer. Por mucho que lo pareciera, pero era un hombre… ninguna mujer en el mundo podía ser tan plana.

Era bastante alto y de contextura delgada, su rostro era fino y delicado con los rasgos hermosos, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos de un color entre castaño y carmesí. Tenía el cabello corto pero peinado en picos en las puntas, las cuales no le llegaban a los hombros.

Volteó a ver a Soujiro pero él tenía cara de no saber mucho más de aquella persona que ella misma.

- Ahora ahora niña, estás muy bien quiero verte en posición – dijo en una voz muy chillona haciéndole un ademán con la mano a la mujer rubia, que se paró de la silla y dejó verse en su esplendor.

Su cabello rubio estaba peinado en un moño tradicional japonés y tenía el kimono más hermoso que Kaoru había visto en su vida. Era negro y de una tela que brillaba a la luz del set, el obi era muy grueso y de un color rojo sangre que contrastaba con el negro. Pero lo más impresionante era el bordado que tenía el kimono, no eran dibujos sino más bien figuras abstractas de color rojo y anaranjado que se mezclaban hermosamente.

- Luces apagadas- gruño un hombre grande que estaba detrás de una cámara fotográfica profesional. Las luces de la habitación se apagaron – Efectos- Y Kaoru no pudo dejar de inhalar fuertemente. Entre los grandes árboles del jardín falso se prendieron cientos de luces brillantes simulando estrellas y el faro se prendió con un suave sonido, su luz cálida inundó la pequeña calle y bañó a la mujer que estaba parada junto al banco de hierro.

- Es hermoso- dijo Soujiro a su lado.

- Es hermoso si- dijo Kaoru - ¿Su prima hizo todo Zeta-san?- Soujiro abrió la boca para responder pero varias personas hicieron sonios de silencio y les dirigieron miradas reprobatorias.

- Ahora muñeca sonríe- dijo el fotógrafo haciendo estallar los reflectores varias veces cuando tomó las fotografías.

Era hermoso, se dijo Kaoru, pero algo no cuadraba… algo faltaba.

- ¡No, no, no, no!- chilló la voz del hombre que Kaoru había confundido con una mujer - ¡Esto está mal Kiki¡No estás luciéndote nada!-

- ¡No puedo hacer nada más Kamatari!- gritó la rubia abandonando el rostro angelical que había mantenido durante las fotos – ¡Las condiciones no son las mejores para que yo de lo mejor de mi!-

- Cariño…- dijo Kamatari moviendo las manos de una forma muy femenina – Creo que el problema no son en absoluto las condiciones, el problema eres tú corazón de guisante. Y si no luces mis creaciones no sirves-

- Pero soy lo único que tienes – dijo arrogantemente la mujer mientras cerraba sus ojos verdes - ¿Esto no tiene que estar listo para el viernes? No creo que encuentres a nadie más ideal que yo en tan poco tiempo-

- Oh querida… no subestimes al creador – dijo Kamatari sonriendo abiertamente - ¿Sabes lo que siempre digo flacucha? Antes muerta que sencilla. No estudié en las mejores academias de moda en Paris para dejarme manipular por una modelo de piso como tú. Así que _Au_ _revoir_. Cariño no dejes que arrugue mi obra – le dijo a una mujer que lo miraba divertida desde lo que parecía un improvisado estudio de maquillaje.

Kaoru volteó a ver a Soujiro con la boca ligeramente abierta ¡Que espectáculo! La modelo rubia chillaba y gritaba cosas como loca y el peinado que tenía empezó a dejar caer mechones desarreglados.

- Bueno eso fue interesante – dijo Soujiro sonriendo abiertamente.

- Si bastante – dijo Kaoru y volteó a ver su reloj – Es tarde… mejor me voy. Sayonara Zeta-san-

- Sayonara – se despidió Soujiro y Kaoru se volteó para caminar hacía la puerta de salida con su cola de caballo ondeando detrás de ella. La puerta estaba a pocos centímetros de su mano cuando algo agarró sus cerdas negras con tanta fuerza que ella gritó y calló al piso de espalda.

- Maldición…- murmuró Kaoru con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su cabeza latir y viendo miles de estrellas detrás de sus párpados – Desgraciado ¿Quién demonios fue?-

- Oh lo siento querida- dijo una voz muy femenina para ser realmente de mujer – Pero querías escapar de mí – Kaoru abrió los ojos y una figura borrosa apareció frente a ella. Kamatari la miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y maldijo nuevamente.

* * *

¿Daijoubu ka¿Estás bien?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ehh ¡Hola! Pues si estuve pérdida, pero mi vida es un caos últimamente. La universidad no me deja respirar y ahora que estoy trabajando no tengo casi ni tiempo para comer.

Este capitulo abre muchas posibilidades, aunque en realidad en un principio era muy largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos. El siguiente capitulo seguramente no tardará tanto… uff eso espero.

En el próximo capitulo conoceremos a más personas, veremos a Aoshi por ahí y comeremos cerezas :P

No voy a poder contestar en este capitulo sus mensajes, tengo un informe que hacer de las elecciones de hoy, son las nueve de la noche y aún no he comenzado Kary llora pero para la próxima los contesto. Gracias por todo y espero sus comentarios!

Por cierto me siento muy honrada al decir varias de mis historias y yo estamos nominadas en diferentes categorías en FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005 pueden buscarlo en está página y si quieren votar. **GRACIAS!**

Kary

Ja ne


	10. Capítulo IX: Mariposas en la ciudad

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ruta Musical**_

_Por Kary_

Capitulo IX

_Mariposas en la ciudad_

- ¿Hablas en serio Katsu¡¿Lo dices de verdad! – el grito de Sanosuke Sagara resonó por todo el lugar lleno de una incrédula alegría. Varias personas que se encontraban en el Akabeko voltearon a verlo por un momento y luego retomaron sus conversaciones.

- Hai, pero no te aseguro nada aún ¿sabes? Me parece increíble que estén considerando darte empleo después del alboroto que armaste el día de las audiciones – dijo Katsu pensativamente mientras movía su cerveza en el aire.

- Es genial… todo es genial… Oh si… hoy voy a salir con ese caramelo de Magdalia y quizás comience a trabajar en ese lugar. No quisiera pero mi madre me amenazó con que no me mandaría dinero sino trabajaba – dijo Sano frunciendo el ceño, pero luego mostró una amplia sonrisa.

- Ya era hora – murmuró Katsu bebiendo de su cerveza, suspiró y miró con fastidio a Sanosuke que aún seguía sonriendo – Por cierto, tú hermana merece un premio, llevo años tratando de convencer a Magdalia-san que salga conmigo, pero siempre está ocupada. Tal vez Misao pueda convencer a la coreógrafa del estudio siete, amigo… esa mujer tiene unas piernas…- dijo mirando soñadoramente a la nada, mil imágenes pasando por su no tan limpia mente.

- ¡Ja, esa comadreja no tuvo nada que ver!- argumentó Sano dándole un fuerte golpe a su cerveza contra la mesa, despertando a Katsu - ¡Es sólo magnetismo animal! Ninguna mujer puede resistirse a la tentación, es decir amigo, a mí –

Katsu se rió – Pues puedo nombrarte a una mujer que preferiría comer un plato de cucarachas a tener algo contigo: Megumi Takani, esa mujer te odia amigo –

Sanosuke se rió sin ganas, una mueca de desagrado reemplazando su sonrisa – Pues yo preferiría comer la comida de Kaoru que tener algo con ella –

Katsu se rió fuertemente, obviamente no creyéndose ninguna palabra.

- ¡Lo digo en serio¡¡Esa mujer lo único que me provoca es enterrarla viva en el centro del infierno!-

Katsu se rió hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por los ojos para luego ahogarse incontrolablemente.

Sanosuke no hizo nada por ayudarlo.

-------------

- ¡Ahora! Quiero que se formen en parejas, es decir de dos en dos, y se tomen por ambas manos uno frente al otro tratando de estirarse lo máximo que puedan ¡No vayan a soltarse! No queremos cráneos rotos o derrames severos ¿ne? –

Varios niños se miraron entre ellos asustados, preguntándose si esta muchacha tan hiperactiva estaba bien de la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, los quiero ver!-

- Humm… ¿sensei? – preguntó levantando la mano, un niño que no parecía ser mayor de siete años - ¿Usted si será siempre nuestra sensei?-

Misao sonrió abiertamente a sus nuevos y jóvenes estudiantes.

- ¡Pues claro que si! – dijo alegremente. Enseñarle gimnasia artística a un grupo de niños entre seis y diez años no era algo difícil para ella, había practicado gimnasia y deporte toda su vida a pesar de su extraña salud y era completamente competente para el trabajo además de ser simpática, atlética, paciente y adorar a los niños…

- ¡Pero si eres una niña!- gritó un pequeño de ojos claros - ¡Mides lo mismo que yo!-

Una vena creció en la frente de Misao y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como el fuego.

- ¡Es verdad! – gritaron varios niños.

Ella era paciente… se dijo inhalando profundamente.

- ¡Y pareces un hombre¡Si fueses grande tendrías los pechos como mi hermana!-

Estalló.

- ¿QUÉ TE PASA ENANO MALEDUCADO¡¡CLARO QUE SOY MAYOR QUE USTEDES¡NO NECESITO DE DOS ENORMES GLOBOS PARA SER FEMENINA¡Ahora quiero que me obedezcan o tendrán que darle doscientas cincuenta vueltas al dojo por tres semanas¡Oh si y luego los amarraré del árbol sagrado para que se los coman los cuervos! – Los niños corrieron y se agruparon empezando los ejercicios de estiramiento, asustados por la cara desfigurada de rabia de Misao. Su trenza parecía estar suspendida sobre su cabeza contra la gravedad.

Misao respiró fuertemente y sonrió juntando felizmente sus manos mientras veía a los niños seguir sus instrucciones. A ver si iban a volver a decirle algo malo. Ella, en su opinión, era muy femenina.

Miró a los niños y sonrió mucho más amplio. Sería bonito enseñarle sus habilidades, después de todo… ella amaba a los niños.

-------------

Sanosuke se encontraba sentado frente a Magdalia y la veía tomar un vaso de agua tratando de que no se le notara lo embobado que en realidad se sentía.

Ella era… simplemente angelical.

Algo golpeó su nuca y volteó inmediatamente. El mocoso que estaba sentado con Katsu le había lanzado una servilleta arrugada y cuando Sanosuke volteó a verlo, comenzó a hacer mímicas como si se secara la baba de la bola. Katsu se partía de la risa.

Como detestaba Sanosuke a ese enano endiablado.

- Hay algún problema Sagara-san?- preguntó Magdalia viéndolo atentamente y pensando en si aparte de ser un bravucón, estaba mal de la cabeza.

- Iie- respondió Sano olvidándose completamente de su malestar, hasta que otra servilleta lo golpeó esta vez en la cabeza. Apretó los dientes- Sólo que había pensado en ir a almorzar a otro lugar menos… bullicioso _'y sin estúpidos'_- terminó pensando Sano.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo ella y en realidad parecía apenada – pero sólo tengo media hora antes de tener que asistir a una junta y el Akabeko es lo más cercano al canal-

- Bueno… si- dijo Sano mirándola y sintiéndose de repente cohibido. No solía pasarle este tipo de cosas con las mujeres pero ella parecía tener el poder de borrar todo pensamiento de su mente.

Un silencio incómodo se sembró en la mesa.

- Humm…- murmuró Sano rascándose la barbilla con un dedo y mirando hacia otro lado.

- Ano… Misao Makimachi y Kaoru Hayase son sus hermanas ¿no?- preguntó ella de repente cuando una mesera comenzó a servirles sus platos de comida.

- ¿Ah? No, solo Misao. Aunque Jou-chan es tan buena como una hermana también, la conozco prácticamente desde que nació- respondió Sano viéndola.

Era muy bonita… su cabello castaño y rizado en las puntas se veía muy suave y sus ojos brillaban mientras lo oía hablar. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta verde pálida sobre una camisa blanca que tenía un discreto escote, pero lo que más relucía era la cruz grande y gruesa que llevaba colgando del cuello. Parecía pesada pero en ella se veía brillante y complementaría, y daba la sensación que sin ella, Magdalia no era Magdalia.

- ¿Eres cristiana?- preguntó Sano viéndola a los ojos.

- Hai. Soy cristiana- respondió Magdalia y su mirada se oscureció un poco - ¿Algún problema con eso?-

Sano alzó las manos en defensa – Iie. Iie… sólo preguntaba porque no todos los días se ve a alguien llevando una cruz-

Magdalia alzó una ceja.

- ¡No es que haya algo malo con eso!- exclamó Sano sintiendo como si hubiese metido la pata en un pantano – Sólo fue que me llamó la atención-

- ¡Oh! Bien – dijo ella sonriendo suavemente – Algunas personas pueden ser un poco prejuiciosas con eso –

- No veo el porque- dijo Sano sinceramente.

Esa fue la primera vez que Magdalia le sonrió con completa sinceridad.

Y Sano flotando en una nube, supo que había ganado varios puntos con eso.

-------------

Era tarde, Kaoru no sabía exactamente que hora porque le habían quitado el reloj, pero estaba empezando a creer que cuando saliera se daría cuenta que su cumpleaños había pasado y que el concurso también.

- Maa, maa querida, si no quitas esa cara no voy a poder hacer nada-

Kaoru parpadeó regresando a la realidad. Estaba sentada en una silla alta, frente a un espejo grande lleno de luces, y la mujer que tenía en frente le hablaba. Era por lo menos una de las mujeres más impresionantes que Kaoru había visto en su vida.

Tenía el cabello de un color castaño muy oscuro y lo llevaba amarrado en un perfecto bollo japonés, su piel era muy blanca y no era mucho más alta que ella. Sus ojos eran de un color verde extraño y tenían una forma alargada completamente sexy, la nariz era fina y respingada.

Era hermosa y probablemente estaría en sus años treinta y tres o algunos más, no muchos sin embargo. Se movía de una forma decidida y al mismo tiempo etérea, tal vez eso le pareció a Kaoru por el chal negro y largo que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

- Tienes los rasgos muy hermosos, no te hace falta mucho maquillaje- dijo la mujer hablándole con suavidad. Kaoru no contesto.

Era la misma mujer que había visto riéndose de la modelo ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ella ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí; Kamatari la había tomado por una mano después de tirarla al suelo y la había arrastrado prácticamente por todo el canal hasta finalmente dejarla sentada donde ahora estaba.

- No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer mucho- dijo la mujer y Kaoru sintió como si le leyera la mente – Sólo sonreír un poco y no hacerle demasiado caso a Kamatari¿sabes? Yo lo adoro pero a veces puede ser detestable-

Kaoru sonrió tiesamente, eso no la hacía sentir precisamente más tranquila. Sólo quería volver al Akabeko y festejar su cumpleaños con la gente que conocía en la ciudad.

- Kamatari volvió locos a los de producción fotográfica para poder ponerte en sus fotos, así que esta seguro de que lo harás bien- dijo la mujer sonriendo y poniéndose detrás de Kaoru, apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelinegra y ésta la vio por el espejo.

- Tienes un rostro muy lindo- repitió viéndola fijamente por el reflejo - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Kaoru, Kaoru Hayase Kamiya- respondió ella y algo extraño pasó, tal vez Kaoru lo imaginó, pero los ojos de la mujer se ablandaron por un instante y luego volvieron a su expresión normal tan rápido que definitivamente la pelinegra había imaginado todo.

- Es un nombre bonito- le dijo apretando sus hombros con suavidad – Soy Tokio Takagi, maquillista, estilista y encargada del área de maquillaje y arreglo de _Japan Mitsurugi Corporation NHK – _dejó de hablar como si esperara que Kaoru dijese algo, pero ella no lo hizo y Tokio sonrió suavemente – No te asustes, no voy a pintarte como un payaso ni nada y me gusta tu cola de caballo, sólo necesita unos arreglos. Vas a verte muy bien, te lo aseguro-

Kaoru la vio nuevamente por el reflejo del espejo y suspiró.

-------------

Misao sonrió a los últimos alumnos que se habían rezagado para ayudarla a guardar las colchonetas que habían utilizado durante la clase. Se sentía bien, había sido un buen comienzo.

- Sensei Misao ¿Nos veremos el lunes ne?- preguntó una de las niñas cuando las colchonetas estuvieron pulcramente acomodadas en una esquina.

- Hai- respondió ella sonriendo – Hasta el lunes-

- ¡Genial¡Sayonara!-

- Sayonara niños - les dijo Misao viéndolos salir a trote.

- ¿Qué tal la clase?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta. Era Ryota Kai, el sensei. Sus oscuros ojos la veían divertidamente.

- Fue genial- respondió Misao acercándose hasta su lado.

Era un día bonito, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol se había posicionado en su punto más alto en el azul cielo.

Ella tenía un hambre tan grande…

- Serán los lunes, miércoles y viernes ¿ne?- preguntó Misao poniéndose una mano por encima de los ojos para tapar el fuerte reflejo del sol.

- Hai. Pero me preguntó ¿Cómo hará cuando el concurso le exija éstas horas? Los niños no pueden dejar de asistir a clase, aunque tal ve yo mismo pueda reemplazarla de vez en cuando-

- ¡Oh no! No se preocupe, ya pensé en eso y tengo a la persona perfecta para reemplazarme- dijo Misao con una mueca alegre.

- Ano… si lo dices tú, entonces no hay ningún problema- dijo el sensei viéndola de reojo.

- Oí que el concurso empieza el lunes, tal vez quiera meditar para estar más tranquila-

- No gracias- dijo Misao sonriendo – No me hace falta usar la meditación, por ahora estoy bien. Además hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga-

Caminando hasta la puerta la pelinegra se fijo en uno de los cuartos que no había notado antes y que estaba detrás del pozo en el que casi se había caído la otra vez.

Rezagándose del sensei se quedó viendo hacia el interior de la habitación. Ryota Kai estaba diciéndole algo animadamente, pero ella no oía.

¿Cómo podía prestarle atención¿Cómo podía entender lo que decía? Si estaba viendo una de las imágenes más hermosas del universo.

- Makimachi-san- dijo el sensei volteándose a verla cuando no recibió respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho. La muchacha se había quedado quieta viendo fijamente algo.

- Ese es el salón de meditación- dijo aunque ella no parecía oírlo – Nunca hay mucha gente. Normalmente Shinomori-san es el único que está allí como ahora-

Él vio extrañado como de repente los ojos de Misao se iluminaban con una fuerza palpable en el ambiente.

Esa niña era extraña…

- Sensei… creo que no es mala idea si medito por un rato- dijo ella yendo hacia el salón, en un completo estado de ensueño.

- Pero… ¿Hoy no es el cumpleaños de su amiga?- le preguntó el hombre extrañado - ¿No tenía que irse?-

- Hai, pero a Kaoru no le molestará que llegue tarde por… limpiar mi mente- y como si estuviera flotando sobre el suelo entró al salón.

Ryota Kai suspiró y siguió su camino para iniciar con su propia clase.

Definitivamente esa niña era muy extraña.

-------------

Kenshin caminó buscando el estudio fotográfico número doce. Suspiró. La gente de producción fotográfica lo había estado llamando para quejarse de Kamatari sobre algo relacionado con las tomas de la promoción que cerrarían la campaña publicitaria de la revista "Ray".

- Cobardes- murmuró tristemente. A él siempre lo mandaban a solucionar los problemas con el diseñador de modas del canal. Nadie más quería aguantarlo con sus lloriqueos y Kenshin era el único que podía convencerlo para que cambiara de opinión.

Al parecer había despedido a la modelo que habían tardado meses para poder contratar y había llevado a una muchacha cualquiera para ponerla en su lugar.

Si seguía éste ritmo de vida, pensó, no llegaría a cumplir los treinta y cinco.

Estaba sumamente agotado, el estreno del concurso musical se había convertido en una pesadilla que estaba recién comenzando y que probablemente, le traería muchos más dolores de cabeza. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor estudiar educación, si, probablemente hubiese estado en éste instante dando alguna clase de historia o algo parecido. No. Mejor hubiese estudiado Hotelería para así poder estar tranquilo en un hotel frente al mar.

Pero no, él había decidido estudiar Mercadeo y Finanzas y trabajar con su tío Hijo. Ese monstruo que ni siquiera conocía las palabras dormir o descansar.

Kenshin suspiró con amargura, definitivamente colapsaría antes de los treinta y cinco.

La puerta del estudio doce estaba cerrada pero no con llave así que el pelirrojo entró con facilidad.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, vio a Kamatari hablando escandalosamente con el fotógrafo que prácticamente lo ignoraba, y cerca de él notó a Tokio-san tan elegante como siempre. Ella observaba algo fijamente con una emoción en los ojos que Kenshin no supo describir.

Y en ese momento fue que la vio.

El sonido de la voz chillona de Kamatari, así como el del _click_ de la cámara desapareció. Era como si estuviese sordo y notó que también se sentía mudo. Un sentimiento cálido se prendió como una llama en su pecho al verla y era algo que aunque no podía entender, no le molestaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba algo parecido.

Kaoru Hayase volteó su mirada hacia él y fue en ese instante que Kenshin dejó de pensar.

-------------

Estaba nerviosa estaba fastidiada y de muy mal humor. No quería hacer esto, ella no era modelo y definitivamente no quería serlo pero nadie parecía escucharla.

- Estás lista corazón- dijo Kamatari sonriéndole. Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no podía respirar bien por la fuerza con la que le había amarrado el Obi. - Mírate, mírate en el espejo ¿Ves Tokio? A esto es a lo que me refería cuando cree éste diseño. Ahora si es perfecto – dijo con los ojos iluminados. Tokio sonrió divertida mientras volteaba los ojos al techo.

Kaoru se observó con ojos anchos. Después de ver a la modelo llevar ese kimono de forma tan perfecta, había pensado que a ella jamás se le vería tan bien pero se había equivocado. Tenía que aceptar que se veía bonita.

Mucho más bonita de lo que habría podido imaginar.

La seda negra caía con gracia y se amoldaba idealmente a su cuerpo, su piel pálida contrastaba con el rojo sangre del obi y las figuras bordadas del kimono. Su maquillaje era casi imperceptible pero estaba tan bien realizado que Kaoru no pudo dejar de notarlo. Los ojos se veían más brillantes y más profundos, las pestañas más largas y sensuales, y sus labios parecían más vivos y gruesos de una forma exquisita.

'_Wow'_ fue lo único que pudo pensar.

- Te vez bien Kaoru-chan- dijo Tokio en un tomo de amabilidad que a Kaoru no le molestó.

- Vamos a comenzar lindura- dijo emocionado Kamatari tomándola por el brazo y llevándola hasta el set donde estaba el banco de hierro, el farol y el hermoso jardín.

- Luces apagadas- dijo con una voz potente el fotógrafo.

Kaoru se paralizó ¿Qué demonios se suponía que hacía ahora?

- Efectos-

Kaoru miró a Tokio que le hizo un además con la mano. Ella estaba tan nula como un cero.

- Ahora dulzura, sonríe- dijo Kamatari viéndola a un lado del fotógrafo.

La pelinegra permaneció tiesa, sin saber que hacer mientras la luz pálida la bañaba con suavidad; ella sólo podía mirar fijamente el farol como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Hasta que sintió a alguien viéndola, es decir, había muchas personas viéndola y esperando a que hiciese algo, pero la mirada que sintió era diferente en muchos aspectos ¿Cuáles? No lo sabía.

En la semi-oscuridad del cuarto, un par de ojos llamaron su atención.

Si, esos ojos lilas eran hermosos. Él, Kenshin Himura era impresionante y la estaba mirando como nunca nadie la había mirado. Las palabras de Kamatari se perdieron en el tiempo mientras el corazón de Kaoru comenzó a latir a un ritmo que habría asustado a cualquier doctor.

No era normal. No lo conocía prácticamente y nunca habían tenido una conversación más allá de la profesional. Y aún así… él era el único que podía poner a temblar a Kaoru al verla.

Y no era de miedo precisamente.

- Ahora…- susurró Kamatari extasiado, la imagen que reflejaba Kaoru iba más allá de lo maravilloso.

Kaoru observó a Kenshin y sin saber el porqué, le sonrió.

Cientos de mariposas blancas comenzaron a volar a su alrededor pero Kaoru no podía prestarles atención, sólo podía observar hipnotizadamente al pelirrojo. Ella tenía un grave problema y no le importaba.

- Dilo Tokio- dijo la voz lejana, para Kaoru, de Kamatari – Soy un genio -

Y cientos de mariposas volaron por el creado trozo de ciudad.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi musa decidió tomarse unas largas vacaciones que yo creí que iban a ser eternas pero un día así como si nada ¡Regresó! Y aquí esta el capitulo, no es muy largo pero bueno esperemos que ahora que terminé mis exámenes finales de la universidad pueda escribir más rápido.

Espero que les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber.

Kary

Ja ne


	11. Capítulo X: Comienza el calor

_**

* * *

**_

_**Advertencia: Sano y su boca sucia. **_

_**Ruta Musical**_

_Por Kary_

Capitulo X

_Comienza el calor_

- ¡Wow Kaoru¿De verdad eres tú? – preguntó Misao asombrada mientras pasaba y veía las diferentes fotos.

- Hai- respondió Kaoru cuando tragó la galleta que había estado masticando y luego saludó a una de sus compañeras de trabajo del Akabeko que estaba entrando por la puerta del restauran para empezar el día.

Hoy era el estreno del concurso y el estómago de Kaoru estaba tan revuelto que incluso se arrepintió de haberse comido esa gallera. No era ni mitad de mañana y en media hora tenían que estar en el canal televisivo aunque salían al aire a las siete de la noche.

- No lo pareces…- contestó por lo bajo Misao. Kaoru la miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Oi busu¡No me jodas¡Esa no eres tú!-

- ¡Oi!- exclamó Kaoru indignada.

- Yahiko-kun no seas tan grosero por favor – dijo tímidamente Tsubame, la cual se encontraba sentada a un lado de Kaoru. Yahiko, sentado al lado de Misao, se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

Yahiko Miojin era un compañero de clases de Tsubame y se la pasaba con ella siempre de un lado a otro. Tenía el cabello oscuro y corto pero alborotado hacia el cielo, sus ojos grandes y brillantes tenían un color almendrado y vestía la típica ropa de un muchacho adepto a los deportes; sudadera gris oscura, pantalón de tela negro y zapatos deportivos. Era un muchacho grosero y malhablado que disfrutaba molestar a Kaoru poniéndole apodos o simplemente fastidiándola. Sanosuke era otro de sus blancos favoritos desde que lo había conocido.

- Es una pena que no vayan a publicarlas ¿ne? Serías famosa antes de comenzar el concurso- dijo Misao sonriendo con sorna. Kaoru hizo una mueca.

- ¿Y por qué no las van a publicar?- preguntó Tsubame cuando Misao le pasó las fotografías – Con muy artísticas-

Yahiko soltó una carcajada irónica y aunque Kaoru lo ignoró una vena se infló un su frente.

- Porque, recuerda, en el contrato que firmamos del concurso nos prohíben aparecer deliberadamente en fotografías o entrevistas sin la previa autorización de Japan Mitsurugi Corporation NHK, y aunque era una campaña que hacía la empresa ésta era para una revista independiente del canal- explicó la pelinegra. Ya habían tenido varios percances evitando a los periodistas que las buscaban para entrevistarlas.

- No es como si pudieran asociar a la fea real con la que aparece en las fotos- dijo Yahiko mientras se rascaba una oreja con fastidio.

- ¡Que niño tan simpático!- exclamó Misao con gran ironía.

- Pero es una verdadera lástima- comentó Tsubame viendo las fotos nuevamente.

- Hai, Kamatari-san me llamó y estuvo no menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos llorando y maldiciendo a todos, de hecho, me dijo que no permitiría que nadie más que yo utilizara el kimono y me lo envió junto a las fotos hoy muy temprano, él es tan extraño…- suspiró Kaoru recordando al extravagante diseñador de modas.

- ¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Misao- ¡Me lo tienes que prestar cuando regresemos al apartamento!-

Kaoru asintió ausentemente mientras revisaba su celular, no tenía llamadas recientes perdidas. Si tenía muchas llamadas registradas, menos la que ella quería recibir con más ansias.

Ella no era tonta. Su padre la estaba omitiendo de una forma completamente deliberada porque a estas alturas era imposible que él no supiese que ella estaba en Tokio. Por Kami-sama estaban hablando del Lobo de Mibu, de la viva leyenda policial. Simplemente su orgullo no le permitía llamarla y preguntarle como estaba; bueno el propio orgullo de Kaoru tampoco le permitía llamarlo. Pero ella sabía que su padre estaba bien porque su abuela le había dicho que no se preocupara _'Bendita Oobaa-san' _pensó con una sonrisa, sino fuera por su abuela ella se habría muerto al finalizar la primera semana estando en Tokio… bueno tal vez exageraba con lo de morir, pero su abuela había sido la que le había depositado dinero para comprar ropa, zapatos y artículos de primera necesidad. Más ahora que tanto Kaoru como Misao habían abandonado la casa de Tae para mudarse al apartamento que el canal les había proporcionado.

La madre de Misao también le había enviado un buen cheque a su hija después de felicitarla. Tan extraña como siempre ella…

- Oi busu ¿Qué carajo estabas viendo que tenías esa cara?- preguntó la voz de Yahiko y Kaoru lo miró aturdida por un momento.

Tanto él como Misao y Tsubame la miraban atentamente y ella sintió como comenzaba a sudar.

- ¿Qué… qué estaba viendo? - Preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente.

No podía decirles que había estado completamente concentrada mirando a Kenshin Himura en el momento en que fue fotografiada.

Misao no la dejaría vivir en paz si se enteraba y le pediría explicaciones de cosas que ni ella misma podía explicarse.

- je je... bueno… estaba viendo, viendo…- sonrió nerviosamente mientras agitaba las manos rápidamente - ¡Nada¡No estaba pensando nada en realidad! Sólo tonterías je je -

Misao frunció el ceño y Kaoru evitó su mirada mientras sentía enrojecer sus mejillas.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa puedes lograr pensar que no sean tonterías, busu?- preguntó el niño con malicia.

Kaoru le tiró el plato de galletas en toda la cara y Yahiko comenzó a gritarle obscenidades mientras la jalaba por la cola de caballo y ella le clavaba la antena del celular en la boca.

Tsubame los veía alarmada y Misao sonreía.

- Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo la ojiverde viendo el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes del restaurante. ¡Hoy sería un día importante!-

-------------

Enishi caminó por lo pasillos del canal televisivo con su paso altivo y seguro mientras arrancaba miradas deseosas de cada fémina que se cruzaba por su camino.

Y eso le daba más seguridad si podía ser posible.

Llevaba un blue jeans ajustado, una camisa negra que decía en letras blancas "¿Desearías estar en mis zapatos? Lástima que son muy pequeños para ti" y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

Nadie podía decir que Enishi Yukishiro sufría de problemas de autoestima.

Entró a la habitación donde se habían reunido siempre todos los concursantes y encontró sentados a tres de sus compañeros-rivales. Era una habitación grande en donde había una mesa larga de vidrio con muchas sillas, las paredes eran blancas y tenía varios cuadros colgados.

- ¡Hey!- exclamó como saludo cuando entró por la puerta.

- ¡Ohayo Yukishiro-san!- dijo Soujiro agitando la mano desde su asiento con su extraña alegría.

- Ohayo- saludó también un muchacho sentado a un lado de Soujiro.

Okita Nobuyoshi era un muchacho agradable.

O como solía pensar con sorna Enishi; era el tipo de muchacho que unos padres felizmente querrían para su hija, con excepción de su pelo largo y negro que llevaba siempre en una coleta baja. Era educado, simpático, colaborador y solía estar siempre de un buen humor que podía sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas. Tenía unos ojos claros y unos rasgos finos que llamaban la atención de las mujeres cuando lo veían. No como él, pensó arrogantemente Enishi, pero lo suficiente para esperar romper varios corazones.

El tercer muchacho levantó una mano como saludo y sonrió suavemente.

Osamu Nakamura era un muchacho extraño, tenía veinte años pero sus rasgos eran bastante infantiles y no parecía mayor de diecisiete. Su cabello era negro y alborotado y sus ojos de un color azul muy claro. Todas las veces que Enishi lo había visto iba vestido de negro y con ropas muy holgadas, su estilo era indudablemente roquero pero él no podía negar que tenía una voz extrañamente atrayente y muy particular.

- ¿No ha llegado nadie más?- preguntó sentándose frente a Okita. Enishi odiaba ser puntual.

- Iie- respondió Soujiro – Pero hace un rato vi a Sacamoto-san en la cafetería y me pareció ver llegar a Makimachi-san cuando volvía del baño-

Enishi sonrió felizmente, si la hiperactiva Mikimachi-san ya había llegado eso significaba que Kaoru Hayase estaba a punto de entrar también por la puerta.

Kaoru era todo lo que Enishi siempre había imaginado en alguien que fuese su pareja. Era carismática, alegre, sencilla y con un gran cuerpo que ¡Wow! Podía llegar a impactar. Todas sus curvas estaban donde tenían que estar y tenían el tamaño perfecto para hacerla a ella una mujer completamente perfecta.

Sólo que parecía estar en otro planeta…

Pero a Enishi eso no le preocupaba, después de todo él no tenía ese ego por gracia de Kami.

-------------

- ¡Tengo hambre!- gritó molesta Misao mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa de vidrio. En realidad no era tanta el hambre que tenía sino más bien los enormes nervios que le comían el estómago mientras estaba sentada en esa silla oyendo cosas como No deben interrumpir a Yumi Komagata cuando habla No pueden dejar de ver a la cámara tres Tienen que controlar los nervios y hablar lo más pausado posible No hablen mucho de su localización y cosas así que Misao consideraba tontas.

- Tengo unas galletas en mi bolso ¿Quiere Makimachi-san?- preguntó una muchacha que tenía sentada en frente. Misao asintió por educación.

- No se de que son, me las regalo mi madre ayer… creo que tienen menta y wakame- dijo la muchacha mientras buscaba en su bolso rojo tamaño familiar.

Misao le dirigió una mirada de asco a Kaoru, ésta se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

- Aquí tiene Makimachi-san- dijo la muchacha alegremente mientras se las pasaba y se acomodaba una boina anaranjada que tenía puesta.

Hikaru Murasaki era una de las personas mas extrañas que Misao hubiera conocido en su vida. Su cabello muy corto era varonil y de un rubio muy brillante y liso. Sus ojos eran grises y a leguas de distancia se notaba que tenía ascendencia occidental. Tenía la forma más loca de vestirse, combinaba todos los colores conocidos en un solo conjunto: hoy llevaba una camisa amarilla muy chillona y sobre ésta una chaqueta de jeans anaranjada, un short de cuero negro con muchas cadenas doradas y unas sandalias amarillas del mismo color que la camisa. Sus muñecas estaban repletas de pulseras de colores casi hasta los codos.

Y a Misao le caía increíblemente bien.

Era verdad que estaba loca, y que solía hacer los comentarios más raros en los momentos más inoportunos pero era amable y graciosa. Aunque la idea de comer galletas de menta y wakame no le agradaba mucho a Misao.

- ¿Sabe Makimachi-san? Conozco a alguien con su mismo apellido- comentó Hikaru viéndola con sus grandes ojos grises.

- Bueno… hay muchas personas con mi apellido, en realidad es un apellido- probó la galleta- apellido… bastante co… común- murmuró sintiendo el sabor de la galleta en su boca. Miró a Kaoru con horror, ésta la miró divertida. Corriendo la silla con un golpe, Misao corrió hasta la puerta y salió disparada por ella hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Tsubame preocupada. Ella se encontraba sentada a un lado de Enishi Yukishiro.

- Nervios- dijo Kaoru tratando de contener la risa – Creo que está bastante nerviosa-

- Bueno… todos lo estamos ¿ne?- comentó Hikaru alegremente – He ido como nueve veces al baño en lo que va de día y se que Nishio-san también ha ido varias veces, por cierto ¿daijoubu ka? Te ves un poco verde-

- Etto… doijoubu… daijoubu, no es nada- respondió una muchacha que había estado muy callada todo el día.

Kaoru nunca la había oído cantar, pero estaba segura que tenía una hermosa voz que armonizaba con su aspecto y con su personalidad. Ella era una muchacha muy callada y muy tímida, pero no como Tsubame.

Sakura Nishio emanaba una timidez llena de nostalgia y tristeza. Sin embargo era bella, increíblemente se asemejaba a una muñeca de porcelana, delicada y frágil. Su piel era muy blanca y su cabello extremadamente negro y largo, liso pero rizado en las puntas con un flequillo que le ocultaba los ojos si bajaba la cabeza demasiado.

Sus ojos eran pequeños y de un verde oliva, su nariz era fina y tenía unos labios gruesos pero armoniosos con su rostro.

Con sólo verla se notaba que era de una familia adinerada, era educada y recatada, no subía el tono de voz cuando hablaba y por sobre todo mantenía siempre la cabeza baja.

Kaoru siempre había sentido algo de pena por esa muchacha. Era completamente diferente a ella, en todos los aspectos.

- Hayase-san – Enishi la miró desde su puesto y Kaoru volteó la mirada hacía él. Definitivamente ese hombre podía robar almas con esa sonrisa – Me preguntaba- dijo sonriendo- Me preguntaba ¿si hay algún problema en que simplemente te llame Kaoru?-

La habitación se quedó en silencio y todos voltearon a verla, seis de sus compañeros la observaron fijamente con ojos grandes mientras Enishi esperaba expectante su respuesta.

Kaoru sintió calor y picazón en el cuello.

- Yo… yo… yo preferiría qu… -

- ¡Genial! Es que ¿Sabes? Tú nombre es mucho más bonito que tú apellido-

'_Yo preferiría que no'_ terminó de pensar Kaoru en su mente, aunque un segundo después se sintió enrojecer con el comentario de Enishi. ¿Acaso él estaba coqueteando con ella?

Nah. Eso era imposible.

-------------

Los tacones de sus zapatos Prada resonaron con fuerza por un pasillo casi desolado del canal, todos estaban ocupados con el estreno del concurso de cantantes y ella supuestamente ya debería estar en maquillaje. Aún faltaba una hora para el estreno y según sus cálculos tardaría unos quince minutos más en llegar a maquillaje y luego diez para llegar al set de grabación. Ese lugar era tan grande…

Definitivamente Megumi tenía que apurarse si no quería llegar tarde.

Apretó el botón de llamada y esperó a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas taconeando levemente, llegó y adentro sólo había tres personas y una de ella era Sanosuke Sagara.

Recuperándose rápidamente del desagrado inicial (y obviando el salto que dio su estómago) entró sin saludar.

- Piso veinticinco por favor_-_le dijo a una muchacha menuda que estaba cerca del tablero de botones.

El elevador subía suavemente y en el únicamente se oía el taconeo nervioso de Megumi y el silbido exasperante de alguna canción por parte de Sanosuke.

- _Piso dieciséis- _anunció una voz electrónica y un muchacho cargado de cajas salió por la puerta. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí ese hombre¿Por qué entre los mil ascensores que había en ese lugar tenía que montarse en el mismo que ella? Megumi bufó agradecida a su poca suerte.

- _Piso dieciocho- _Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y Megumi esperó a que fuese Sanosuke el que saliera. No fue así; la muchacha menuda salió y la pelinegra quedó allí sola con el hombre.

Taconeó un poco más, llegaría tarde y ella salía al aire después de los primeros diez minutos del comienzo del programa.

Un aire tenso se formó a su alrededor.

Sanosuke Sagara vio de reojo a la mujer que tenía a un lado. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto blanco con varias flores anaranjadas y la tela vaporosa se amoldaba a su figura dejando ver (para gusto de Sano) sus largas y torneadas piernas. Los tirantes caían con gracia sobre la parte alta de sus brazos bajo sus hombros, mostrando sobre un escote decente una gargantilla de oro muy fina. Su cabello suelto y perfecto parecía hipnotizar al muchacho.

Le habían pedido buscar unos equipos en el piso veintiocho antes de irse. Es que hoy había sido su primer día de trabajo en la empresa televisiva, no sabía como pero lo habían contratado para formar parte del equipo técnico de satélite y cámaras.

Volvió a mirarla de reojo. Sus labios estaban pintados levemente pero se veían más apetitosos que nunca.

'_¿Qué piensas Sagara!' _se reprendió mentalmente. Ella era una arpía venenosa… una bruja fea… bueno no fea… para nada fea… muy hermosa y sexy de hecho, pero era una bruja engreída y solterona.

- ¿Dijo algo?- preguntó Megumi desdeñosamente mientras lo veía sobre su hombro.

- ¿Hum?- preguntó Sano estúpidamente. Él estaba seguro que no había dicho nada en voz alta – Iie. ¿Acaso quieres que te hable?- preguntó el tuteándole a pesar que ella no lo había hecho.

Megumi frunció el ceño ¿Cuál era el problema con éste tipo?

- No, gracias- dijo volteando la mirada arrogantemente – Ver una mosca volar es, seguramente, más interesante que cualquier conversación que puedas iniciar-

Sano se sintió indignado. Y molesto.

- Ja- rió burlonamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Ya veo porque dicen que eres "la mujer más sexy que nunca se casará". Con ese carácter no hay quien te soporte kitsune ¿no deberías usar tu educación como doctora para arreglar los problemas mentales que tienes?-

Golpe bajo. Megumi se irguió en toda su altura con la mayor dignidad posible y dijo en un tono tan calculador y venenoso que a Sanosuke se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

- En realidad debería utilizar mi educación para realizarte un transplante de cerebro, que por lo que veo bastante falta te hace – sonrió irónicamente mientras se examinaba sus uñas perfectamente pintadas – Y porque soy tan bondadosa sólo te pediré que me pagues trabajando para mi como uno de esos gorilones que espantan a los babosos con gritos y golpes, según sé es lo único que sabes hacer más o menos bien – arrugó la nariz como si le picara – Pero no de por vida, Kami sabe que sólo unos minutos contigo me provocan dolor de estómago-

Sanosuke abrió la boca y la cerró como un pez fuera del agua – Pues a ti… a ti…- la vio alzar las cejas pensando claramente que era un idiota - ¡Pues a ti te haría falta un transplante de carácter¡Eres asquerosamente detestable¿Tú madre no te dijo que para conseguir marido tienes que ser dulce y tierna¡Pero eres una arpía! Por eso estás sola… ¿desde hace cuanto? Oh si ¡dos años!-

Megumi abrió la boca y lo miró fijamente entre indignada y sorprendida ¿Cuánto de su vida sabía ese hombre? Por lo visto lo que Misao le había dicho cuando fue a buscarla para que liberara a su hermano era cierto. Él en realidad había siempre seguido su vida y su carrera. Sanosuke pareció darse cuenta de que Megumi había captado algo porque sus ojos se prendieron como fuego y sus mejillas se pusieron fuertemente coloradas como retándola. _'¡Asqueroso puerco baboso!'_ pensó completamente enfurecida.

Ambos abrieron la boca para seguirse gritando cuando el celular de Megumi comenzó a sonar estruendosamente callándolos a ambos.

- Okaa-san – contestó ella aún exaltada – Hai, en una hora salgo al aire, iie, no me he casado ¡no estoy embarazada!- murmuró molestamente. Sanosuke le sonrió burlonamente y Megumi se sonrojó ¿Qué les pasaba¿Acaso eran dos quinceañeros que aún podían sonrojarse por estupideces? - ¿Qué dices¡¿Cómo que mi esposo te visitó¡No tengo ningún esposo madre!- Sanosuke soltó una carcajada - ¡Que papá compró ¿qué¡No tengo ningún hijo perdido¡Por Kami-sama madre¡¡Un año¡¿Se volvieron locos¡¡Hace más de un año que yo no salgo con na…!-

El ascensor se detuvo con un fuerte golpe que la tambaleó, su celular cayó de sus manos y todas las luces se apagaron.

Megumi comprobó al instante que el universo conspiraba en su contra.

-------------

- ¿Kaoru-chan¿Kaoru-chan?-

- ¡Kaoru!-

Un peine la golpeó en la cabeza y ella regresó a la tierra, o mejor dicho a la silla en donde estaba actualmente sentada.

Tokio Takagi la miraba divertida mientras agitaba algo en la mano ausentemente.

- ¿Ya estás cansada querida?- le preguntó amablemente.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando Kaoru?- preguntó Misao mientras veía unos peines en una cesta. Seguro había sido ella la que le lanzó el peine.

- En nada, sólo estoy algo cansada- respondió la pelinegra. Tokio le sonrió cálidamente y le levantó el rostro por la barbilla para aplicarle el rubor.

Estaba cansada, pero no era del todo cierto que esa era la causa de su distracción. En media hora saldrían al aire y estaba nerviosa. Sentada allí en el camerino de maquillaje trataba de separar sus ideas que volaban en distintas direcciones.

Había sido molesto y estresante pasar tantas horas hablando con Magdalia y otros productores del programa de cosas que consideraba estúpidas. Primero presentarían al jurado, la conductora hablaría con ellos un poco y luego presentaría a cada uno de los concursantes para finalizar con una explicación de las reglas del concurso.

Lo que en realidad había mantenido en la expectativa a Kaoru (y muy confundida) era ver a Kenshin, no lo había visto en todo el día aunque sabía que lo vería en el programa y eso, sinceramente, le daba más nervios que otra cosa.

Después de aquel momento en la sesión fotográfica, en donde Kaoru estaba segura que se habían mirado con la misma intensidad, él había desaparecido como si se lo tragara de golpe la tierra.

Era muy frustrante para ella todo eso. Después de todo él era uno de los miembros del jurado, aparte de dueño del canal y ella no podía darse el lujo de tener aquellos tipos de pensamientos como los que rondaban su cabeza últimamente.

'_¿Por qué no?' _se preguntó frunciendo el ceño _'Después de todo lo que piense no tiene nada de malo… no mientras nadie se entere' _

- ¿En que piensas?- volvió a preguntarle Misao saliendo de las garras de una de las estilistas que insistía en que se soltara el cabello de la trenza, cosa a lo cual ella se negaba completamente.

- En que preferiría estar subiendo el monte Fuji a estar aquí…- dijo suspirando la muchacha.

Misao soltó una risa – No es tan malo, probablemente nos acostumbraremos en un par de semanas a las cámaras y eso. Porque esto es lo que queremos ¿no?- le preguntó Misao viéndola de una forma extrañan.

- Claro que si- respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa simpática.

-------------

- ¡Ahh MALDITA PUERTA! golpe ¡ÁBRETE PEDAZO DE MIERDA! golpe ¡ARGG ÁBRETEEEE! golpe golpe -

- Ya deja de gritar como estúpido- dijo secamente Megumi. Aún en la oscuridad completa en la que se encontraban supo que Sanosuke estaba dirigiéndole una mirada sucia. No que le importara mucho claro… - No vas a poder abrirla así-

Él dejó de golpear la puerta de metal e hizo una mueca burlona hacia donde sabía que se encontraba la mujer – Intenta entonces sacarnos de aquí si eres tan inteligente zorra-

Una de las cejas de Megumi comenzó a tener un tic nervioso.

Tanteando contra el metal frío de las paredes del ascensor ella se acercó hasta el panel de botones sin aún entender porque el aparato se había detenido de golpe. Las luces se habían apagado, las puertas no se abrían y la señal del celular de ella había desaparecido.

Entornando los ojos Megumi apretó el botón de emergencia que era el más grande y rojo.

- ¿Si¿Hay alguien ahí? – dijo al intercomunicador- ¡Estoy encerrada con un idiota¡Onegai el ascensor se quedó parado! – Nadie respondió- ¿Me oyen¡¡¡SOY Megumi Takani y necesito salir de aquí en este mismo instante¡¡Abran la puerta!- gritó exaltadamente.

- Ya deja de gritar como estúpida- repitió Sano sus palabras con gran burla – No hay nadie o tal vez esa mierda no funciona tampoco, o en todo caso tal vez prefieran que te quedes encerrada aquí- Ella le dirigió una mirada de profundo rencor.

- ¡Esto es toda tu culpa!- gritó de repente con un dejo de histeria en la voz.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sano anonadado, únicamente podía distinguir su figura en la oscuridad aunque no estaban separados ni por medio metro.

- Que-todo-esto-es-tú-maldita-culpa- dijo Megumi apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolieron. Odiaba los lugares cerrados… de verdad los odiaba.

- ¡Te volviste loca ¿verdad!- preguntó Sano sin creérselo por completo ¿Ahora por qué esa estúpida le echaba la culpa? El ascensor se había quedado apagado sin que él ni siquiera moviera un pie de donde había estado plantado.

- ¡No estoy loca¡Tú me vuelves loca! – Bien eso había sonado extraño - ¡Siempre que apareces algo malo me pasa¡¿Qué tienes¡Un imán arruina la vida de Megumi! -

- Perdiste la razón- dijo Sano viendo la silueta de la mujer moviéndose compulsivamente dentro del oscuro ascensor – Tanto maquillaje fue absorbido por tu piel y pudrió tu cerebro por completo ¿Estas oyendo lo que dices¡Como si a mi me importara lo que te pase!-

- ¡No! Eres como una especia de gato negro, como un espejo roto, como cruzar por debajo de cientos de escaleras – ella tomó una respiración agitada - ¡Eres como un martes trece, como el número cuatro o peor ¡el nueve, como subir a un avión y que éste caiga en mitad del océano bajo una tormenta eléctrica¡Com..!-

- ¡Oye, oye, oye¡¡Cálmate!- gritó Sano sin saber si reírse o molestarse - ¡Estas histérica mujer! -

- Necesito salir de aquí- dijo Megumi con los dientes apretados, podía sentir como el sudor bajaba por su nuca ¿Era su imaginación? Tenía mucho calor, no podía respirar bien.

Sanosuke la vio respirar como si le faltara el aire, de acuerdo, sin el aire acondicionado hacia calor, pero no tenían más de cinco minutos encerrados así que aún les quedaba suficiente oxigeno para poder respirar. No entendía lo que le pasaba ¿Tal vez era claustrofóbica¿Tal vez le tenía miedo a la oscuridad?

- Oi zorra…- dijo suavemente, ella lo vio con sus ojos brillantes del desespero, pobrecita… se dijo Sano… nah… - Tranquilízate, entiendo lo que te pasa-

- Que entiendes lo que me pasa… - murmuró desprevenida – A mi no me pasa nada-

- Claro que si- dijo Sano acercándose hasta ella lentamente.

Megumi lo miró paralizada. Entre el poco aire que sentía que tenía para respirar, el calo que estaba teniendo, y la poca agradable compañía en la que se encontraba… de repente se sintió como un pobre venado. Uno de esos pobres bichitos que ven con ojos grandes y asustados al enorme tigre que se acerca para rasgarlo con sus garras… y que no puede hacer nada más que quedarse estático, paralizado y rogar que no lo viera a él sino a la mosca que zumbaba cerca de su oreja.

Algo zumbaba cerca de las ambas orejas de Megumi y estaba segura que no era una mosca. Los ojos del muchacho la miraban y ella de repente sintió que él sabía cada uno de los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. Sus ojos brillantes y muy pero muy sexuales la miraban de una forma en la que Megumi se sintió… desnuda. Y a pesar de todo no era desagradable.

- No tengo nada- murmuró mirándolo – Sólo tengo que salir de aquí ya- lo tenía tan cerca que Megumi se sintió en pánico nuevamente ¡Él le estaba robando **su** precioso y mínimo aire! Quería gritarle ¡aléjate de mi aire! Pero únicamente pudo sentir su garganta increíblemente seca, como si hubiese comido tiza y ninguna palabra coherente pudiera salir. ¿Había descubierto su secreto¿Ahora se lo diría a cada uno de los tabloides del país?

- Si tienes algo y no es nada malo- dijo él en una voz que sonó más grave, más madura y sensual de lo que ella podía recordar que era su tono. También tenía un dejo de burla que movió algo dentro de la espina dorsal de Megumi, pero ella no reconoció que era al momento – No tiene nada de malo que te sientas excitada al estar encerrada en este lugar conmigo-

¡Ploff!

Megumi sintió como si algo explotará en su acalorado cerebro volviéndolo cenizas. Tropezó de la impresión (¿o sería incredulidad?) contra el pie de Sanosuke y ambos chocaron sus cabezas uno contra otro para caer con un golpe sordo al suelo, sus miembros enredados y adoloridos.

- Eres el ser más estúpido que he conocido en mi vida- murmuró Megumi viendo aún las estrellas brillantes detrás de sus párpados. Su cabeza latía por ambos golpes y el peso de Sanosuke sobre su cuerpo no la dejaba respirar, trato de desenredarse sin mucho éxito. Vaya hombre más pesado. Él no parecía tener intención de moverse y Megumi comenzó a sudar el pánico que había olvidado.

- Y tú eres…- murmuró Sanosuke contra su cuello. Se sintió raro… no era la primera vez que le hacían eso a Megumi pero la respuesta de su cuerpo fue completamente inesperada. Todos y cada unos de los vellos en su piel se erizaron con una rapidez alarmante. - … eres increíblemente caliente -

Megumi volteó su cabeza con tanta rapidez que supo que en unas horas sufriría una terrible tortícolis que no la dejaría salir de una cama. Pero toda posible imagen de su cuello dislocado desapareció de su mente cuando unos labios suaves, calientes y muy sensuales rozaron contra los suyos.

En esa posición los encontraron un segundo después los técnicos electricistas del canal.

* * *

- En Japón se evitan los números cuatro y nueve. El número cuatro se lee YON o SHI, y SHI significa muerte; el nueve se lee KYU o KU, KU significa sufrimiento por esta razón en los hospitales, hoteles o edificios no existen salas o pisos número 4 o 9. Al enviar regalos también se evita esta cantidad, si se quiere mandar regalos a 4 personas no se envían cuatro regalos, mas bien se envían 5 o mas. Aunque ya la nueva generación no le hace tanto caso, en la vida social para enviar regalos al jefe o los padrinos, etc. se tiene que tener mucho cuidado sino se quiere pecar de maleducado.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Ya, lo sé… tengo una buena excusa esta vez. Este capitulo estaba listo hace dos semanas en un manojo de servilletas que logre robarme mientras esperaba la cita con mi médico cirujano. Y adivinen… las deje todas ahí y probablemente la secretaria las hizo tiritas o simplemente las botó. Puedo decirles que no fue divertido.

En si, mañana empiezo de nuevo la universidad y mi horario apesta. Creí no tener tiempo para una vida social y ¿ahora? Pues estudio de siete de la mañana a doce del mediodía, de ahí corro al trabajo hasta las seis de la tarde y de ahí vuelvo a volar a la universidad para salir a las nueve y media de la noche… uff si, hasta yo me tengo piedad. ¿Qué más? El martes me opero porque mi médico descubrió que tengo un quiste, gracias a los que decidieron no hacer más terrible mi vida que el quiste es benigno, pero igual tengo que pasar por una divertida operación y una divertida recuperación, ven como salto de alegría ¬¬

Y ahora saliendo de mi patética vida… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Mmmm un poco de Sano/Megumi para alegrar nuestros corazones y un Enishi que logra que se desmayen con sólo pasar. Tranquilos esto se podría decir que acaba de comenzar.

Kary

Ja ne


End file.
